Something I Can't Have
by InuYashaBaby1
Summary: Kristi Masen is not new to La Push, But it's only now that Jake Black starts to notice her, Now That his hearts been broken, Can she mend it for him? JBOC Rated T to be safe... Plus little bits of BE. Post Eclipse Pre BD-no Nessie *COMPLETED*
1. Introduction

Something I can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi.

Authors Note: The reason I wrote this is because I got tired of Bella swooning over 2 different guys alright! Plus I wanted Jake to have someone to Huggle. Because I think he's tired of me Huggling him… Sure he was fine with it at first…. Until I accidently called him Edward, Then he threw a Chair at my head… Don't worry; it's only a minor concussion. J.K. (By the way for those of you who follow me, This Stories Paring Separator is Bella/Edward)

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Introduction

Kristi Masen is a 16 year old girl living in La Push. Her Red flaming hair makes all the boys stare. Her tall stance is long at 5'11 and her freckles brighten up her face. She's totally Perfect right?

Wrong! Having a crush Jacob Black doesn't help either. Especially when he starts acting like… a Zombie! But that's not her only problem…

Does Jake even know she exists? Her problems just keep growing…

Almost like her love for Jake. Can she make him see that she can be his love, even when she finds his love may be just what is killing her….

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

That's just thee intro, I sort of like a preface, except more like, here is the problem…and stuffs like that. Chap 1 up tomorrow (Hopefully…)


	2. Chapter 1

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi.

Authors Note: By tHe way… Post eclipse. B/E J/O.C. And any other naturally accruing

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Chapter 1

I love Jacob Black. It's a simple as that.

He doesn't know I exist. I walk past him in the halls, and his black hair just covers his face, and he doesn't even look at me. It doesn't bother me anymore. Not at all, actually. His eyes just stun me.

I try to ignore the words coming from all those people. Their voices wring with hate:

"Did you hear? Jake was in love with that girl dating Edward Cullen!"

Lately, he hasn't been in school. I worry. What am I saying?

What can I, Kristi Mason do about it?

I literally have 2 friends.

Bethie and Jackie, their it, my only friends. They don't even know about my feelings for Jake though. They would laugh. It's not funny. I truly Love him.

I think he may be doing drugs or something, because I don't think people grow 3 inches in 2 months, and gain 30 pounds of pure muscles naturally!

I still Love him, He's been out of school lately though, and once again I'm worried.

I sit here in Language class, thinking about him, and I am totally going to fail this test we are having in 10 minutes.

Wait, 10 MINUTES!!!!!! I have to focus!

"Alright Class when I pass out your tests, put your name on the top, and answer the multiple choice," Said my Lang teacher Mr. Erwhtaurnme to my class.

Then, Jake black came in. He had Band-Aids all over his face and arms, and he was walking on crutches. Gauze pads covering him as well. What the Hell happened?

"Ah, Mr. Black, Glad you could join us, What happened?" Our ever so prodding teacher asked Jake.

"Glad to be here." He winced as he tried to smile, and utterly failed. I could see and hear his sadness. "Motorcycle accident."

He turned and looked at me. He just looked at me. His eyes, they focused into mine, And I felt a feeling I never knew existed. And I could see he felt it as well.

"Erm… Mr. Erwhtaurnme, I feel ill, I'm sorry, Do you mind calling my father?" Jake said.

"Sure, I mean, I talked to your doctor and he said you should be in bed still." My teacher said.

Jake looked at me again. I feel he sensed my longing urge to hold him…

I could see My teacher dial the number of the office. And in minutes, Jake was out of the room. Damn, he was so beautiful…

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE! Jake POV!BEBEBEBEBEBBBB

I knocked on Sam and Emily's door. Emily answered the door.

"Oh, Hello Jake, how are you?" She smiled, her scarred face looked to happy. "You were gone quite a while! Would you like some help inside?"

I frowned and shook my head. And said:

"Emily… I… I… Just imprinted."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Ohh!!! Cliffy!!! Okay, I know there are a bunch of these, stories, but uh, I really need motivation more than an Imogen Heap Music Video! (Hide and seek, but I also like Headlock)… So please review. One review other than my Friends (You KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!! Still review, but it does NOT count!!!) Please! All a lowly writer like me wants is review! Oh, and uh, The last chap (Don't worry…. that's a while off… ) I need some song ideas! If you THINK you know what will happen… It's going to be called:

OHH! Another Cliffy!!!


	3. Thank You!

Sorry Guys this isn't a real chapter, But I just wanted to thank my reviewers… I appreciate your reviewing!!! I really like When people review.

Thank you:

shipporinKIMS11… (My NOT friend… she obviously is my friend)

ExodusBeteNoire

Kia the Kali

Shmoey

Thank you all for supporting me! I just hope the list will get longer… -


	4. Sorries about Chap 2

Sorry!!

My computer is being annoying, and decided not to post my entire chapter 2, (ITS REALLY IMPRTAN) that's probably why I was so confused when everybody said that, and then I checked and It didn't even post like a half!!! Sorry I'll try to get it wrking!!!


	5. CHAPTER 2 WORKING!

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi.

Authors Note: Hi! I have so much to be thankful for!!! Thank you for Reviewing, my Friends! Again, Thanks!!!! Oh, and er… This is your reward…Oh, and Bella and Edward are in this chapter, I had to include them in here somewhere. You may be thinking "Relevance?" and I know, but it will all make sense in time. Oh and Bella and Eddie are married. -

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Chapter 2

Kristi POV

After Jake left I was bored the rest of the day. I passed the test. I hope. I live near the school, so to support the "giant wolf" Things, I heard about, I don't drive home. So it was 3, and I was walking, down the road that leads to my house. I sighed, just another day without Jake. Maybe I would call Bethie or Jackie after I got home. Hell, I had nothing else to do with my spare time… My dad is an engineer, and my Ma is a Teacher, 4th Grade. 4th grade goes longer than high, and Dad normally doesn't get home until late (I think he might be having an affair) But my Gran (She lives with us, she's so OLD! She lived through the Flu epidemic of the 1910's Her brother and mother both died!That's how old she is!!!) is always home, though. She calls everybody (Male or Female) Edward. Odd right? I was more concentrating on the road ahead then getting home really. This was the first time I haven't thought of Jake. It was around September, and it was getting cold so I quickened my pace. You know, I hadn't been down to forks lately, I have a couple of friends there. After I get home, I'll drive my car there. (I have a 1990 Chevy SUV) So I walked home.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward POV( no he's not behind Kristie he's at his house)

"Are you sure Bella? I mean really sure?" I asked hoping I could convince my wife out of this. She had been asking for so long to become a vampire, but I had denied her request for so long, hoping not to make her eternally damned like me. But it has become inevitable.

"Yes, Edward I am ready." She smiled, and put her warm hand on my face, I would miss the feeling of warmth radiating off her skin. "I love you." Her smiled widened, and I didn't have to read her mind to know she was thinking of spending forever with me, and I have to say, I was looking forward to that part as well.

"I love you so much my love…" I kissed her hand, and smiled. "Mrs. Cullen" I smiled, the sound of the words made me smile wider as well.

Through all of this we had forgotten that my father, Carlisle was in the room placing an I.V. of morphine into my sweets arm. If vampires could cry, I would be. Bella certainly was. I leaned in to her neck, and bit it. How could I? I leaned out, and her tears cease. I could see the pain in her eyes, but she was trying so hard for me not to scream. For at this moment, my venom was running through her.

"I… I'm so sorry, Bella. But you don't have to be brave, Love." She looked at me, and I nodded. And she screamed. The loudest scream and I wanted to hold her, and love her. So I held her in my arms, and kissed her forehead. I don't think I will ever stop hearing the screams.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBE

Kristie POV

As I drove into Forks in my Chevy, I could feel the difference in temperature. It felt much colder. It was odd, but it always felt warmer in La Push. As I drove past a small road that led to the private Cullen manor, I heard screams. Loud, shrill, painful screams. I stopped my car, and jumped out. I followed the screams to the Cullen home. I got worried.

What if the Cullen's were like a Serial killer army?

What if that boy Edward was killing somebody right now?

What if I could run in there and save them?

So I ran to the front door. It took a while to find it. Man, this house was huge! But I had no time to think about, right now there was a Hannibal Lector moving going on inside this house!!!! To my surprise the door was open. They were killing somebody, and they leave the door open? Man, this must have been their first killing. I remembered something. About 2 years ago, I had been hit by a car delivering newspapers for the local delivery boy, (He was ill.\ The flu. ) right around this area. I broke all my ribs, and both my arms. I would have died if Dr. Cullen hadn't carried me inside. I remember how beautiful all of them were. I remember 3 of them had to leave at how much I was bleeding. Edward stayed, I remember, he had to leave after a while as well. Eventually the only one left was Dr. Cullen. I would have died if he hadn't saved me.

But I couldn't think of that. I ran upstairs to where I believed the screaming was loudest. I followed the sound down the upstairs hallway, and finally found the door where I could clearly hear the screaming. I could now make the screams out as words.

"EDWARD!!! MAKE IT STOP!!! I'M ON FIRE! OH LORD PLEASE!" The voice was female.

Oh god, did _I_ want to open the door? What if they had her on one of those torture machines?

Oh Jesus, Where they raping her?

I could stop them. And so, I slammed the door open ( kicked it, it hurt, but the door broke.) Everybody looked up except for the girl screaming. There was an I.V. and there was a heart monitor.

What the hell is this?

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Whoot! I did it!!! Alright you know the drill. Review, and I'll write another chapter. PLEASE???

Sorry Jake wasn't in the chappie, I didn't have time to be in this. I swear he'll be in the next chap. IF I write it.


	6. Chapter 3

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi.

Authors Note: Hi, okay after my computers mental breakdown, THIS chapter will have the werewolf clan!!!! Whoot!!!! Oh, and I changed my separator. Oh YEAH!!! It is now Kristie Jake. Plus I use a lot of Hannibal Lector comments. He's a cannibal guy, serial killer. GO GASPARD!!!! (He is in Hannibal Rising)

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

Chapter 3

Kristie POV

I saw Doctor Cullen, Edward, the screaming girl, and a few I didn't recognize . I noticed all the people that had to leave the room before when I got hit by the car. I stood there, Embarrassed. What had I done, interrupted them saving someone? Jeez, there goes my Hannibal Lector theory.

"Can we help you?" Doctor Cullen said, and he looked down at my leg, the one I had kicked the door down with.

"Sorry, I though… Um, well… boy, do I feel stupid." I said trying to make a joke out of it. My leg started to sting, and I looked down at it, and there was a huge gash on my leg, and it was bleeding. A LOT.

"Oh… God… You're bleeding." The skinnier one of the two boys (Other than Edward) said. He bit his lip, and his eyes, they went… _black_.

"Um, Yeah, I kicked down the door, of course I'm bleeding." I laughed. "I should go." I started limping away. And then I could hear a growl. It scared me, so I ran as fast as my Poor leg could move. It was obviously not that fast. By the time I got out the door, the black eyed guy dived for me. He was pulled away by the rest of them, except for Edward; he was still quieting that poor girl's screaming.

But before I could get away, I could feel him nick my wrist with his teeth. It stung, and I yelped. I ran as fast as I could not even bothering to limp in care for my leg. I just, ran. My hand started to burn like it was on fire. I didn't care. I got down the stairs, and I heard the group yelling at me to come back, yeah, like I would. It really _was_ a Hannibal Lector movie. Like, Silence of the Lambs, or something. (A.N Yeah, like the lamb was being silent. TT) As I was opening the door, Jake was standing there with a group of guys about his age. He looked at me with fear and concern. The pain in my arm had grown worse. It had moved to my entire body.

"Jake…" I mumbled before passing out onto the cold floor of the Cullen Mansion. (Lector Mansion more like!!!)

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

Jake POV

To my absolute horror, my love fell to the floor. What was I talking about? I barely knew her. But, I did imprint on her, so yes, I did love Kristie. I knelt down to carry her, and noticed the huge gash on her leg and the bite mark on her wrist. Damn Leeches, they took Bella, know they had to take my true love away from me? Her red hair was spread on the floor, like the sun. Yes, she was my sun I suppose. I picked her up, and everything paused as I could see the little color she had left vanishing. Whoever bit her, I would personally tear limb from limb, and enjoy the tearing sounds. I ran into the room I knew as the Living room. Not like these monsters were living. I placed her on the couch. Why wasn't she screaming? I was glad, for I knew if she did I couldn't stand it. At least it was an indicator she was alive. I grabbed her limp hand.

"SAM!" I yelled. "One of the bloodsuckers Bit her." I said getting angrier every time I spoke.

"Oh, God." I could hear him say and run up the stairs and yell "CARLISLE! SHES BITTEN!" I could hear somebody rush down the stairs.

About 10 seconds later, Carlisle was in here, looking at her. He picked up her wrist. He brought it up to his mouth, and I'm not really sure what happened next. I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't see what he was doing. I opened when I could feel her hand grasp mine, and the awful smell of leeches was gone, and all was left was Kirstie's scent. She smelled of chocolate, and summer. Odd, but this was the best smell I had ever smelt. I smiled.

"What, what, happened?" She asked her look blank and quiet. At least Bella's screams were almost gone, and were just recurring yelps. "Jake, where are your crutches? Why are you holding my hand? Why do I feel light headed? Why do I feel like I got bit by something? Why the hell aren't you wearing a SHIRT?" She asked, her head leaning up with every word. I smiled and laughed.

"Alright. You knocked down the door to Edward Cullen's room, and you lost to much blood, cuz of the gash you got the hard wood. I don't have the crutches because I really wasn't that injured. I'm holding your hand because I love you, You feel light headed because of the amount of blood you lost, I don't know why you feel that way, and I'm just a show-off" I finished, grinning.

"You... Love me?" She said her eyes wide. "You never met me!" she said sitting up.

"Yes I love you, and I _have _met you Kristie." I said. She tred to say something else, but I was too quick and kissed her…

…And it was much better than kissing Bella.

It was like flying, probably because she kissed me back, and her frail arms lay weak at her side. I ran my fingers through her hair. I broke us apart to breath. And her breath was quick and in small rasps.

"One last question," She said.

"Sure." My breathing still in heavy

"why do you love me?" Her eyes shining, and I couldn't deny her request. "I swear, I the first time you looked at me was at school today. It's not like love at first sight exists or anything." She said sighing. "Did you only kiss me because I like you?" She didn't exactly seem finished. "And I Swear that one of those guys bit me upstairs, and started sucking my blood." She looked inpatient.

I turned to Sam, and Sam nodded, indicating that I could tell her about our Lycanthropy. (Were-Wolfism)

"Alright. Get ready for the craziest thing you will ever hear." I sat down, on the coach with her. I looked at Carlisle, who was in the other room, but had come in again, and he nodded as well.

In these next minutes, I would tell her about us.

JKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

AN: Sorry, another short one. It's neat though.

WHoot!!!!


	7. Chapter 4

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi.

AN: Alright. I TRIED to Jake back, but uh, he through a mirror at me. He said that it was "My Fault." And I shouldn't have "Written that shit" Alright, so this chapter is a little annoying to him. So what? Sorry it took so long. I have a large Bleeding scratch on my face from the mirror. Plus I have a really bad cold. How am I supposed to call my inner Edward and the gang to show me what happens next if they can't resist drinking my blood. I had to tell them to leave. What I'm saying is I had terrible writers block. Just awful, I even had trouble writing this authors note. I could not figure out what Kristie should do at this point. Just read the Chapter…

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJKJKJJKJKJK

Chapter 4

Jake POV

I told her everything. About the Wolves, the cold ones, the tale of the third wife and she just sat and listened. I also told her about imprinting, and how we were made for each other. Sadly, she then said:

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She laughed, and it stung. My sun was setting. "All this just because you thought I would sleep with you, because you wove this tale." She stood up, and slapped me, and I assume, she felt it, because she held her hand after that, I didn't at least physically.

"That's not it Kristie, I swear it's true." I said trying to hold her hands, but she pulled away, I noticed she was crying.

"You just used my weak feelings!!!" She yelled. "I'm leaving. You just wanted some, and you know what Jacob Black, you're an asshole!" I winced at the words.

"You know what? Why don't I show you?" I said, getting ahead of myself. What was I doing?

I quickly breathed in, and I let my inner wolf take me. I transformed, and moved to the bathroom because I would be Naked. When I got back from the bathroom, Kristie was gone.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

Kristie POV

I ran as fast as I could. I was in love with a _werewolf. _I just kept running (More or less limping, but hey, running limping you know) When I reached the car, I hopped in, and locked all the doors. I fumbled for my keys in my pocket, when I got them I stuck them into the ignition. I turned to look at my rear view mirror, only to see Jake standing at me, telling me to roll down the window. I sped off, running over his foot as I went. He kept after, and the look on his face made me want to stop the car. I increased the speed of my car to 80 MPH, and he was still right beside me.

"Please Kristie!" He yelled, getting his voice over the howl of my engine.

"NO! Get away from me you monster!" I could see it stung him. He hung back, and I sped in front of him. I had to leave. I drove straight to La Push, but I went to Jackie's house, and knocked on the door.

"Jackie?" I said when she opened the door.

"Oh, Kristie! Wazzup?" She said smiling. Then she looked at my leg. "What in all the hells happened to your leg?"

"Nothing," I said. "I just kicked down a door." I smiled.

"Ooh. Who's door? Did you do something _naughty?" _ She smiled evilly. Normally I was the perv in our group, but tonight it was enough to send me over the edge.

"Nope, I just need my friends. Can you call Bethie?" She nodded. "Yeah, do you want me to call Pete?"

"Oh, please, just because I dated him for two years." I sighed. Pete was my ex-BF. We were going to get married. He was just too clingy (Ball and Freaking Chain man!). But he was a friend, and I needed him. How would you react to your crush liking you back (That wasn't o bad) and then realizing he's a werewolf, and you just interrupted a clan of vampires while they were transforming someone into a vampire?

"Call him." I whispered. I knew he still loved me, but I was DESPERATE!

"Alright, come in. You can order Pizza from my cell. Oh, and we have some alcohol and Gauze in the bathroom." Jackie said. She was funny. Her Calvin and Hobbs pajamas made just about everybody laugh. She had long Brown/dirty blond hair, and had green eyes. She was a lot shorter than me, she was like 4'8'' or something. I looked around her huge house, and she handed me some ridiculously expensive thing, and I dialed the local dominoes. After I ordered three orders of Cheesy bread, 2 large pepperoni and pepper pizzas, Plus that Oreo dessert pizza, I went into her bathroom, and fixed up my gash. I assumed she wouldn't mind, so I went into Jackie's bedroom (it was blue, and had tons of junk everywhere) and got a T shirt and some sweats. I changed, and met Jackie in the kitchen, where I handed her the cell phone.

"So, uh, whose door did ya kick down?" Jackie Asked. "Oh, and Pete and Bethie are gonna be here in 5 minutes. Kay?"

"Um… Well, I was driving down to Forks, you know? And you know how you get to Princes house?"

"Oh yeah, the road by the Cullens house." She nodded.

"So, like I was driving past that road, and I heard screaming." I sighed, I couldn't tell her about the_ beast_. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"_**Screaming?**_" She said shaking. "Oh, this isn't one of your Gaspard Ulliel Crazies is it?"

"Naw. So I get out of my car, and it turns out it was coming out of the Cullen mansion, so I like started to run, and the front door was open so I went in and followed the screams, and I kicked down Edward's bedroom door, and apparently, They were saving someone she got bitten by, uh, a snake. Yeah. And one of the guys in the room attacked me, and I passed out, and I woke up and Jacob Black was there."

"Oh, the Indian guy," She said smiling. "You like em. I can tell…." She said, but I silenced her for the rest of my story.

"So he said he was worried and I kissed him, and yeah, and he told me he had, er... He told me he had _**Cancer.**_" I said, trying to make it sound serious. My Grandfather had died of cancer, and so I could use this for my sensitive feeling thing.

_**"Cancer?" **_Jackie said. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah. So I was like oh, you're trying to take advantage of me, and he said so what If I am, and he kissed me again, and tried to take my shirt off, but I hit him and ran" I said. Okay, Good right? Now Jackie hated him too. Then the doorbell rang. We went to answer it, and it was Bethie and Pete. I gave Pete a hug, he was tall, and yet not as tall as Jake. He was chubby around the middle, but still had TONS of muscle. He had blond hair, and deep Brown eyes that looked black. He always wore a green sweater. He smiled. And then I gave Bethie a hug, she was 1 stupid centimeter taller than I, and had short blond hair. Her hazel eyes lit up the sky. He muscular build came from TONES of soccer, her glasses reflected my smile, and she laughed the best laugh ever.

"I brought those Hannibal Movies you asked for" Pete said slamming a pile of DVDs into my hands. Silence of the Lambs, Hannibal, and Hannibal Rising (Gaspard Ulliel), my favorites, man, Jackie knew me well.

"Oh, and I brought InuYasha The Movie 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5." Bethie smiled. I was an InuYasha-e. (For those of you who don't know, it's a manga/Anime Rumiko Takahashi)Pete Grimaced.

"Can we watch the Hannibal movies first?" He begged.

"Sure, as long as we start with Hannibal Rising." I smiled. We would be up all night. Thank god it's the weekend. "Go, Go, Gaspard!" I smiled jokingly. To the living room we went.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJk

We watched all the movies. Pete fell asleep during Silence Of The lambs, and Bethie fell asleep during InuYasha The Movie 3. We woke them up, and gave them each 2 liters of Soda we got from the pizza guy (Whom we didn't tip…) And we sung Karaoke until 5 AM when we all fell asleep. I think I could do it. I think I could get over Jake. Sure, we were made for each other, but who really cared? I could live with somebody else!

Maybe.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

Jake POV

I was screaming, yelling. Breaking things, whatever. I kept screaming. I didn't know what was happening, I came back because I smelt her, and her beauty, and now she hated me. I should go back to trying to become a Wolf forever. But we were made for each other, and I was made to be hers. She could love me, right? I mean, Bella was in love with the Leech, right? I hope she could learn to love me. Because to me, she was the most beautiful creature ever to walk this earth. I loved her, and I know she loved me. I closed my eyes and sat on the couch of Sam Uley's house. I saw something, it was a face of a boy, an okay face of a boy. He had blond hair, Brown eyes, He was a little chubby, but He was good looking, I guess. Who was this? A new werewolf? A new Vampire? And then I heard Kristie, and she said

"I could get over Jake."

And I could see her kiss that retched boy… In my head. I opened my eyes, and I got up, and ran into the woods. I was going to get motorcycle. She didn't love me. And so obviously, Bella didn't. I had No one. I had to end this pain now. It would be easy, Motorcycle accident. Not Suicide, Motorcycle accident.

End Chapter 4

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

AN Now, I need reviews please. Oh, and I'm SORRY!!! Just keep reading, I'm sure that just because your angry at me until I post the next chappie. I would like to thank Bethie (The real one, or course her name isn't really Bethie, but you know) Jackie, and My Pete (HIS NAME IS NOT REALLY PETE but he is my BF) For putting up with me making his character hated. SORRY!!! I had to make a antagonist. Srry. This is gonna get good I promise! Well, this could be the last chapter if no one reviews… Please review. Hey, it could end here. Jake dies. That's it, unless…. SOMEBODY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 5

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi

AN Okay. Since I got reviews, and I KNOW how much you hat Kristie at this point, but ya know, I really need to say, at this point I don't like her very much either. But hey, after my imaginary Kristie kept singing "What I've Done" by Linkin Park, I really had to forgive her and write this beautiful Chapter. Jake gave me a big hug after writing this chapter and he told me he loved me. YEAH!!!!! Alright on With the Chapter.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

Chapter 4 Re-Cap

_I had to end this pain now. It would be easy, Motorcycle accident. Not Suicide, Motorcycle accident. _

Chapter 5

**K****ristie**** POV**

It was 5. I didn't fall asleep. All I saw was Jake on his Motorcycle. Riding. He was crying, I think.

He said

"Motorcycle accident"

I hoped this was a dream. A really scary dream. He couldn't do this could he? I mean… Oh God. I Love him. I couldn't live without him. Who was I kidding? We were made for each other. Whoever broke his heart before, was a Bitch. But what did I know?

Well, I knew I had to mend it. The sun was just barely coming up, and I got up with it.

"Uhh… Kristie?" Pete whimpered. I stepped on his stomach. Whoops.

"Sorry Pete. I gotta go." I ran out the door, careful not to step on Bethie or Jackie. It would take too long to drive, so I ran. I just kept running. As fast as I could. I focused on where it was. I could see him, clearly. He was looking over a cliff. Oh, damn, I really had no time. I had to go faster. Who was really the monster here?

I knew where the cliff was. I ran strait there, following the motorcycle tracks. I saw the top of the cliff and heard the roar of an engine. Oh God. I had to run across the river to get there. I decided just to shout at him instead.

"JAKE!" I yelled, trying to get my voice over the howl of the river, and the engine. "JAKE!" I cried again.

"WHAT?!" I could hear him faintly.

"STOP!"

"STOP WHAT"

"DON"T DO THIS!!!" I was crying now.

"LEAVE ME! YOU DON"T LOVE ME!"

"YES I DO… LISTEN TO YOUR COMMON SENSE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE TO MYSELF IF YOU DID THIS?"

"FINE! GET UP HERE KRISTIE!" He yelled. I ran across the river focusing on the rocks that I could jump on. I got across the river, and climbed up the side of the cliff, which was just a steep hill. When I got to the top, I ran up to him and kissed him fiercely. He pulled me away. He looked rugged, his long black hair was in serious need of _bed head _products. A strict scowl lined his lips.

"What?" He looked awfully angry. But I just held him close, in a gripping hug.

"Please don't do this. I love you. I adore you. I'm sorry for calling you a monster. It wasn't right. _I'm _the monster. I just, I need you. I was afraid. Not afraid of you really, but what I thought you were. You're not a monster. Your Jacob Black. You are also a were wolf, but who cares? Maybe that monster who left you before. But I just want you to be happy. And if we were made for each other, I assume that you could be happy with me. But I want is for you to be okay! I love you Jake. It was truly love at first sight." As I said this I cried letting my tears fall on his muscular shoulder. Although it was probably 15 degrees, He was wearing a bare shirt, ripped jean shorts, and bare feet, and I was wearing a pair of Jackie's sweats, and a tee shirt that said:

_If you can read this, your way to close!_ On the front, and on the back it said: _Buzz off!_

Jake was a lot taller than me, so his chin rested on my hair, and he said:

"Do I have to buzz off?" I laughed and shook my head. He put his finger under my chin, and coaxed my face up, and he kissed me, softly but roughly.

"Hey, Jake…" I said between kisses.

"Yeah?" He replied huskily.

"Why are you so hot?"

"Well, My grandfather and father were both pretty handsome, and my mother was stunning…" I cut him off laughing. I broke off the kiss and stood back a little.

"No, I mean your body temperature!" I laughed.

"Oh, it's a werewolf thing." He said, leaning in to kiss me again, but I put a finger on his lips.

"Do you want to go swimming?" I smiled deviously, although, I was STILL a virgin (nothing wrong with THAT) I could probably seduce Jake… (AN Perv wink!!!)

"Won't you get cold?" He said obviously confused…

"No… Not as long as you come too." I said, smiling again.

"Wait, Kristie…" He said finally realizing what I was saying… "A. We JUST got together, although I do think because we were born in love that shouldn't matter…"

I smiled wildly, and started to take off my tee shirt, but he pulled it down again, and said;

"There's a B too." I frowned, but listened intently. "I don't want hurt you, accidently. You know?"

"Please Jake!" I Pleaded. "We have a lifetime, and doing it now, well, you would probably get more practice on not hurting me. "

"And C…. I saw you kiss that guy."

"WHAT GUY?"

"Well, imprinted werewolves and the people they imprint on, they can see the other person/werewolf, or what their thinking."

"Oh. You must have seen my memories." She laughed. "I was thinking about my first kiss."

"Oh well, forget A and C, I just don't want to KILL you!!!" He said, again.

"God, you know, I have a very high tolerance for pain. I was once EMO you know." Jake suddenly got nervous. I laughed and said: "I had to blow off some steam." I held up my wrist where he noticed several scars, some across, diagonal, and my PERSONAL favorite it was the letter J. I looked at his eyes he was crying.

"You hurt yourself?" He said.

"It's no big deal. I just…" He cut me off with a kiss. And he took my tee shirt off as we made our way toward the cliff.

"Don't worry." He said between kisses. "I am an experienced cliff diver."

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKKJKJ

**Pete POV**

"Damn! Where did Kristie go!" I yelled as Jackie and Bethie started to look around the house.

"God, you still love her, don't you Pete?" Jackie said, after he were all in the same room again. I nodded shyly, afraid of Bethie's laugh. "She probably went to see that Jake guy."

"You mean sexy dude who never wears a shirt and has a body so perfect that looks like a god shaped it and called it his perfect creation?" Bethie said, not being sarcastic, sometimes, I just wanted to knock that pretty little face into the wall.

"What's so great about this guy?" I asked, my anger probably showing intensely.

"Oh, he tried to have like sex or something with Kristie but she loves him A LOT!!!" Jackie said. I rushed outside. Her car was still there.

"Jackie, can I borrow your outback?" I asked, motioning to her Subaru Outback parked in the driveway.

"Where ya thinking of going?"Jackie said, smiling.

"Well, I've seen him hanging out by those cliffs by the edge of that biking trail."

"Oh. Well we'll come with!" Bethie said smiling, Walking towards the outback. Jackie took keys out of her pocket, and told me she was driving. I was fine, as long as we found Kristie.

JKJKJKJJKKJKJKJJKKJKJKJKJJKKJJKJ

An Sorry it took SOO long, I had some problems with the BF, and Yeah. Thnks Review or this story is NO MORE!!!!


	9. Chapter 6

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi Or the lyrics to Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne

AN: Okay, Know this Chapter is VERY important because you need to pay very close attention. I'm sorry it took so long, I was A. writing Reviews, an B. Mourning over the loss of my boyfriend, but I didn't really like him that way in the first place, I got over it. A lot of Avril Lavigne/ Full Moon O Sagashite songs… But Jake is here, and that is all that matters.

Jake: What the crap is wrong with you Kimi!

Kimi: Haha, you crack me up Jake!

Jake: I told you, I'm not here, I'm a figment of your imagination

Kimi: Oh, HAHA

Jake… Cleopatra Queen of Denial…

Kimi: Who ya calling Queen of the Denial, mister: I'll be waiting on the wings?

Jake: THAT'S PERSONAL!!!!

Kimi: Yeah, Yeah on with the chapter.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJK

**Chapter 6**

**Kristie POV**

When We reached the edge of the cliff, Jake was still wearing his shorts, but all I was wearing was my underwear, which was all bought from Victoria Secret. (What? they were having a sale!!!!)

He grabbed me tightly around the waist and smiled. He picked me up bridal style, and stepped back a little, and then he started to run forward and jumped off the cliff and into the rapids below. swam to the surface, I pulled back his black hair, so it was out of his face, and kissed him, as he reached back to undo my bra….

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

1 Hour later…

**Pete POV**

Jackie was driving to slowly.

What if Kristie was being raped or something?

She was mine.

I couldn't live without her, friends, or a couple, as long as I could see her face.

But, I wanted her. In the worst way. I couldn't help it.

"Could you drive any faster?"I asked Jackie, more Frustrated than I intended.

"Dude, we are here!" Jackie said drawing the car into Park, and turning it off.

"That's Jakes bike." Bethie said, pointing to a messed up Red motorcycle at the top of the cliff.

"Oh, Shit!" I yelled and unbuckled, jumping out of the car, and running to the top of the cliff.

Looking around, I saw Kristie's tee shirt, and sweats.

"BETHIE! JACKIE!!!" I yelled Picking up the tee shirt.

Bethie and Jackie immediately came racing over, at the same pace, and when they got there, they shook their heads.

"She wouldn't." Jackie said.

"Yes she would." Bethie said.

"She doesn't love him." I said.

"Oh, yes she does." Bethie mumbled.

"What was that?" I said, my eyes crunching into a scowl.

"I said she loves him!" Bethie yelled. "Something you could never give her! As I recalled, you called her a Bastard!"

Na na, na na na, na naI miss you, miss you so badI don't forget you, oh it's so sadI hope you can hear meI remember it clearly

"I made some mistakes!" I yelled back, and I could see Jackie was scared. And Bethie moved in my face to yell at me.

"Mistakes! You were manipulating her, to get what you wanted Pete! You're a monster, she told you to stop, but you just KEEP DOING IT!!!"

The day you slipped awayWas the day I found it won't be the sameOoooh

It all happened so quickly, and It shocked me. I just pushed her. Bethie screamed. I didn't think she would fall. She fell back, and she fell of the cliff. I ran to look, but she had already been consumed by waves. Bethie was gone. Then I saw Jake and Kristie run out from the woods, and she was holding his pants over her body, and he was hiding behind a tree.

Na na na na na na naI didn't get around to kiss youGoodbye on the handI wish that I could see you againI know that I can't

She resurfaced, but she was just floating, and the water around her was red. Her glasses fell off, and her blond hair surrounded her in the water. Her face was pale and had a blank expression. She was staring at the sky. Kristie screamed:

"BETHIE!!!!" and charged at the water. Jake, grabbed his pants from her, and before I could blink he was in the water like a bullet.

OoooohI hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearlyThe day you slipped awayWas the day I found it won't be the sameOoooh

I looked at Jackie, she was crying, and snot was coming out of her nose. She was on her cell phone, and she had probably called 911.

"Hello." She said, looking at me. "I would like to report a murder of a 16 year old girl. I witnessed it. Her name was Bethie. Okay. Pete. NO I CAN"T HOLD MY FRIEND IS DEAD!!!!!" She hung up the phone. They will be here in two minutes. Before I knew it, I was running.

I had my wake upWon't you wake upI keep asking whyAnd I can't take itIt wasn't fakeIt happened, you passed by

I had some relatives in Italy. I would go there. I ran to the outback. And Noticed the keys were still in the ignition. I got in the front, and sped away.

JKJKJJKJJKJKKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

**Jake POV**

I carried Bethie's body out of the water. I placed her on the ground beside the river bed. I checked her pulse. Not a sound. I shook my head, and looked up at Kristie who was crying terribly.

Now you are gone, now you are goneThere you go, there you goSomewhere I can't bring you backNow you are gone, now you are goneThere you go, there you go,Somewhere your not coming back

I tried CPR, but I didn't work. Kristie just kept crying. She wrapped her arms, around Bethie's body, and rocked it back and forth.

"Wake up." She mumbled.

"Please wakeup"

"When you yosh it out…" Kristie started (**AN**** shipporinKIMS11, you get this…)**

"Yosh." Jackie finished, her eyes brimming with tears, and she joined Kristie in tears.

They looked at each other solemnly, and both said:

"Go crack Amish." It started to rain.

The day you slipped awayWas the day i found it won't be the same noo..The day you slipped awayWas the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Even though I never met Bethie, I started to cry with them until the paramedics arrived.

When they got there, they put her into a body bag, and Jackie, Kristie and I stood there. In a hug. The both cried on my shoulders, as we prepared for many years of pain.

Na na, na na na, na naI miss you

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJKJKJ

AN I'm SOOOO Sorry I killed off Bethie, I just couldn't have her die the OTHER way. Whoops. Well, I'm more sorry to shipporinKIMS11 who is the basis for Bethie. I'm sorry dude. The whole Yosh it out, crack amish thing is our handshake. So THAT is sentimental. In a way, this is symbolic. DON"T LEAVE ME SAKURA CHAN!!!!! Okay. Thank you. Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 7

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi!!!

AN: Yo, readers/reviewers! I would like to thank shipporinKIMS11, for really making this possible, for being too perfect, and to SilenceX, for being her very funny character persona. (Those are the basis for Bethie, and Jackie, and if you're wondering who is Pete, well, he really doesn't socialize much, and hates when I talk about anything to do with Edward…) So um thank you reviewers, and those who have yet to review, after you finish this chapter, I encourage you to REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Imaginary conversation with Random twilight characters

Jake: You're a really selfish author. You talk more about reviews than you do about Kristie!

Kimi: Oh please. You are really obnoxious.

Jake: Me? Obnoxious? What about you, Ms. Oh, you are SOOO hot Jake!!!!

Kimi: HEY!!!!

Esme: Hey is for horses dear.

Emmet: Ohh… Kimi got busted.

Kimi: Oh shut it.

Rosalie: My husband will not shut it!!!

Emmet: You tell her!!!!

Kimi: Shut up Rosalie. You're just a dumb blonde!!!

Rosalie: Hey, you're a blonde too!

Kimi: Well, at least I am not a dumb one!!!!!!!!!

Edward: Just get on with the chapter!!!!

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

**Mrs. Bethie's Mom (Bethie's mom) POV**

**3 days after the death of Bethie**

I walked down a flight of stairs into the Forks morgue (They didn't have one in La Push) where they were holding my oldest daughter Bethie for examination. She was murdered by a boy named Peter Kurchinetz. He was a good friend of hers. I walked along, with my 15 year old Son, Tom, (Timothy the middle child, I have 3, including Bethie) and my 13 year old daughter Stephanie. I wasn't sure what time it was, I had lost all of that sense, there wasn't any time left. I just knew that I got a call, telling me to show up here. Hopefully, Kristie, and Jackie, and Kristie's new boyfriend, got the same call, because although they were just some reckless teens, they were the gentlest people I knew. As I opened the door to the waiting room, I saw Kristie, Jackie, and Kristie's macho boyfriend sitting there, in the thin chairs. I walked in, with a sad fake smile. This was going to be rough.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

**Kristie POV**

"Hello Mrs. Tajeski." I said saddened. "Hey, Sammy, Hey Tommy." I smiled at Bethie's younger brother, who has had a crush on me since I was in 7th grade. Tommy frowned.

"Who's that?" He pointed to Jake.

"Me? I'm Kristie's _**very **_serious boyfriend." Jake smiled deviously, as he said it.

"Oh, um hi." Tommy said, stuttering.

"Excuse me, Are you the family of Elizabeth Tajeski?" A man came out, that I knew to be Charles Swan, the sheriff of Forks. "Oh, hello Jake ,What are you doing here?"

"This is my girlfriend, Kristina Masen, she knew Bethie." Jake stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well then, let's get on with this. Normally, we wouldn't let kids in the investigation of a murder, but since you are all here, I might as well state the facts." Sheriff Swan said, obviously offended by Jake's words. (I wonder why…?)

"I really think it's important to talk to experts. This is Dr. Hirsh. She is performed the autopsy on Elizabeth." The sheriff said, as a thirty year old woman came back, she had long black hair, tied in a tight bun. Dr. Hirsh was wearing an outrageous amount of make-up, and had a really mini skirt on. She nodded at her introduction.

"What's an autopsy?" Sammy asked, innocent as possible.

"It's when they take the guts out of dead people." Tom said laughing almost. Sammy started crying.

"No, no honey…" I said smiling, kneeling to get to her level, and putting my hands on her shoulders. "It's when they have a doctor's appointment on a person who passed on, like Bethie." She nodded, and I stood up, and when Mrs. Tajeski wasn't looking, I wacked Tommy in the back of the head.

I walked over to Jake again, and grabbed his warm hand.

"Well, so, after doing a surface examination, we found this in her pocket." Dr. Hirsh, and handed Mrs. Tajeski a piece of crumpled paper, that looked as if somebody had put it through a washing machine.

"Oh My lord." Mrs. Tajeski said, tears threatening to tear at her very soul. She handed me the paper and sat down in one of the plastic chairs.

I looked at the paper, and at the top, in Bethie's neat-yet-completely-messed-up handwriting, it said: Baby Names. It had a list of baby names, girl and boy.

"When performing the actual autopsy, we found traces of, well, rape." Dr. Hirsh said frowning.

"RAPE?" Jackie yelled knocking down the chair behind her. "I SWEAR TO GOD I will kill whoever did this to her!"

"After examining further, we found a fetus." Dr. Hirsh said, again keeping a straight face.

"Jesus" Mrs. Tajeski said, tears rolling down her eyes. "She was really pregnant?"

"Yes. We believe it was Peter Kurchinetz, the sex of the baby was…"

"Female." I whispered, realizing why Bethie had bought a pink blanket, a week ago.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

**Flashback-1 week ago**

"Hey, what the junk is wrong with you?" I said holding up a pink baby blanket Bethie had just bought out of a GAP store.

"Nothing," Bethie frowned and wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging herself. "What's wrong with indulging?"

"Absolutely Nothing." I smiled, and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "What you say we go home and call Pete?"

"_**NO!**_" Bethie yelled. My eyes flared open.

"Ok, we'll just go to my place, and order a pizza or something?"

"Kay. Hey, could we get a peanut butter pizza, with sausages, and pepperoni?"

"Um, sure. What the hell is a peanut butter pizza?"

"You will see my young padawan."

**End Flashback**

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

"It was Pete, I did this to her. This is my fault." I cried. Whimpering. Moaning.

"It's okay Kris…" (Kris is Jakes pet name for me… Well… in 3 day we went from I have no idea who you are to intimate lovers…) "Strategically, these things would have happened anyway."

"Oh, yeah. That makes her feel great ass hole." Jackie hissed.

"Lets calm down here." Dr. Hirsh raised her voice over Jackie's.

"I already sent Chief Swan to check out Peter's bedroom." She said, frowning.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

**Charlie POV**

I had already got in the Kurchinetz family home, and was making my way up to Peter's bedroom.

I had thought briefly of Jake, and his new girlfriend. Why couldn't he just have stolen Bella from that stupid Edward! But enough of that.

I reached the last door of the hallway, which said: Pete, so I opened it. I looked around. It was normal. There was a computer, a desk, a bed, clothes on the floor, and a darkened closet at the other side of the bedroom. I looked at the ceiling, and there was a door. With a string dangling from it, (One of those things that leads to the attic, You Know?) I pulled the string, to reveille a staircase. I walked up, the staircase to find… a stalkers hideaway.

There was pictures all over the wall of Kristina, of her walking, of her driving her car. Even in Gym class. There was a Dress hanging on the other side of the room, with an enlarged picture of her body in the dress.

There were bags that said: Gum, and hair products. There was a television that played a kiss between the two. There was another television, but it didn't play anything. So I looked into the DVD player attached to the TV, and a homemade DVD titled: Bethie was in there. I put it back in, and turned the television and the DVD player on, it took a second, but an image came up on the screen of Pete. He smiled at the camera.

**Contents of DVD**

"Hello this is Pete; testing, testing. This is a very special video."

"HELP ME!!!!" Bethie screams.

"Shut up Bitch! ANYWAYS… On this DVD I am going to rape Elizabeth Tajeski. This is a test run, because I intend to use this to see what ways I could make raping Kristina the most painful so Bethie, I want you to be honest on how this makes you feel. Okay?"

**Charlie turned off the DVD**

"I'm going to need backup." I whispered and dialed the number of the morgue.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJK

**Jake POV**

Dr Hirsh walked in to the waiting room, where Kristie's muffled sobs were the only sound of life.

"Miss. Mason, we are putting you in police protection."

"What, why?" Kristie implored her eyes wide with fright. She stood, and I with her.

"We have reason to believe that Peter had intended to rape you, as well."

"I am going to kill that sick bastard." I growled, wrapping my arm tightly around Kristie's waist.

"No need to get angered, but Kristie we found a DVD at Peter's house showing the rape of Bethie, and it said that Pete intended to do the same to you, only much worse."

I could feel Kristie tense up. She shook her head.

"I feel very much protected." She glanced at me softly. I was already staying at her house every night anyway. (AN Perverted wink…)

"We can't force the protection on you, we can only recommend it." Dr. Hirsh smiled sadly. "But I do wish you would take it." Kristie rested her head on my shoulder, and I could feel tears.

"I'm not afraid." She whispered. Realizing that this was the time of day when we normally would go to her house, and she would take a nap, and I would listen to her grandmothers stories, and go to my job. (Yes, I have a job. Me and Kristie are saving up to buy a cottage, so we can live together, before we get married. Oh, and we are defiantly getting married, probably because I imprinted on her, so we are getting married as soon as possible. I already have the ring. ((I'm proposing next month, I want to give her enough time to feel better about Bethie, and boy this is a long parenthesis.)))

"well, at the funeral next week, we are having police come just in case he wants to try anything funny." Charlie said, really coming out of no ware.

"Kristie's tired I'm going to bring her home now." I mumbled as I walked her out of the morgue, passing the weeping Mrs. Tajeski (who was being comforted by Tommy and Sammy) and Jackie who followed us out.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKK

AN: Kay, Sorry shipporinKIMS11, I didn't write the funeral yet. BUT REVIEW shipporinKIMS11 doesn't count and I say need 1 review to get me by. Take your time… but I don't think Kristie wants to wait for 3 months to go to the funeral.


	11. Chapter 8

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristie!!!

An: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I would like to thank the academy…. This is the funeral. I miss Bethie already. Get ready for tears… Naw, I'm not that bad…. Aren't you surprised? Jake didn't scold me today!

Chapter 8

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

**Kristie POV**

I sat up from bed quietly and looked at the clock. It read 3:07. I looked across the room to see my werewolf, the one and only Jacob Black sitting across the room in an old rocking chair, wide awake.

"You didn't have to stay." I whispered.

"Yes I did. I want to keep you safe." He smiled, and yawned. I shrugged.

"Well, if you want to keep me safe, you will come right over here." I moved over a bit, and patted the space next to me. He mumbled and got up from his rocking chair. He sat next to me and I lay down. "Hold me please." I whispered, just so he could hear it. I ran my small fingers down his bare chest. He relaxed, and laid down. He went deep under my quilt, so far as to cover his face, and wrapped his hands around my waist. He put his head on my chest.

"Is today really the funeral?" I mumbled. "Why did she have to go?" I let out a silent tear.

"Yes, today is the funeral Kris. She left because it was her time. We all have a time." He whispered into my belly button. "Don't cry." He raised his head above my quilt, and kissed me on the cheek.

"I just want Bethie back." I let another tear fall, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You know Bethie made me this," I held my wrist up, showing a slim, ragged, blue and green string bracelet. "I haven't taken it off since then."

"A while ago, I had a friend named Bella. We were supposed to go cliff diving one day, but she went by herself, on the day of a storm. She almost drowned, and I was terrified. I thought I was going to lose her. I have no idea what it feels like to actually lose a friend." Jake said, placing his head on the pillow I had my head on.

"How did she survive?" I asked leaning up, so I looked down at his perfect face.

"I pulled her out of the water." He smiled. He grabbed my waist and rolled on top of me. "You know I always have to be the hero."

"Aw, my Super Man." I tucked away a strand of hair that had fallen loose from his ponytail.

"Well, superman needs a Lois Lane." He smiled leaning in to kiss me, but I put my finger on his lips to stop him.

"No, he needs a superwoman." I smiled and dragged my finger off his lips slowly.

"Your right, but he also needs a Lex Luthor." He said before kissing me, heating my blood with just one touch.

"Well, Jackie doesn't like you very much…" I said after the kiss.

"I was thinking more, around the lines of Vampires everywhere." He said, bragging, almost…

"Okay then. Super Women will help you forget that mean nasty Luthor."

"Super Man does need some time to be Clark Kent, and help out Lois once and a while."

"I'm confused, am I super women, or Lois Lane?" I frowned, confused.

"Both." He smiled. Jake's smile made me forget in that moment, all about Bethie, or Pete, or the pending murder trial, (If they found Pete…) And as we kissed, he slid my t-shirt over my head…

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

**Pete's POV (Gasp!)**

I had made it, all the way to Italy, and I was living with my 2nd cousin twice removed, that neither of my parents remembered existed. But I did. I knew the day would come where I would have to move to Volterra. It was just the way things had to be. I loved Kristie, and thought of her constantly. But, I rarely had time, and was always having to lock up the house after dark. I wonder why…?

I couldn't wait to find her again. Although, yeah, I felt guilty about killing Bethie, but I wanted to make Kristie scream my name. Out of pain, lust or hatred. Whatever suited her worked I guess.

Today was Sunday, and my cousin, Adelina called me to lock the door.

I walked out front, because the door locks from the outside. As I was locking the door, I felt like somebody was watching me. Like, you know? Like, OoOo I'm watching you!!! So I turned around. There was a bunch of guys wearing Black cloaks.

"Hello Peter." The one in the front said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, we know a lot about you, including a good friend of yours, Kristina Masen."

"What do you want with her?"

"No, no. It's what we want you to do to her."

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

**Kristie POV**

I got up at 9:00, and changed into my funeral dress. It was a slim black dress. I didn't think it fit with my red hair. I put my red hair in a bun at the top of my head. And let two delicate curls fall to my cheeks.

When I turned, I saw Jake on my bed, wearing a nice shirt and tie. I'm sure he felt uncomfortable.

"You look nice." He smiled.

"Let's go, okay," I frowned. "Can we take the car?"

"Sure Kris." He stood, and ran to me. He grabbed my hands.

I was dreading this. This was the first funeral since great-Grammy Masen died 7 years ago. She was 100 years old exactly. Her daughter in law, my grandma Masen, always retells the story's she used to tell… Really, she's living them. She calls everybody by the secret lovers name… Edmund…? Edward…? Maybe Emmet…? I have no idea. I forget. While I zoned, I didn't realize that subconsciously, I had walked to Jake's tiny car, which was parked outside my house. I guess I zoned a lot.

"Hey, Kris," Jake said, as I awoke from my haze. "Are you going to get in the car?"

"What? Yeah." I said, stilled dazed. I quickly brushed of the passenger seat, and got in.

Jake got in, and turned the car on. The car groaned. But, it sputtered along the road. I wanted to talk about something, so I went to a subject was a little rough. I guess I was being selfish, but I just wanted to know everything about his life.

"So, um…" I frowned as I fumbled with a lose strand of hair, "Do you still love Bella?"

Jake got tense.

"Why would you ask a question like that?" he was suppressing anger.

"Just…because… I want to feel like you tell me things…"

"Okay. I can accept that…" He was still angry… "Yes… I still love her…"

"Okay." I shrugged it off. First loves are like that. I know... well, actually I don't. Jake really is my first love.

"You don't mind?"

"No, I'm absolutely sure you love me more."

"You better be."

At that moment we pulled into the parking lot. It was a bleak, small church. It had small windows and a bell tower. It looked even more depressing with the flow of people wearing black. Me and Jake got out of the car, and walked around the front of the car. I quickly grabbed his large hand. He smiled gently at me. As we approached the church, I saw Jackie. We walked over to her.

"Hey." I said, sadly.

We walked in together in silence. We sat on the right side of the church, in a pew close to the front. The priest walked onto the alter, and said some prayers to which I didn't listen to. He said something about a river, how people cross it, and wait for other people to come over. People did their sermons, but all I did was cry… I didn't listen to anything, or anybody. I just let all my tears out. I placed my head on Jakes shoulder and I thought I felt a drip on my hair. Was Jake crying? No, I don't believe he was. But… Maybe… My tears made my face burn. Before I knew it, the mass was over. That was all she got? But, I got in Jakes car to follow the funeral precession. We drove behind the black hearse that held Bethie's limp body. We followed it to the graveyard. I stepped out of my car and waked to the coffin that was being lowered into the ground. I couldn't stop crying. But I knew I would have to. Someday…

But not today.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

AN: Okay, Bethie's funeral was really bad, but I've only been 2 one funeral, and I was like 10, so I don't remember it all that well. So, don't be angwe Jinenki-Sama!!!! Now, Press that little purple button, or this will be the last chapter. You know what that means! Review. shipporinKIMS11 doesn't count cuz sh's my friend, and already knows the plot line. So her reviewing is just pointless. I need… Hmm… 5 reviews!!!! HAHAHAH!!!! Evil writer… What? I need review! I guess I am selfish… wateve!


	12. Chapter 9

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristie!!

AN: Okay, this chapter is all about Jake and Kristie Fluff!! Its short 2… SO please read and review… I haven't had time to get a real chapter up, I've just had a lot on my mind.

Jake: Why did you go back to your consisted ways…?

Kimi: Oh, please, a girl like me can't change overnight…

Edward: She's right, you know, mutt…

Jake: Is that everybody's favorite insult… Leech??

Kimi: Okay… before this gets worse… On with the chapter!!

**Chapter 9**

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

**Jake POV**

I was at my house for the first time in a long time, and it was quite, I dunno, silent. Dad was asleep, and I had the television turned on… I had night duty tonight, so I left Kristie early.

I was watching some idiotic soap opera. Hey, it was this or Dora the Explorer. I chose the soap.



"But, Thomas…" The blonde woman said on the soap opera to her friend. "I love you, but not as much as I love…"

"…Leo…" She finished.

"Damn it Bella!" Said Thomas… wait… did he really say, Bella… was I imagining it…?

"I'm sorry Jake!" Wait… when was this guy's name the same as mine? "I just love him!"

"He's going to leave you again!" The guy said.

At that point, I turned off the TV. I ran my hand through my hair. Jesus. What was wrong with me? I didn't love her all that much. Well, maybe I did love her all that much. But I did love Kristie more. That wasn't a lie. But still… Why did I even come back? Not, that I'm unhappy now, or anything, but… I hadn't known about Kristie, until I got back… I traced my memory…

_**Flashback**_

_I growled as I heard voices in the woods I had lived in for the last 3 months. I approached the voices slowly… not meaning to startle, because I was a big, shaggy wolf… _

_As I approached the voices, I could see a dim light of a fire. The voices, now I could hear them clearly._

_"I love you, Lia." The male voice said. _

_"I love you, too, forever, and ever." The girl's voice said, her voice was feeble though. _

_"No, don't go, Lia!" He cried out._

_"I have too, Love is like this. I know we just found each other, but I half to leave. Know I will always love you…" _

_ I started to run… _

_When I got to the two, she was walking away. He was standing in the darkness, all alone. I related to the guy, I mean really. I was just like him. He slid to the ground. He was short, and his long _

_black hair was just shorter than mine. I could hear the tears, and I frowned. Damn, what was with this guy…? At least, I didn't cry. I started to walk to him, not meaning to startle him; I just wanted to comfort him. I could just be a really big dog to him… Yeah… _

_I started to whimper, and he turned his head. Hey, I knew how this guy felt. He just sat there, shocked, and scared. I walked to him quietly. When I stood in front of him, I whimpered, and sat in front of him. _

_"Oh my god," he started to back away. "It's a mutant wolf!"_

_I whimpered some more and put my "giant paw" on a fallen log. I took my other paw, and pointed to him, them at the log again._

_"Do you…" He looked at me puzzled. "… Want me to sit there?" I nodded. He laughed, and came over. "I thought she loved me, you know?" He started to cry. "I thought she did… I mean he left her, and she just went back to him. She is marrying him." I howled. _

_We sat like that for an hour I would say at least, until he said:_

_"You know, I thought she was the one meant for me, but I guess she was meant for him. I'm sure I'll find someone new. The girl meant for me is out there." _

_I turned my head questionably. He patted my head, and stood up. He walked away. _

**End Flashback**

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJK**

I don't know what I would say if I saw that guy ever again. It's not like I could say, Hey, you know that wolf in the woods? Well, that was me. I love Kristie, but man, I would just as much love to be lying with Bella when I lie with her. Sometimes, I even called Kristie Bella. Kristie didn't care. She didn't care that I loved Bella. She knew in her heart of hearts that I loved her more thanI loved living. She trusted me. I couldn't describe how much I loved her. Whenever I would start to say I Love You, she would always say, I know. I think she will know forever, because I will love her forever.

I took that guys advice. I found somebody I was meant to be with. I hope that guy found her (Or him…) that he was meant to be with. At that moment I knew. I didn't need Bella anymore. I had Kristie, and that was all that mattered. I turned and picked up the portable phone on the end table. I dialed Kristie's cell number.

"Hey, this is Kristie!" She answered happily.

"Hey, Kris, it's Jake!" I smiled as I spoke.

"Hi! I thought you had night duty!"

"Yup, but I always have time for calling you."

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

AN Sorry, a short one, but hey, at least I updated… so now you know why he came back, and that Kris and Jake are still happy and healthy together. Next chapter has a plot! Hmm… at least 1 review from someone other than you know who you are Jinenki-sama! So, review, or you wont be able to hear about the awesomeness of what's going to happen next OoOo

Thanks a lot for Reviewing (all reviews since beginning):

Littledarkstar

shipporinKIMS11

woah'mama

Crazycrab

ExodusBeteNoire

hyper active pixie



MistFairie93

And Kia the Kali

Thank you all for reviewing, and I hope more people review!


	13. Chapter 10

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi!!

An: Okay, after reviewing the past chapters… I have been spelling Kristi's name wrong! Okay, That's a pretty big Uh-oh. Please forgive me! drops to the ground and sobs dramatically.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJK

**Pete POV**

They took me down a road to a huge castle on the outskirts of town. They grabbed my arm and brought me in, where a woman was waiting with a devious smile that sent shivers down my spine. She was so amazingly beautiful, it stung.

"Peter?" she said, turning to one of the men in a dark black cloak. The man gave her a nod.

She walked up to me, and grabbed my arm. I screamed… it was so painful. She let go, but the pain didn't stop. It pulsated through my body. She was staring at me, as I fell to the ground.

"Jane, that's not a way to great our new member," A man took of his hood, he appeared to be a young man. The pain stoped, and I stood.



"Sorry, Aro," She bowed. "Shall I show him to his room?"

"Yes." The man called "Aro" said. "But wait, let me touch him." He reached his hand out, and touched my shoulder. I didn't feel anything. He smiled a wide toothed, sparkling grin, and that's when I noticed his eyes… They were _red_.

I hadn't noticed, but the rest of the cloaked men had already left. Aro turned to leave. I was alone with Jane. La De Freaking Da.

"Don't worry, I don't bite…" She snickered at her own comment "…much"

For some obvious reason, I didn't believe her. But, I followed her anyhow.

"What are you going to do to Kristi?" That was the first thing on my mind.

"Weren't you listening? Absolutely nothing, all that will happen to her will be caused by you."

She stated matter-of-factly as we walked down darkly lit hallways.



"Okay, then who exactly are you?" I asked when we reached a large door. She pushed open the door to reveal a large room with a couch and a television.

She laughed hard.

"We are vampires." She pushed me in the room, shutting, and locking it.

JKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJ

**Edward POV**

We were driving on the highway to

"Ooh the wheels on the Volvo go 'round and round! Round and Round!" Alice sung, very obnoxiously in her mind. What was she hiding? Bella bit her lip. She could tell something was wrong. Not only did she understand me the best of anyone, Bella had a very… _unique _power… When I say unique, I mean she can decide when she wants to drink blood. So, she is never hungry around humans. It's a really useful power if you ask me, and thankfully, all of her memories are intact. Also, when she became a vampire, her eyes did not turn red, but ultimately stay golden, but Carlisle hypothesizes, if she ever tastes human blood that will change.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She grabbed my hand.



"Oh, nothing, Alice is just hiding something from me. She's singing the wheels of the bus."

"Okay, that's got to be big if she's trying to piss you off." Bella said smiling. Thankfully, she knew Alice pretty well. "I wonder what it is."

"Let's pull over. They will pull over as well." I smiled as I pulled over to the side of the highway. The other Cullen clan cars parked behind us.

Carlisle came out of his car first.

"What's wrong?" He said to the group.

"Yes, Alice, do tell." Edward smirked in her direction.

"The Volturi are coming." Alice mumbled so only us vampires could here

"No big deal, I'm already a Vampire!" Bella exclaimed.



"They were not here for you. They had a new member, and they had captured a girl that was important to Edward; a girl that wasn't Bella. Edward, I don't know but, it looked like you were in love with her." If Alice could cry she would be.

"What did she look like?" Bella whispered. She was angry. Hopefully not at me, I hadn't done anything.

"She had long red hair, she was tall, Oh, and she had blue eyes."

I froze. For some reason, I knew her. I knew that person. I knew her.

"Oh, and the Volturi called her "The red bird"." Alice frowned. "Edward, I'm not saying you had an affair on Bella, I'm just saying what I saw."

A name popped into my head; a name that was long berried away. A name I thought I would never hear again. The name was Meghan. Meghan Pollock.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

END! OoOo who is this Meghan? Why does she seem like Kristi?



Okay, this was reeeeal short, I don't have time to post new ones, and I probably won't get one out for a while, so I just wanted a short little something. Just an update on Bella and the gang, oh and a little bit of a cliffy.


	14. Chapter 11

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi!!

AN: I'm sure you're all wondering; who is this Meghan? What in THE World, does she have to do with Edward who is supposed to love Bella forever? W hats the matter with you woman?! WHY IS SHE LIKE KIRSTI?? I thought she was JAKES true love?! Okay, Okay. Here is the chapter. This entire chap is in Flashback/Edward POV

Chapter 11

JKJKJKJKJKJKJBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBJKJKJKJKJKJK

**Flashback-1917**

I hated hospitals. H-A-T-E. There was nothing fun about them. It's like, sitting there, having a bunch of guys look at you, and say, Oh, my you're sick! Well, duh. That's why we came here. As I sat here, next to my mother, Beth, who was dying of the Spanish Influenza, I was bored as hell. The worst part of this was, I'm pretty sure I had it too. But I couldn't let my mom know that, we had already lost Dad.

My mom was asleep, and I looked at the bed next to moms to see a woman sleeping there too. She was just as sick as my mother, maybe sicker. As I sat in this tiny room with 7 beds, and 6 chairs, a girl walked in. The sun from the small window caught her hair, making it like fire. She was beautiful. She had long red locks, and shimmering blue eyes. She was only about an inch shorter than I, and had a short blue dress on. She held her coat draped over her arm, and a purse in her hand.

"Hello." I said trying to be polite, and she stopped turned to me and gave me a smile as bright as a holy ray of light.

"Hello there. I'm Meghan Pollock, who are you?" She grinned and walked over.

"Edward Masen." I smiled back. "What a terrible place to meat such a beautiful creature!" She giggled.

"I would agree, but you're a man. So, it's a terrible place to meat such a handsome creature!" I blushed.

"How old are you Edward?" She smirked.

"16." She grinned through her teeth. "You?" I said, knowing woman didn't like to talk about their age.

"I'm 15." Wow. That was like, amazing. "This is my mom." She pointed to the bed I was looking at earlier. "I assume that's your mom," she gestured to my mom's bed.

"Yes." I stood from my chair.

We talked for an hour, and then she went home. Later so did I. But every day, she just came back, and I was always hear, so after about a week of being together, I asked if she wanted to go for a walk. We left the hospital, and walked down the street. All the people just walked by. She grabbed my hand.

"I think you're really swell, Meghan." I said looking down at her.

"I like you too Edward." She blushed, and her pale face just stayed that way. "Can I… Kiss you?"

I blushed too.

"Sure."I mumbled, embarrassed… my first kiss. She leaned up, and she kissed my lips. I kissed back. I knew, in this moment, that she was the one I would marry, and live my mortal life with. Her eyes, her hair, and most importantly her smile.

"Er… Meghan." I said. "I don't just like you… I think I love you."

Her smile expanded, and she ran her fingers through my hair and said:

"I love you so much too, Edward."

I smiled right back. It's funny, but I think this was the first time where I could feel my heart beating, keeping time like a clock.

"Can I kiss you, now?" I asked nervously. She nodded, and I kissed her. People on the street looked at us strangely, but I didn't care.

"Edward, there is something I haven't told you." She frowned and pulled away from me. "I'm getting married this fall."

I tensed up. I shook. I started to yell.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME THIS!!" I screamed at her.



"Look, he's 10 years older than me, and I don't love him. He's someone my father is making me marry. Edward, please believe me, I love you so much, and I want to live forever with you." She reached to grab my hand.

"What's his name?" I asked, calming down a little. We could be together for a little while longer.

"Jacob. Jacob White." I could hear the hatred in her voice. "Edward, I never meant to hurt you…" She pleaded. I stared down. "To tell the truth, I'm terrified of him." She started to cry, and I pulled her into a hug.

"Why are you afraid of him?" I asked.

"I'm afraid he will hurt me." She pushed me away gently, and hugged herself. "But you never would hurt me, would you?"

I looked at her sympathetically.

"Of course, I would never hurt you." I put my hand on her cheek. "I've only known you for a week, but I feel as if I've known you forever."

"I feel the same." She smiled at me, and it seemed that she had forgotten all her worries about Jacob. We walked until we found a street bench; we sat and watched the occasional car pass.

The sun went down, and she looked worried.

"What is it, Meghan?" I asked.

"Well, my father is on a business trip, and I really don't want to be at my house alone." She looked at me, and put on her gentle smile. I blushed, realizing she was implying to come over my house. I lived alone most of the time, and had a tiny house. With one bed. Singular.

"Er… Do you want to stay with me? I'm also alone, but," I blushed, and so did she.

"Okay, I'd love to." She smiled at me. "Do live near here?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty close by." I stood up, and helped her up as well. I thought about being alone with her. I thought about what she would look like with her flaming hair down, and her clothes removed. I coughed. I knew about these things. I was 16 for god sakes! I was too young to be thinking about these 

things, as well. I wonder if she was thinking these thoughts as well…? Maybe I could play her some piano? I was good with piano.

"Shall we go, then?" She giggled at me. I think she was actually looking forward to what I was expecting. I nodded and grabbed her hand, walking toward the direction of my house. We walked in silence, and I was glad. I was thinking. What was I going to do? It's not that I didn't like her that way, it was just inappropriate, especially since she was getting married in a few months. I was most obviously a virgin, but I couldn't help wonder… was she? Was she expecting something I could not provide?

It took a small chunk of time for us to reach my house. I reached into my breast pocket and pulled out the key. My house was a drab little thing, but I was lucky, most people still didn't have houses in this area. I smiled weakly at her, and she smiled too. I unlocked the door, and we walked inside. It was dark, and I picked a match from my pocket and lit a nearby candle.

"I will let you sleep in my bedroom." I said. "I will sleep on the floor." I erased all previous perverted thoughts.

"No. I don't want you to sleep on the floor." She grabbed my hand on her waist. "I want you to sleep with me." Even in the dark, I could see the blush across her face like a flag.



"You mean…" I implied it, and she nodded quickly.

"I want you to be my first, and only Edward." She smiled, and put her hand on my face. "I'm totally in love with you."

I smiled and kissed her quickly. I never thought I would forget this night; ever, in all my years. But I was wrong. I did forget.

End Chapter 11

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

An So, now you kind of get an idea of Meghan… But how is she related to Kristi, if she was alive in 1917…? All that and more to be answered… If you review! Okay and I know it's kind of weird to fall in love after a week, but it was (not true love; Edwards true love is Bella) love at first sight, so… You know…? REVIEW!! Let me remind you, I am still completely BellaXEdward, so don't be mad. In the words of the greatest Author herself:

"First of all, let me say that I do believe in true love. But I also deeply believe in the complexity, variety, and downright insanity of love. A lucky person loves hundreds of people in their lives, all in different 

ways, family love, friendship love, romantic love, all in so many shades and depths. I don't think you lose your ability—or right—to have true love by loving more than one person"

-Stephenie Meyer


	15. Chapter 12

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi!! Oh and Meghan; I own her 2!

AN: review and more chapters' cometh.

Chapter 12

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKK

**Edward POV**

Bella looked at me with anger, her golden eyes shown with distress and hurt.

"Edward, I thought you loved me…?" She whispered. If she was still human, I think she would have cried. I tried to cling to what was happening now, as memories of the past flooded through my mind.

"I do! Bella I do!" I said, and grabbed her shoulders. "I have never in your lifetime loved someone other than you!" I looked away, thinking. "I have never loved someone ever as much as I do you."

"Who do you think that girl is?" She looked at me. She wasn't angry anymore, because she looked at me with acceptance.

"Well, there was a girl I knew who fit that description, but I barely remember her, Meghan Pollock. I believe I loved her when I was alive as a human." I looked at Bella. "But she would be long dead, unless she is the oldest woman alive." I joked.



"Meghan Pollock?" Carlisle whispered in his mind, looking at the ground. "Her mother died of the Spanish Influenza." He was flipping through his memories. "She came to see you every day when you were sick, I didn't see it before, I thought you two were just friends." He said allowed.

"You mean you didn't know about her when you turned me into a vampire?" I asked gently, I wasn't completely angry.

"I had no idea." He mumbled.

"It's okay, I suppose." I smiled. "I met Bella." Bella looked at me funny, and hit me in the arm.

"Hey," Jasper said. "Remember that girl I attacked?" He smiled.

"Oh yeah," I remembered "The one Jake was in love with."

"She had red hair." Jasper said.

"What was her name again?" Emmet said, always confused.

"Kristi, I think." Rose said.

"We shouldn't waste our time with her, if she is Jake's love." Bella mumbled. "I'm sure she'll be much protected." Uh-oh, she still wasn't over that mutt.

"We don't have to do anything about it." Rose said, annoyed (Again) 'Stupid human girls' she thought.



"She's right, what does she matter?" Bella said. "Just because the Volturi like her doesn't mean we have to risk our tails to save her."

"Well, since she was called the "red bird" maybe she is important somehow." I smiled, trying to convince them.

"Well, maybe she is important somehow." Carlisle pitched in.

"Yeah, maybe she could help us somehow." Emmet said, smiling.

"Fine, I agree with Emmet." Rose said, just because she loved him.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to check up on her." Esme said.

"Maybe we could go just to warn the quillets." Jasper pitched in.

"Sure, that sounds about right." Alice said.

"Okay fine. But I refuse to socialize with Jacob." Bella finally agreed.

"I like Bella's rule" I smiled "Besides, warning someone couldn't hurt, right?"

"Right." We all agreed. We got right back into our cars to drive back to Forks.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKKJKJKJKJKJ

**Kristi POV**



It was boring when Jake wasn't here. I was sitting at my desk, trying to complete my homework _Trying. _I sighed angrily and threw my pencil at the wall. I stood up, and started to pace in my room. I should call Jackie. She always knew what to do. I walked to my wall phone, and dialed her number.

"Hey, it's Jackie!" She answered joyfully.

"Hi Jackie, it's Kris." I said. "I'm wicked bored." She laughed, like she always did.

"Why don't you do our LA homework? That was fun," She suggested.

"Homework? Fun? Do you have some mental illness you're suffering from?" I said sarcastically. Jackie hated school out of our entire group the most.

"No, it's creative writing. It's due next week, but I finished it early." She explained.

"Good idea! I'll do that!" She had the right idea, again. "Okay, bye." I hung up the phone, and went to my bookshelf. I pulled out my notebook. I grabbed a pencil, and sat down at my desk. I breathed in, and thought about what to write. I searched my mind for a subject, but nothing. Okay, I changed my mind. I would do that later. I was bored again. I went over to my bed. Sleeping isn't all that boring is it? I climbed up it, and slipped myself under the covers. Resting my head on the pillow, I immediately fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was late. I stretched, and looked out the windows; pitch black. It was slose to summer, so I could expect it was past 8. I pulled the blankets from over me, and saw that Jake was sitting at my desk. I smiled brightly.

"Hey Jake!" I stood up from my bed.

"Kris, the Cullens are back." He frowned and looked at me.

"So? They're just some vampires; you can handle them, right?" I said, smiling.

"Well, yes, but they have some news about this vampire clan called the Volturi, and they are coming to kill you." He frowned.

"Kill?" I looked at him oddly. "What the hell did I do?" I yelled.

"Shh, you have to come back with me." He said, standing up.

"Why?"

"You have to be told who you are, and…" I cut him off.

"I know who I am." I said angrily.

"No you don't, you don't know, but you're one of us."

"Yeah, I'm half Quileute. That's why I'm on this reservation."

"No, I mean you're sort of like a werewolf."

"What?" I frowned.

"Look, just come with me, please baby." He said, looking at me with his puppy dog eyes.



"Fine, okay whatever," I said, angrily. He turned to the window on the other side of my room, and opened it all the way. He looked at me and motioned for me to come over, and I did. He grabbed my arm, and swung me on his back. We hopped out the window, and hit the ground with a thud. He started running, really fast, and before I knew it, we were in the middle of the woods, with his friends (A.K.A. the Werewolves) and the Cullens.

"That's defiantly her." One girl said with short spiky hair. A boy I recognized as Edward looked at me closely. I met his gaze, and then something odd happened. I had a memory. It was a memory I didn't recognize, I saw myself kissing him, which was weird. I shook it quickly out of my mind.

"Kris, have you ever heard of the legend of the redbird?" Jake looked at me sweetly.

"Oh, yeah of course, that was my favorite Story as a kid." I smiled, remembering that story my mother told so well (my mom was the native American in our family).

"Good, well…" Jake looked nervous. "You're her."

"What?" I laughed "I don't believe this." I looked at the clan of vampires and werewolves around me and realized I did believe it. "Okay, I do."

"Okay, for those of us who aren't mutts," Edward smiled crooked at me. "What is the redbird?"

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

**Story of the Redbird As told by Kristie**

A long time ago, before White man came to the new world, the Quileute's had already been wolves for years.



Their leader was named Kaneonuskatew, and he was very old. His wife was long dead, but he had his son named Maquinna they were happy, as is. One night, the cold ones came unexpectedly and attacked Maquinna!

Maquinna had not been expecting the attack, and the cold one was on top of him before he could phase. But then, a song came from the wood that was so beautiful that the wolf got strong. To the cold one, it was possibly more beautiful so the monster was distracted, and Maquinna defeated it.

After all the cold ones fled that night, Maquinna ran straight for his father and told him the tail of the song. Kaneonuskatew, was determined to find the owner of this exquisite voice, and decided to travel to find it. They took their strongest men and set out into the woods. They did not travel far, when they heard the beautiful song again.

'That was the song!' Maquinna cried, ecstatic. They followed the song to a tree, where there was a pale red headed girl only about 12 years of age singing to the birds.

'Who are you?' Kaneonuskatew asked the girl.

'I have no name' the girl replied. She stood up on the branch, and instead of jumping, she turned to a red bird and flew down! The men were so surprised that they had found a person that was in touch with the spirit world as deeply as they were that they smiled. (gasp)

She turned back into herself, and Kaneonuskatew said:

"You will be called redbird, and you must become my wife!" Then, she frowned.

'Redbird does not want to be you're wife, I am a free spirit!' She yelled.

'You must.' Kaneonuskatew smiled evilly. He forced the men to tie her up, and carry her back to the village. Maquinna watched in horror the entire time, all through the wedding as well.

Many years past, and Redbird had many children with Kaneonuskatew, but she had fallen in love with Maquinna. She had watched him every day, and he had played with her children.

Kaneonuskatew was in love with his new bride though, although she did not love him. She would never sing, and said she would only sing when she was free. He offered her freedom, but she would never take it though.

Maquinna had fallen in love with Redbird as well, and could not help but watch her indecently. One night, when everyone was asleep, Redbird snuck outside to look at the stars, and without him knowing she did so, so did Maquinna.

They talked, and then ended up telling each other how they felt. But because she was married, they both went back to their separate homes.

The next day, Kaneonuskatew became very ill, and the shaman said he only had hours to live. Although Maquinna was sad about his father dying, he was also glad. So, Maquinna and Redbird went to see Kaneonuskatew, and they told him how they felt about each other. As they did, the cold ones where attacking. Kaneonuskatew was furious that his young bride would fall for someone else, so he hid a dagger under the blanket, and asked Redbird to come to him. When he did, he stabbed her. He had reached his final hour though, and said with his dying breath:

"I curse you two to never be together for 500 years of reincarnation." And he died. Then, although redbird was sad, she heard the cold ones killing her people. She started to sing, with every last bit of her, until it wasted her energy that was meant to be used for living. The cold ones heard her voice and froze, because they believed it so beautiful. In her song, she sung for the cold ones to kill each other, and they did, until there was nothing left. Then as she started to die, she grabbed onto Maquinna and told him that she would see him in 500 years. And then she died.

The cold ones did not attack, for many, many years for fear that the redbird would be there to sing them away.



End of Story of Redbird

JKJKJKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

"That was your favorite story as a child?" Bella said, frowning, and I nodded. "The heroine dies. What kind of ending is that?"

"I don't know, all I know is that was 500 years ago." I mumbled angrily.

"Why would Aro want you?" Edward sat in thought.

"I don't know." I scoffed.

"Well, maybe you can control vampires," Jake suggested. "Through song"

"Yeah, okay let me see if I am the red bird." I never really had a good voice, it was just a voice. I sung in the shower. That was all.

I made up a song really quick, and in it, I told Bella and Edward to kiss. What? I couldn't think of anything better. All the Cullens fell to the ground, and Bella and Edward turned to each other and kissed.

"Whoa, that was cool!" Seth said, smiling. He was a kid after all.

The Cullens stood up, and looked toward Sam.

"I think we should agree on how to protect Kristie." Dr. Cullen said smiling.



For the first time, I actually felt like I was in real danger.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

AN I'm done. The more reviews, the faster the chapters come out. Right so, forgive me about how bad written the whole Redbird thing was… I was kind of improvising as I went along. Thanks for reading So far!




	16. Chapter 13

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi!! Oh and Meghan; I own her 2!

AN: Ye review, and ye receive more chapters!

**Chapter 13**

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

**Pete POV**

"Are you serious?" I laughed as they told me about the legend of the red bird. "That's so idiotic. Something like that wouldn't exist!" I smiled deviously.

"Of course it would, you dare defy us?" Aro asked standing up from his chair. "Well, our plan is to avoid as much bloodshed as possible in our quest for all vampires to follow our, "Rules". So by using Kristi's mind control powers we could do that."

"What am I supposed to do about that?" I suggested.

"Normally, we are totally against creating newborns, but I think we can deal with you." He smiled. "Just one isn't a lot." He pointed at Jane, and Jane took my hand, and poked her tooth on it. My world went dizzy, and I fell out of my chair.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

**Kristi POV**

I sat annoyed on the cool ground of the woods. I listened as they argued about how to protect me. Why did they have to do this, I massaged my temples.



Then I got an idea. I wondered… if the wolves can change, why can't I? I concentrated on the feeling of flight, and my world started to melt away. My body melted away, and suddenly, my eye range was closer to the ground than I originally perceived.

"Hey, where did Kris go?" Jake said, turning to me. I was right there! Unless I really had changed, I tried to speak. A twee was all that came out of my mouth. Twee? Why couldn't I say anything?! Oh that's right. Bird's can't talk.

"Oh my god," the vampire I recognized as Bella, looked at me. "She's the bird."

I Suppose Bella was pretty. She looked a little more human than the other vampires, more plain in the way she looked, I supposed. Her brown hair was deep, and her eyes were golden, like the sun. All the rest of the Cullens where stunning especially that Rose. But Bella suited Edward; it was like they were made for each other. I tweed at her, and tried to fly over, but that failed, and fell flat on my face. Jake came jogging over, and picked me up in is large hands. I tweed, and he smiled widely.

"That's defiantly my Kris." He put his finger on my head gently, and patted me.

"She's so cute!" The vampire I now know as Alice smiled.

She was decent. The weird thing was I suppose that the vampires liked me a lot more than the pack. It was weird to me, because I was one of them too. Now, how did I turn back? I thought about it, and then I turned back to myself. Everyone was staring at me.

"What? You guys do it all the time, right?" I pointed at Jake. All he did was motion to for me to turn around. I turned, and saw that when I transformed, I didn't keep my clothes. I screamed.

"Er, Kristi, we'll all turn around and you can put your clothes on, okay sweetie?" Esme said, and Jake growled at her. Whoa, we are territorial. Everyone turned around except for Jake, and he came over to help me get dressed.



I covered my breasts quickly and turned to get my clothes. Jake got there first, and he grabbed my clothes and handed them to me. I put them on quick, and gave Jake a peck on the cheek. (NO PUN INTENDED!!)

"Okay, I'm fully clothed." I said, smiling to the group. They turned around, and continued the argument.

"I think we should all share the burden" Edward said gently.

"Kris is not a burden" Jake said, enforcing his territory.

"I'm referring to the Volturi." Edward said. I stared at him, and I felt a searing pain in my chest

"Jake can handle them." I piped in.

"Not by himself." Bella sighed angrily. "He's not that good, sorry." Bella stuck her cold tongue out at Jake.

"Oh, well than commence." I said, making a hand gesture. I turned to leave.

"Kris, you can't leave by yourself." Sam said.

"Why doesn't Edward go with her?" Leah suggested. She was a bitch.

"I'll go with her, and then I'll come back." Edward said. Bella frowned. "When I say I, I mean Bella and I" He smiled, and grabbed her hand.



Jake frowned, and quickly grabbed Edward's shoulder.

"If you touch her, I will tear your limbs off." Jake said.

"Bella's with him, I'm sure I'll be fine, Jake." I walked over to him, and kissed him. "Don't worry so much." I whispered into his ear.

Bella, Edward and I walked in the direction of my house.

"So why do I need protection?" I said between steps.

"We don't want you to die." Edward said.

"Well, I can control vampires." I smirked, "What's the big deal?"

"They might… get rid of your voice, they're persuasive like that." Bella mumbled.

"Whatever, I trust Jake's judgment." I smiled. "If I'm the red bird, he must be Maquinna, because I love him very much."

Bella actually smiled a bit, I think she was starting to like me a tad. I had figured out that it's probably not a good idea to get on a vampire's bad side.

"You too are married, right?" I asked, trying to be polite as we approached my driveway.

"Yeah, last August." Bella said, smiling wide.



"That's awesome," I said, walking up my driveway, and to the front door. I opened the door, and came in. I yanked my shoes off, and pulled off my jacket. "It's late, so be careful." Edward was still outside, reading the name plate on my door that said _Masen Family Home. _

"What?" Bella, who had already come in, said to Edward.

"Kristi, is your last name really Masen?" He asked me.

"Sort-of, my great grandmother had a baby out of wedlock, and then she kept the father's name." I smiled at him. "What's so bad about my last name?"

Bella stood there for a second.

"That was my last name when I was human." Edward came in, and sat immediately on the window seat. I ran and shut the door.

"I'm sure that's just a coincidence." I said, turning on the light.

"That's very unlikely." Bella mumbled. "Nothing is ever coincidence. Once, Edward saved me from being gang raped, and I thought that he was there just by coincidence. He wasn't there by coincidence."

"What was you're great grandmother's name?"

"Meghan" I said without hesitation, but Edward stood there and Bella covered her mouth in shock.

"What was your great grandfather's name?"



I paused, thinking, and then started crying, when I remembered his name.

"Edward. His name was Edward Masen." I realized in that instant, that nothing was ever coincidence.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

**Flashback**

**1918**

"Edward?" Meghan asked, coming in the hospital room. She started walking to his bed. She sat in the edge of his bed. He was asleep, and she put her delicate hands on his face, pulling away the bronze locks, and tucking them safely behind his ear.

"Oh, Meghan, you're here, love." He smiled gently, and tried to sit up but failed miserably. His head hit the pillow.

"Edward, I have something to tell you." Meghan whispered, taking her hat off.

"You know you can tell me anything, Meg." Edward said sympathetically.

"Edward, I… I'm going to have a baby." She started crying, and little pellets of rain hit his hand.

"Oh no, Meghan, oh no," he turned his head. "Meghan, I'm dying I can't take care of you." He started crying.

"You're not dying, just yesterday; Dr. Cullen said you were looking good." She put her hands on his shoulders.



"He told me today, I'm dying." He looked down, and sighed. "I'm getting worse. Come lie down with me." Meghan lay down next to Edward on the small bed. "After I die, I'll leave you the house." He whispered in her ear.

"Edward, I couldn't…" He shook his head.

"There is a vault in there, there should be enough to keep you making ends meet,the combination is 222 and there's a garden in the back that you can get food from. All you have to promise me is that you keep that child living well, you hear me?" He said, putting his hand under her chin, and tilting it upwards.

"I love you Edward." Meghan said.

"I love you too, Meg." He smiled weakly, then turned and coughed. "Now, go before you get this ratted disease." Meghan sat up, and left the room, only looking to follow Edward's instructions. What she didn't notice was Dr. Cullen slipping in the empty room with Edward.

Meghan walked the lonely streets of New York, until she reached Edward's house. She quietly stepped inside, and pulled out a small slip of paper and a pen, and wrote down 222. She sighed, and place a hand on her stomach, and inside there was a living thing. She took off her shoes and went into the bedroom to sleep.

The next day, she went to the hospital, and heard the news that Edward was dead. The nurse told her that he had left the house to Meghan, and Meghan fell to the floor crying.

She just wanted one more day with him, one more hour, even. She stood up, and walked her way home. She was crying all the way to her house.

KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKK

**Kristie POV**



"I can't believe it," Bella said. She turned to Edward angrily. "I thought you were a virgin!" She mumbled in a low tone.

"I thought I was too!" He said. "Bella, I don't remember Meghan at all. I'm sorry for the hurt I caused you." He said, to her. I was still in shock that Edward Cullen was my great grandfather.

Uh-uh. Jake was going to be pissed.

"I'm going to bed." I said, and walked to my room. Shutting the door, I locked the door, and ran to my bed. I pulled off my jeans, and quietly slipped into bed. I sighed. I closed my eyes, and thought of Jake like I did before I went to bed. Instead of him, I got Edward on my mind. Memory's that didn't exist to me flooded my mind. They were all about Edward. What was this? I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest and cried passionately. I felt terribly, and my body wracked with sobs, these last months had sucked.

First, I found out that the guy I liked was a werewolf, and the Cullen's were vampires, second my best friend was raped and murdered because of me, some random vampires where after me and it turns out, that a member of the Cullen clan is my great grandfather. Oh, and I failed a French test.

Could life get any worse for me right now?

**End of Chapter 13**

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

AN: OoOo read and review. Please.




	17. Chapter 14 Part One

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi!! Oh and Meghan; I own her 2!

AN: Review and get more chapters! I

**Part one of Chapter 14**

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

**Kristie POV**

I rolled over in my bed. It was early, I think. I sat up, and just as I did, the phone rang. I picked it up; it was on the stand next to me. I gently pulled it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Kristina Masen?" A deep male voice said from over the line.

"Err… yeah?" I said a little louder.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your parents have passed away."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"They were hit by a drunk driver, and their car swerved off the road-they died at the hospital 3 hours later." The man said again. I was in shock-paralyzed.



"Are you absolutely sure it's them?" I whispered, still clinging to that one ounce of hope in my heart.

"We are sure. It's defiantly them."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Part one over


	18. Chapter 14 Part Two

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi!! Oh and Meghan; I own her 2!

AN: Review and get more chapters! Part two is here! Sorry it took so long, I had a brain cramp.

Chapter 14

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

**Kristi POV**

I held the phone tightly to my chest. My parents were dead. I would never see them again. As I started to cry, I dialed the number of Jake's cell phone. What was I going to do? My grandma was too old to take care of me.

Ring.

He picked up immediately.

"Hello...? Kris?" Jake said quietly. He had been sleeping. I sucked in a quiet sob.

"Jake..." I mumbled before bursting into a large fit of tears.

"Kris, what's wrong?" He said, a little more awake.

"My... My parents... they, they... They're dead..." I cried.



"What?" He said loudly... He was awake for sure.

"They got hit by a drunk driver, when they were in their car." I said, almost trying to prove it to myself.

"Oh my God Kris... I'll be right over." The line went dead, and I dropped the phone, and the door opened to reveal Edward and Bella, both looking worried. I had forgotten that Edward could read thoughts. He came over to me quickly, and wrapped his arms tightly around me, and so did Bella. Edward and Bella were so cold. But their hearts are so warm and kind. When I looked up at Edward, into his topaz eyes that sparkled, my heart skipped a beat. Bella reached her arm over to me and wiped away my tears with her finger.

"Jakes coming over," I sniffed.

"Ugh. I hate that mutt." Edward said quietly. Bella hit him on the head. He smiled loosely at her. "Emmet and I have our legal degree; we would be fine to help you sue the driver, to get some money." I smiled lightly.

"No, that's okay."

That's when it hit me. My parents were dead. My grandmother... she was sick. Where was I going to go? I pondered this and realized that Edward and Bella were gone and beside me was a wolf. I wasn't surprised. I loved Jake's wolf form. He whimpered, and I started crying again. Jake turned into his human self, and sat beside me on the bed. He wrapped his warm arm around me and pulled me in. I let myself cry on his bare chest. My parents were gone, just like Bethie. Taken in the prime of life, I hope that no one else I know has to go through this horrible thing.

"You should try to sleep." He whispered sweetly... consolingly into my ear. I nodded slowly, and he lay down, pulling my down with him, and I slept beside him quietly until morning when I got up and called Jackie, she was shocked. She repeated the phrase over and over again.



"Your parents are dead?"

I tried to be strong, I tried to be, but I couldn't and I broke out in tears.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, I really can't talk." I mumbled, and said "Bye" her line went dead first, but I hung it up shortly after. I went downstairs, and went to wake up my grandmother's home nurse. Jake was still here, he was making eggs, my favorite- sunny side up. I walked into her room and gently shook her. She was a tall black woman- Rita- and she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She was about 50, and she had silver hair that cascaded down her face to her shoulder- It was in curlers-she had brown eyes, and her features were gentle and loving. She could crack down like a whip, or she could be gentle and kind. Either way, I had grown up with her at grandma's side, and before that- grandpa (Who was Edward's son, his name was Milo; I don't have very many memories of him.) She opened her eyes with a shock and when she saw the tear streaks, and the red puffy eyes she knew something was wrong. When I told her, she looked at me for a minute with utter disbelief, and then when I started to cry-again- she quickly comforted me. We talked for a while, but she explained to me that she would take care of my grandmother.

"I will bring her to an assisted living home. I will pay for it until you get on your feet, okay?" She said sweetly and hugged me. I started crying again, but I left the room to stand with Jake. When I walked into the large kitchen, Jake had already put my eggs onto a plate, and it was on the table. There was a piece of toast-already buttered- sitting next to it. Jake wasn't there, but I noticed a white sheet of notebook paper next to the plate. I picked it up, and it read:

Kris-

Sorry, I really didn't mean to leave you in such a terrible time, but the wolves and the leeches are meeting to talk. I'll be back as soon as I can.

I love you, so much.

Jake

I frowned, but I sat down at the table, and put the note down next to my breakfast. I was a little more stable now. It still hadn't soaked in. I closed my eyes in a dumb attempt to not think about it. I picked up my fork and looked down at the eggs. They were perfectly cooked, and the toast was just how I like it-just a little burned. I smiled, Jake really knew me. After I ate my breakfast, I put my plate in the 

dishwasher, and my fork. I planned to go upstairs and look for anything black to wear. The dress I had worn to Bethie's fueneral was in the wash still, but I still had some black things. I walked the long way to the stairs-through the living room. I couldn't help but cry at all the pictures on the wall of my parents and I. I walked slowly up the stairs and to my bedroom, and I quietly opened the door.

I looked across my room, shocked... I stood in place-I was paralyzed.

Standing across the room was Pete.

I wanted to call out to Rita, but I knew that I didn't want her involved. For now, at least.

"Hello, Kris," Pete said evilly. I looked closely at him-he was different. His was much more pale than usual, and I could tell-even from far away that his eyes were a brilliant shade of scarlet. It sent chills through my veins.

"Why are you here?" I quietly asked.

"To tell you that I killed your parents" My eyes went wide, as more tears streaked the sides of my face.

"No, that was a drunk driver..." I stuttered in denial.

"Of course it wasn't. I am a vampire now, I can't drink, but I pretended to be a drunk driver." He laughed at the horrified look on my face. "I would love to stay and chat-but, I just wanted to tell you," He paused to laugh. "You're going to die." I fell to the ground, crying. When I looked up, he was gone.

I called 911, and Jake. Jake came over right away, and sat with me threw all the questioning.



What I couldn't shake... was his laughter. It echoed through my head and his last words to me echoed through my head: "You're going to die"

**End of Chapter 14**

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ**

**Yeah! Chapter 15 will be up soon!! **


	19. Author's Note

SICH

I do not own twilight.

Okay, this is really important. August 2nd is here! And it's completely obvious that this story will not coincide with what happens in Breaking Dawn So, I want to ask that you keep reading, even if you have read BD, so that I can time to finish the story. Thanks a bunch, InuYashaBaby1.


	20. Chapter 15

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi!! Oh and Meghan; I own her 2!

AN: Read and review please!

**Chapter 15**

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ**

**Pete POV **

"So I went to her place," I explained to Aro "She had no idea that I was the one who killed her parents, so I doubt she has any real idea of what's going on."

"Yes, but the Cullens are there." Jane said crossing her arms angrily.

"So?" I snapped back. "There is only like 8 of them."

"Yes, but almost all of them are gifted." Caius stated matter of factly. I stuck out my tongue at him, he looked repulsed for a moment but it faded.

"We will just have to separate them, then." Marcus said. "The Quileutes and the Cullens, I mean."

"Well how do we do that?" Alec asked-although I was a younger vampire, I could understand what they meant...

"We will have to use your powers, Peter." Aro said.

"Yes, yes we will." I smiled.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

**Kristi POV**

It had been two weeks. In two weeks, a lot could happen, and I realized now it could. The fueneral was 4 days ago-I couldn't stop the tears. I had to leave the house yesterday. School Ended a week ago, so it was summer now, but it didn't feel like the warmth of the beach-I guess losing everything does that to someone. I suppose I didn't lose Jake-but It felt like I was close to it. For now, the Cullen's were paying for me to stay in a local inn. Right now, at this moment the Quileutes and the Cullen's were discussing where I should go.

"Look, I think she should stay with us, I'm the only family she has left." Edward explained his case to Jake-who wasn't going down without a fight.

"Shut up, you sick bastard. There's no way I'm letting her stay with you freaks." Jake said, standing up. We were all at Jake's house, and I was supposed to be caring.

"Who are you calling a sick bastard you son if a bitch? - and I mean that literally." Emmett cried angrily standing up next to Edward.

"Ooh... look who learned how to form a sentence!" Leah said obnoxiously. She was the only werewolf I hated. I pulled my legs to my chest, and rubbed my temples with my finger.

"How dare you say that to my husband, you slutt!" Rose said, pissed off. She stood up-knocking down the chair with a loud clang.

"Who are you calling a slutt you cheap whore?" Leah knocked back.

"ENOUGH!" Both Sam and Carlisle cried at the same time.

"Edward is right when he says that he is Kris's only living relative who is eligible to take care of her," Sam supported.

"But Jake is right-Bella's a new vampire, and even with her power she could seriously hurt Kris at the sight of blood." Carlisle said.

"Why don't we let Kris choose?" Jake piped in. Edward nodded in agreement. I shook my head.

"I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings by choosing the wrong one." I smiled.

"You're not going to hurt anyone's feelings." Bella said, holding hands with Edward.

I unfolded, putting my feet on the hardwood floor. I looked around the room.

"I can't do it. I can't decide." I shook my head. Jake nodded-he understood me. Edward nodded, too. Jake walked over to me, and knelt down beside my chair, he leaned in and whispered sweetly in my ear:

"Do you want to go to bed?"

I nodded quietly, and put his arm under my knees, and his other arm on my back for support.

"I'm going to take her back to the hotel." He said to the group as I put my head on his broad chest. He was always so warm, like sitting in front of a fire during a snow storm. I nuzzled my nose into 

his neck, just taking in his scent. He smelled of the forest. In this sweet mix of my senses, I drowsily fell into a sleep.

**10 hours of sleep later**

"Kris?" Jake said shaking me from my sleep. He sounded sad, almost.

"Ugh... yeah?" I mumbled, tired from my rude awakening. I sat up, stretching my arms up.

"We decided last night that you are going to stay with the Cullens." He said barely above a whisper.

"Wait what? I wanted to stay here! I don't want to go to Alaska!" I ripped the blankets off of me and jumped up from the bed.

"The Volturi would look for you here; they wouldn't know that you would be up north with the Cullen's." Jake said sadly, standing. His head fell in shame. "Plus, you are the only live family Edward has left." He pause for a second rethinking that statement. "Living blood relative, at least... Look, he just really wants to get to know you." He put his hand gently on my shoulder.

"You of all people shouldn't be happy with this!" I cried out, turning from him and walking to the window at the other side of the room.

"Kris, you know I'm not. I just want you to be safe, and I think that you will be safest with Edward, as much as I hate it." He pulled me into a tight hug as I said this. "It doesn't matter, the plane leaves at 3, and you'll be on it. We might as well bond while we have the chance. Besides, we can always see each other, in our minds remember?" He smiled at me gently pushing me away. I smiled back at him, and leaned up to his lips and let our lips meet. He smiled at me, and walked me back to my bed, laying me on it, and placing himself horizontally on top of me. I gazed into his eyes for a moment, and he looked back at me. I knew what we were both thinking. We were linked in that way. I saw in his eyes fear. Fear-this fear that we wouldn't get the chance to embrace like this for many, many months...I leaned into his arms, and whispered into his ear:

"No matter where I am, I will always be yours."

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKKJKJ**

**Edward POV**

"I guess we could pick up Kris, early." Carlisle said-he was obviously watching Bella and I being bored together.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Bella said. I think she like Kristi more than she was letting on-I bet Bella sort of felt that Kris understood what Bella went through.

"Okay, she's on the next floor, let's see if she's ready, common Bella." I grabbed her hand, and pulled her gently off the couch. Emmett was watching "_The X Files" _and he was obviously confused because he was asking idiotic questions like "Wait... so the machine is a ghost?" Bella and I shook our heads and walked out the door into the hallway. I pulled Kristi's room key out of my back pocket, and we turned down the hall towards the elevator.

"So Edward... are you looking forward to having some time with a blood relative...?" Bella asked.

"Yes. But, I would rather spend time with you." I smiled at her. Bella giggled.

"I like her; she's a really nice girl. She's really the opposite of Jake." Bella said as we reached the elevator.

"I guess opposites attract." I chuckled, pressing the up button, and the door immediately opened, revealing an old couple about 70 or 80 years old. They were holding hands just like Bella and I, and they nodded at us when we came in. Both Bella and I smiled widely at them, appreciating the beauty of age-a beauty neither Bella nor I would ever see. But, I'm glad I became a vampire-only because it brought me to Bella. The elevator door shut, and it was quiet. The elevator moved up one, 

and it stopped with a jolt. The door opened wide, and as we were getting off, a couple, their age around 28 or so came running, so I held the door for them and the woman smiled at me, and then at Bella. After the man got in I let the door shut. We walked through the hall looking for room 340. When we finally reached it, there were "noises" (AN: perverted wink) coming out of the room. Bella and I looked at each other-we knew what that sound was. I knocked sternly on the door-and all sounds ceased. I stuck the key in the door, and when the light turned green I twisted on the door knob. I opened the door, and Bella and I took a couple of steps in, closing the door behind us. Jake and Kris were next to each other in bed, looking nervously at Bella and I. Kris had the comforter pulled up over her chest. Jake, he was leaning up on his arm.

"Um... hi," Kristi said awkwardly. "I guess you can tell I haven't packed yet, huh?" She joked. I looked at her sternly.

Jake ruffled his hair with his hand. We stayed like that for a moment. I turned and grabbed Bella's arm and we marched out of the room. We walked silently back down the hallway, and back to the elevator. I pressed the button harshly.

"Come on, Edward, they're kids." Bella said putting her hand lightly on my shoulder. "They just don't understand."

"She's just like Meghan, damn it!" I yelled slamming my fist into the wall-I didn't let my anger get the best of me-It was a small dent. "So quick to rush into things... She doesn't make the connection, she thinks sex equals love- but she doesn't see the sex equalsbaby side of it." I said, turning to Bella trying to make her understand. She kindly put her hands around my neck and kissed me.

"Calm down," She smiled at me gently. I looked at her, and I smiled back.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get angry like that, love." I sighed.

"It's okay." She smiled widely. Bella wasn't that much different than she was when she was a human, still Bella essentially, but I think... enhanced-she was more perfect and sweet. But- the only thing I missed-was the thumping of her beating heart. The elevator door opened, and we stepped in. We turned once we were in, and saw that Jake was getting in the elevator. Bella and I scowled in unison. I 

think it was because of the god awful smell-the whole elevator reeked. We stood in quiet for a while, before Bella said coldly:

"Shouldn't you be finishing up?" She crossed her arms.

"Well, it's hard to get back into the heat of passion when your girl's great grand dad comes in the room." He said- stuffing his hands quietly in his pocket. Bella bit her lip. Was it just me... or was the elevator music getting louder...?

The elevator stopped at our floor, and we got off. The door closed quietly behind us, and we didn't give a second thought to the boy inside, or his atrocious smell. We came back to our room, and we stuck our own key in the door.

**JKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK**

**Kristi POV**

How embarrassing. I can't believe that Edward and Bella walked in on Jake and I... doing that! It must have been really strange for them. I sighed, putting what remained of my belongings in bags- My clothes, a picture of Jackie, Bethie and I, a picture of my parents, and a couple movie posters. I had one duffle bag full already, but the Cullens gave me like-7. There was a quiet knocking at my door. I turned from my packing and walked towards the door looking out the small hole to see the face of my knocker. It was Jake! I smiled and opened the door.

"Hey, Kris," He smiled weakly. "Can I come in?" I nodded and opened the door wider.

"What is it Jake?" I asked, sitting beside my bags of things.

"We need to talk." He said, his smile turning into a weak frown. He turned and closed the door behind him.



"Okay, about what?" I said- I still unaware of the bombshell to come.

"I have caused you so much pain recently..." He started. In that fragment, I realized what he was saying.

"No, Jake no," I stuttered. "D...don't d...do this to me." I shook my head I as I stood up.

"Maybe it would be best for your safety, if we just ended this." He sighed. I ran up to him and pushed him. It did nothing to move him, but I could tell it hurt him inside. "You've lost so much because of me. I don't want to make you lose more." He turned and left. "I'm sorry."

"Don't go... please... don't go..." I cried, slumping over onto the floor. The door slammed shut. I just sat there-crushed in my agony. Why would he leave? He couldn't be thinking he would be protecting me. I wrapped my arms around me, and hugged myself. There was a quiet nudging in my head- a small voice that was screaming to let itself free. I closed my eyes, and the voice echoed-"let me take over-I'll make the pain go away." It sounded like my voice-but older, and more mature. I begged it to take over I didn't care. In that second-I wasn't in control. My body stood up without me telling it to, and the voice said: "Rest now Kristi." All my bonds broke from my body, but before it felt like I faded away... I asked the voice "Who are you?" It answered back... "Meghan Masen."

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK**

**Meghan POV**

I had never expected it to be that easy to take over. Sure, we shared a soul, but each one of us is different. I contemplated why I had done what I had done when I had while I was packing Kristi's things. I knew fully why I had done it- to get my Edward back.

**END of chappie 15! **

.


	21. Chapter 16

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi!! Oh and Meghan; I own her 2!

AN: Read and review please! I kind of infused The Host into this, but not really.

**Chapter 16**

**MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME**

**Meghan POV**

It didn't take long for the buzzing coming from what remained of Kristi to dissipate. She was fighting it... But I would let her have her body back in time. I just needed to see Edward... touch him, just like it was before he "died." I finished packing, and looked at myself in the mirror. When I had died, I was 30. It was good to see myself younger... the way Edward should remember me. My hair was long and down, and my eyes were a sparkling and beautiful blue. I hated that my hair was down. I looked around the room for a proper hat, only to find there was none. But, a band on my wrist made it easy to pull my hair out of my face. I looked at myself again, and noticed that my breasts were a tad bigger than they had been. I laughed at my own childish thought. But that's when I saw my wrist-Thin, white lines tainting it. Kristi had cut herself. I sighed-I was only slightly angry, until I saw the center piece: A big messy "J". For Jacob-What a joke. That child wasn't a man-but a demon. What remained of Kristi buzzed loudly. She loved him. But I would show her that loving Edward could be so much better, so much more pleasing. I continued to look at myself in the mirror, when a loud knock came at the door. I answered quickly:

"Who is it?"

"It's Edward." I squealed. But then I realized I was supposed to be sad. I walked mournfully to the door. I slid it open, and smiled weakly. He smiled back. I focused on all the sad things that happened in my life... the death of Edward, the birth of my beautiful Milo, my death. I started to cry. That's when I realized that his new "family" was behind him. This infuriated me-that he had replaced Milo and I. But I quickly let it go. "What's wrong, Kris?" I suddenly remembered that was my name.

"Jake... Jake." I let a little bit of Kristi come through, but I still overpowered her. I silently moved forward, and wrapped my arms around Edward. I looked silently at the woman beside him-Bella her name was. I smiled crookedly at her. The type of smile that said he was mine. I knew he was married to this woman... but we shared something she could never enjoy-a child, a family. She stared at me for a moment-shocked, and she got a tad angry when Edward wrapped his arms securely around me. He was colder than he used to be, but it was for sure still my Edward. I pulled myself out of his arms, and realized that the big tall one of his family had all my things. I let Kristi come up a little bit.

_How can you do this? _She yelled.

_I can do anything I want-this is me too, you know__**. **_I replied.

_You bitch! Edward isn't yours, he's Bella's!_

_You know we still have feelings for him. _

_Yes but, I love Jake more. _

_This isn't a democracy. You're lucky I even give you a voice. I can't stand Red bird, I spent so much time with her. _

_Wait, Redbirds here too?_

_Yes. You could have talked to her, if you weren't so keen on talking with me. _

_Oh. But I'm staying here. _

_Fine, then. _

"Shall we go?" Bella said to me. I nodded-But leaned my head on Edward's shoulder. Meghan-2 Bella-0.

**BEBEBEBEBEBBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBBE**

**Edward POV**

It was surprising how attached Kristi was to me. It was really strange. She decided to drive with Bella and I in our Volvo. The more time I spent with Kristi the more memories I got of Meghan. This made me sad, because the more I remembered the more I realized how much Kristi was like Meghan. The more I remembered also made me realize that I still had feelings for Meghan. But, they weren't as strong as the deep bond Bella and I felt for each other. Kris had her head placed gently on the window beside her, her gentle breaths sounding like the fluttering of a butterfly. I had heard her thoughts back in the hotel room, and it sounded like there had been two of her inside her head. It gave me a headache. She had been arguing about me. I stiffened when I thought of it. Could it be that part of her heart still had yearnings for me... as I did for her...? Bella smiled at me, and put her hand lightly on his shoulder-as if saying, it's okay, I she was here for me. I gazed at her gentle, pale hand-Looking at the ring finger, at the diamond ring that used to be my mother's. If I had lived one more month, one more year... this ring would have belonged to Meghan. But I knew in my heart it belonged on Bella's finger. I turned my head back to the road, and listened to more of Kris's thoughts. She was dreaming of a field of flowers. She was running in it. It was strange because half of the field was white roses, but the other half of the field was red roses. She was running in-between both, but she was leaning towards the white side. I could only hypothesize what this meant. I focused on the long road ahead of us all the way up to Alaska. I got bored of this quickly and turned on the radio to the classical section. Bella and I swayed to the music gently, but Kristi woke up.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly.

"We're almost halfway there." Bella smiled back at her.

"Ummm... I hope you don't mind Edward, but... **Edward now can't read my mind." **She sang. (AN: bold is her singing.) I sighed.

"I don't mind, you want your privacy. Understandable." I commented.

Kristi smiled at me. Bella leaned over, and kissed me sweetly on the lips. Kristi twitched for a moment, but she recovered quickly. The rest of our car ride passed in silence, since Kristi turned on her iPod.

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Kristi POV**

I was locked inside my own mind. It was like sitting in a dark room, where everything is cold. Meghan didn't talk to me-everything was quiet. I really wanted my body back. It was like that book I read a couple of weeks ago... The Host, where aliens took over the world and snatch all of the bodies of the humans, but some of them fought back. It was by this writer named Stephenie Meyer. I tried to focus on something other than Jake leaving. Well, at least he cared enough. But, I knew we shared a special bond, so he would be back soon. Maybe he would call, or make a visit. Or an email, or even possibly a letter. But, I knew that even if I tried as hard as I could, I couldn't seem to get my body back. But suddenly, it was louder, like a group of people were talking. Then, a loud voice talked to me.

_Young one, why are you not in control of your body?_ The voice asked quietly.

_I lost it. Meghan took over. _ I explained.

_But you have the power to take it back, this is your body. _

_Who are you?_

_I am Red Bird, Kristi. _

_That's incredible. Could I ask you some questions?_

_Of course, young one,_

_Where did you come from?_

_A small village-they shunned me because of my ability. _

_That's terrible. How many years ago did you and Maquinna live?_

_456. _

_End of Chapter 16_

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK**

**AN: Uh-oh. This isn't looking good for our heroin!! Sorry for the short chappie... -**


	22. Chapter 17

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi!! Oh and Meghan; I own her 2!

AN: Okay, so Kris and Jake are about 44 years off from being able to be together. Oh so sad. Or so it seems...?

**Chapter 17**

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK**

**Kris POV**

_What do you mean? Are you saying there is still another 44 years before the curse is broken?_

_Yes indeed young one. _

_Oh no. I have to call him... I have to tell him. _

_I understand young one._

_But I have so many questions to ask._

_Nothing is preventing me from answering. _

_How does Edward fit into this mix?_

_I'm not sure. I think he may be just an innocent bystander. _

_And do I have other powers... other than the singing thing?_

_Yes. All in good time young one. But first, you must regain control of your body. _

_But I have two more questions._ I pleaded with the invisible figure.

_One now, one later. _

_Alright. Who was Meghan's Maquinna? _

_He was a doctor working at the hospital. His name was Ebenezer. _

_Now, how do I get out of here?_

_You just simply have to demand that she leaves._

_Is that really it?_

_Yes._

_Then why did she do it?_

_To see her beloved Edward one more time_

_Can I ask my last question?_

_I suppose._

_How many of me... of us are there? _

_It's hard to count... maybe... 200 or so. _

_Whoa. Is that every red head in America? _At this, the voice chuckled. It faded I away, and I was left alone with Meghan.

_Give me my body back. _And as soon as I finished that sentence, It felt like all of what I had was being woven into my body holding my soul gently to my body. When I opened my eyes, I was in the car with the Cullens. It was over. I had control. Nothing seemed different. They didn't notice anything. It probably couldn't have been much of a change. I reached into my jean's back pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I think people underestimated the importance of a hand-Or a body, if we're on that subject. I flipped it open, and dialed the number I knew by heart-Jake's.

"Hey, it's Jake." The voice said.

"Hi Jake. It's Kris." I frowned-waiting for the yelling that was sure to ensue.

"Oh hey, babe, how's the car ride going?" His voice said happily- A deterrent from this morning's anger.

"Fine. I thought you said we broke up today...?" Edward and Bella turned their heads at this statement.

"Break up? Are you crazy?" His voice was in shock and pain... like I had just hit him with a right hook. I had a terrible right hook.

"But you came into my room when I was packing...and..." I started to say.

"No I didn't- I don't remember that at all." Jake said, frustrated like he was a broken record. "I went straight home after Bella and Edward caught us making love." I smiled. That was the first time he had said our having sex was "Making Love" It made me feel like I was in a movie. Who was I kidding, My life was a freaking movie.

"But you came back and said that you didn't want to endanger me by us being together and... and then Meghan took over... and it went all black... and we didn't break the curse Jake!" I kinda spat it out all at once like a jumble.

"Huh?" He was confused. I could hear him scratch his head on the other end.

"I was packing, you came in broke up with me, and left. Then, I let Meghan take over for an hour or so. And It was dark and I was talking to the original Red Bird, and she said the curse wasn't broken yet. That it was only 456 years ago. We didn't do it Jake... We won't end up together." I cried.

"No Kris. Don't believe that. We are forever. Nothing can change what is meant to be."

"Why doesn't Jake come up here?" Edward said smiling at me. I smiled back... dazzled in a way by his sparkling white teeth. I lost myself for a moment, but was quickly back.

"Daddy said you could come over, but I have to ask Mommy." I said baby like into the receiver. Bella rolled her eyes, but Edward chuckled. I suppose... in a way, they were my parents now-Strange to think of it that way when Edward was only 1 year older than I was.



"Tell Jake Mommy said yes, but you can't sleep in the bed... you'll stink up the sheets." Bella sighed, but snickered gently at the joke.

"Mommy said that you have to sleep on the floor if you come over." I looked at Edwards as I said this and he shook his head-indicating Jake could sleep in the bead. "Scratch that last one. We're a go."

"On one condition..." Bella said- smiling. "We're keeping this pg-13." I looked at her for a minute. "No sex. All of us Vampires are able to hear what you guys are doing... very well. So please."

"Mommy said you have to keep Scruffy in the cage." Edward laughed while keeping an eye on the road, and Bella laughed too. I could hear a muffled chuckle on Jake's end, but I could tell he was rather disappointed in the meaning of my words. It was strange for me to get so happy so quickly, but I guess realizing that he never broke up with me... I guess that made me giddy. But, what was that earlier? I couldn't help but wonder if it was all a dream... all of it. So maybe Jake and I did have a shot... maybe we would really be forever. Maybe we would be old together. But I had to live in today.

"Okay, I'll be up tomorrow. Could you _please _beg Bella to scratch that last one about the sex thing." He said over the other line. I nodded.

"Yeah, okay. I love you so much Jake." I smiled.

"I love you too, Kris." He breathed in quietly. "Bye"

"Bye." The phone went dead. And I turned and looked at Bella, who was looking back at me. Edward was looking too, but the car didn't swerve at all.

"Jake was wondering if the whole "no sex" thing could be revised. Besides... you guys do it all the time too right?" Bella's eyes went wide. If she was still human, her face would be 101 shades of scarlet.



"Yes." Edward said to me, frowning gently, a tad embarrassed by the question. "So I suppose it's alright if you..." Bella gave him a cold glare, and he glared playfully back. "...do that activity." I smiled gleefully at them. Bella smiled back at me wearily. I giggled gently. Almost all thought of us not breaking the curse faded from my mind. I turned and looked at the highway outside my window. We were stuck in traffic. I stared out the window and looked at the car beside us. There was a young girl brushing out the mangled hair of her doll. She looked up at me sadly. I smiled at her. She pressed her hand against the window, and I did the same with mine. I looked at her mother driving the car in the front. Her hands were shaking at the wheel, and she had a black eye on her left eye, mascara streaks running down her cheek. I looked back at the little girl, and she smiled weakly at me. Our car sped forward though, and I sighed. I hated broken families. I supposed in a way that was the way my family was now-shattered. I was living with my great grandfather. I sighed, and pressed my head against the window watching the cars go by. Edward turned around to look at me.

"I have a question to ask you." I looked up at him as he asked.

"Shoot." I said sitting up.

"How exactly... did Meghan die?" I breathed in heavy. It wasn't normally something I liked to think about.

"She died of heart failure. It was about 7 years ago-actually it was the anniversary of your death. She was going to your grave." I swallowed. I figured that wasn't something he wanted to hear.

"I have a grave?" He asked-genuinely surprised.

"Well, sort of. She bought the grave with her dowry, and made them place it at the local cemetery, even though there was no body." I breathed out a sigh, and remembered what I had of memories of her. She was a beautiful old woman. Like Rose in the _Titanic_, or that old lady from _Fried Green Tomatoes_. More like Rose-in a way, I suppose she thought she was joining Edward in death. I wondered if I would ever get to be that beautiful of a woman. Jake always told me I was beautiful, but I never thought about it myself. The only thing I liked about myself was my eyes. I always liked my eyes. Edward looked at Bella, and she gave him a look of love, but when she looked through the window, she was contemplating something.

"And... my son?" He paused before he finished the sentence.

"Grandpa died a couple of years ago of cancer."

"What was his name?" He asked quietly.

"Milo Edward," I smiled at him. "He had your hair." He laughed. His laugh was like a chime of bells. But, I had to say, Bella's laugh was the most beautiful. I think that was because her laugh was very human, and not always perfect. I almost wanted to like Bella more. "Grandma is still alive though." I smiled at him. "Meghan told the most wonderful stories... Grandma has dementia, so she found herself thinking she was Meghan-Sort of like a mixed up version of _The Notebook_." Bella looked back at me.

"I have never seen that movie." Bella and Edward said in unison.

"Seriously? We'll have to watch it sometime it's really sad." I chuckled. "I won't spoil the ending for you, though. Have either of you seen _Titanic?" _They both nodded. "Okay good. Now I know that I at least have something to work with." They laughed. "Edward, How much farther until Alaska?" I asked.

"Not much farther. Maybe about an hour." I groaned. I hated car rides almost as much as I hated my French teacher (thank GOD I was leaving her behind). I stretched my arms up to the roof of the car.

I wanted Jake. I wanted him now. Oh, and I wanted a cheeseburger with extra pickles. But I never liked McDonalds. I only like their fries, their burgers are so dry. People call me crazy. I ran my hand quickly through my hair.

The rest of the ride passed in absolute silence.



About an hour later (actually, it was 45 minutes.) we pulled into the small town. It was about a mile outside-my new home. It was a castle. When I got out of the car, I stared at it for a minute. It was freezing outside, and yet, the house looked so _warm. _There was a sold sign in the lawn, and there was a thin layer of snow coating the top of it. It looked like there were solar panels on the roof, and there was a large 3 story window in the front. Did I mention that? It was 3 freaking stories. Not to mention it went deep into the woods behind it. A woman emerged from the woods beside me.

"Hello Cullens!" The woman squealed. She was a very obnoxious woman. She had one of those huge mouths-I mean that literally-and her eyes were blue and buggy. She was a chubby woman, and her face was wide and lovable.

"Why hello Janice," Carlisle said stepping out of his car which was parked beside Edward's S60R. "How are things?"

"Fine, I'm fine. I see you have another addition to the family since I first got you this house." She looked at me strangely. I blushed.

"Oh, this is Kristi, she's my niece." Edward said, putting his hand on my shoulder lightly.

"Well hello there Kristi!" Janice smiled at me.

"Hey," I smiled back. But it was hard to wave because my arms were wrapped around me to try to keep warm. Edward saw me shaking and took off his useless jacket and handed it to me. I wrapped it around me, and it was surprisingly warm. Bella took off her hat and put it on my head-lopsided. Edward silently laughed, and I gave him a dirty look.

"So, here are the keys." Janice handed a box to Carlisle. "I set up everything just as you ask. All your cars are in the back in the garage. I set up the heater for you, and here is a map of the town." She handed Carlisle a big folded up paper, and then she turned to leave. "If you need anything else, just call-you have my number." She smiled and left.



"Can we go inside?" I asked quickly. Esme smiled at me and nodded. Alice came up next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go!" She ran me towards the door-she wasn't running as fast as she could, though. She opened the door, and I was hit with a sensation of warm. I stepped inside only to realize that the house was entirely furnished- and even more glamorous on the inside than it was on the outside. There was a kitchen, with one of those fridges with the TV on it, and a computer pad, and some expensive Chef Ohlala stove. There was a table, an antique, with antique chairs. I moved on to the next room-the living room. There was a wide screen TV, and a expensive leather couch and some chairs. There was a bookshelf, and a fireplace. There was a bathroom next to that-nothing incredibly special there. I followed into another room- a room with just a piano in it. I assumed this was where Edward practiced. Then, there was the stairs witch I climbed in a hurry. There was another bathroom, and some more stairs, but I decided to wait until I explored this level to venture up there. I went into a large room-and office-with a computer with a screen as big as a television. I turned past the bathroom, and there was a bedroom that looked like Carlisle and Esme's. It was simple and comfortable. I smiled. I turned to the next room-I assumed this was Alice and Jaspers, because of the massive closet in the corner, and collection of civil was level antiques. Beside that was a room full of medical supplies. Which one could expect from a family of vampires. I was done with this level, and climbed the stairs. The room in front of me was Rose and Emmet's... there was a huge bed and there was a huge mirror, and a bunch of candles all over the place. I moved on to the room next to that. Edward and Bella's room-It was huge, and it was open. There was a bed in the corner, and collection of cds lined all 4 walls. Plus an extremely huge music system. And then I saw it-my room. I stepped inside and immediately felt at home. It was blue, baby blue with picture frames all over it-pictures of Jake and I, of all my friends and of my parents. My bed was a queen in the corner with gray blankets and a stuffed wolf and a stuffed bird. I snickered. There was a massive bookshelf, with every book I could ever hope to read. There was a dresser, and all my stuff was miraculously put away, and in the top drawer, there were brand new clothes. I started to cry. Then, I saw the TV over my bed. With a shelf fell of DVD's. Every movie had ever wanted to see or loved was there. I sat on the bed. It was a temper pedic.

"This is unbelievable." I said quietly.

"Isn't it?" Bella said coming in. "Alice did it. Apparently, she knows the perfect thing for everyone." She sat beside me on the bed. "My favorite part would have to be the wolf pillow." She picked it up.

I smiled and wiped away the tears.

"Are you hungry?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You want Esme to make you something? She makes really good pancakes." She smiled at me.

"What time is it?"

"Four." She answered

"Four?! Are you serious? It took that long to get here?" She nodded.

"I guess pancakes sound really good." We got up, and walked through the door together. WE walked past a mirror.

"Ugh. I'll never get used to this." She stared at herself for a minute.

"Get used to what?" I asked her. She looked perfectly normal to me. Well, as normal as a vampire could look for me.

"I look so _weird." _She groaned.

"I think you look pretty."

"Thanks, Kris." She smiled at me. "I have been living with my face the way it was for so long... This is just so weird to me." She pointed to her face.

"It makes total sense to me." I put my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged, and walked forward and down the stairs. Esme was sitting at the island (one of the unmentioned features of the kitchen) when we walked in.

"Esme, could I have some pancakes? Bella said you make them well." She looked up at me as I said it.

"Sure sweetie." She got up and as quick as lightning she had ingredients. I couldn't even see her hand as she blended the liquids. I tried to follow it, but my eyes got dizzy, and I had to take a step back to support myself. Bella put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's best not to stare at it." She smiled, and I nodded with understanding. It only took about 3 minutes until the pancakes were ready. I was hungry, and they tasted really good. I smiled at Bella and Esme as I stuffed my face with them. I was done in a flash.

"Those were the best pancakes in the world!" I said. I stood up and walked towards the kitchen, putting the dish in the sink.

"I'm glad you liked them." Esme smiled, and she walked away.

I could tell I was going to like it here at the Cullens.

End Chapter 17

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ**

**See that purple button? Just click that and tell me what you think. **


	23. Chapter 18

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi!! Oh and Meghan; I own her 2!

AN: Ummm... I hate to become really selfish again... but I would like to ask for 1 review, (Other than shipporinKIMS11, or SlienceX, cuz they're my friends...) Please?! Sorry it took SOOOOO long. I accidently downloaded a Trojan, and my computer got really, really slow. But it's solved, and my computer is fast once again. And then, my written manuscript mysteriously got Dr. Pepper all over it! Damn you, Dr. Pepper knocking over fairies! Oh, and I burnt my wrist on apple cider. And my dad slipped a disk in his back. I'm so full of problems. OMG! How many of you guys have seen rent? It is a good movie. Its so sad, my fave song is the Tango Maureen. Teehee. Now, you have probably realized I am wasting your time... why? Because I enjoy wasting it. It's the only pleasure I have in life. Anywayz, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 18**

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

**Kristi POV**

"Yay! I win again!" Alice cried out as she threw her cards playfully into the air. That was the fourth game of spit she had won-in the last ten minutes. I grumbled, and put my head in my hand. Emmet laughed, and I gave him an angry look. He laughed harder. I guess it wasn't a good idea to play a speed card game against a vampire.

"Jeeze, Alice, you could at least go easy on the girl!" Edward said, smiling crookedly. I banged my head on the coffee table.

"She said she was really good." Alice jousted back.

"I know, but still," Edward shrugged. I groaned. I pulled my head off the coffee table, and looked at Bella, who was watching a movie intently.

"What are you watching?" I asked quietly.

"Underworld- It's surprisingly accurate... well, sort of." She said looking at me for a second before referring her attention to the screen. I started to watch it with her, but the blood got to be a little too much for me. I stood up, about to go into my room to call Jake, but Alice's expression went wide-her eyes bulged, and Edward immediately came over to her. Bella put her hand on her shoulder.

"What is it, Alice?" I said.

"The Volturi they have a new member... he's more powerful than any of them... now that they have him... they don't need Kristi... They're coming to kill her." She said, her voice trailing off at the end. Bella stared at me for minute, before she got up and said:

"I'm calling Jacob." There was a big shuffle, before I was led into my room. They locked the door, and I ran over to my bed. I pulled the pillow over my head, so I couldn't hear the conversations taking place beneath me. I let some tears fall. It was just as Pete had said, I was going to die. I had never planned to die this soon. I glanced at the clock quickly- 6:30 PM. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, it said 2:03 AM. I felt a gentle, warm arm around my waist. I turned to look at it, only to recognize the copper tone of the skin; I turned around, to see my favorite werewolf looking sweetly at me.

"Hey, Kris," Jake smiled at me, his brown eyes holding mine. I cuddled in closer, nuzzling my face in his shoulder. "Pretty snazzy room you have here," I inhale deeply, enjoying the scent of trees clinging to his skin.

"I missed you." I said, pulling away from him for a minute, and resting my hands on his face.

"I missed you too," He said, pulling a strand of my fiery red hair from my face and gently placing it behind my ear. He leaned down, and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. His sweet eyes stared warmly into mine.

"Did you talk to Bella and Edward about the sex thing?" He asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"I was able to persuade them, yes." I grinned-happy to back in his comforting arms.

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ**

**Pete POV**

"What do you mean you're calling off the attack?" I yelled angrily at Aro, although I knew it wasn't my place, to yell at his Marcus or Caius, I couldn't help but feel enraged at this. I hissed instinctively.

"We conversed, and decided that it was best this way-she's not causing us any harm," Aro explained his expression furious at my outburst. Jane looked just as disappointed as I was. I had loved our attack plan-take out whichever Cullens gave us trouble, Jake, and kill her. Simple, yet affective.

"But Aro-what if she did decide to use her powers?" Jane said angrily. "We all know she is more powerful than all of us put together-with her gift."

"Bah! I doubt she would- the Cullens are a very respectful bunch." Aro said, turning to me. "Now, out with you all, leave Marcus, Caius and I alone!" The guard dissipated, and a strange presence at my side made me turn my head. Surprisingly, It was Jane.

"I know how you feel about this Red Bird. I have to admit, I hate the Cullens, and everything to do with wolves..." She said when we were out of the main chamber. "I appreciate your power most of all-mind control is very useful, but Kris did not react how we wished she would when you took over Jake's for the break-up. But I suggest that we do it again-but make it more painful... than a breakup..." She smiled at me appreciatively.

"When shall we leave?" I asked quietly accepting her offer.

"Now, the jet is waiting for us, along with few-snacks." I chuckled at her joke, but I knew that she was serious and I followed her quietly out of the main gates.

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK**

**Kristi POV**

It was July- July 3rd, to be exact. This was the day that Meghan had died.

Ever since I was 9, I had been having nightmares on this date. Well-they were only nightmares because I didn't understand what they meant until I turned 10, and Mom gave me the sex talk, and then I understood. When I was 11, I was first told the story's of Meghan's child before marriage. These dreams always started the same way. Me, sitting up in bed, but someone holding me back, I would always look down and there was a gorgeous boy with bronze hair and brilliant green eyes. I would lean down, then and capture his lips with mine. And I think you could pretty much in vision what happened next. Then, I would wake up. Could you see how this would be traumatic for a young child? Now, I understood- and knew- the boy in my dream-It was the past Edward Cullen. 3 months before he "died". His skin was flaming that night- a brilliant shade of red. A difference compared to the cold, granite that could be barely called "skin". When I woke up, I was glad to be back in the grasp of Jake's arms, only to find he wasn't there. Instead, in the corner of my room sat a pixie like Alice.

"Oh! You're awake!" Alice smiled, getting up and sitting at the corner of my bed. "Did you know you talk in your sleep? Yeah, you do. You said Edward." She giggled. "Don't worry I won't tell Jake."

"How long have you been here?" I asked her quietly.

"Oh, about an hour and a half," She said. "We've been taking turns watching you, so the Volturi can't get in. Jake was the first, then me." She explained. "But I guess Jake did a little more than 'watch you' eh?" She said as I turned a shade of bright red. "Oh, don't be embarrassed, you're not the only lovebirds here." She said, winking. For some reason, I didn't find comfort in that. "My shift's almost over. I have about a minute or so left. "She mumbled sorrowfully. "And we barely got a chance to talk." I giggled at that she left quickly, and her small presence was replaced by Emmett. He grinned at me.

"Hey, Emmett!" I smiled, sitting up in my bed slightly.

"So, Jake and you were having a fun time up here, earlier, huh?" He said while raising his eyebrows-and once again I blushed fervently. "Dog's sure are-affectionate." He laughed and it was deep, but it still sounded like the chime of bells-FREACKING BIG BELLS...! I laughed too, I suppose I really needed a laugh at a time like this. When I was sure I was facing imminent death.

"Your wife really doesn't like me." I said, trying to strike a conversation.

"That's only because she doesn't like Jake." He admitted. I nodded in understanding. Vampires and werewolves aren't exactly friendly, and the Quileutes weren't exactly happy with the status quo.

"How long are the shifts?" I asked, curious about how long I had with the vampire comedian in front of me.

"Two hours." He replied, sitting down in a easy chair I had in the corner.

"Then Alice left early." I said, almost hurt.

"That's because Jake stayed late. " he laughed. I blushed. He laughed harder. There was a quiet knock at the door, and Jake poked his head in. He didn't look himself-he looked strange and different, like his pure animal self. I wanted to question him about it but, I didn't want to freak out Emmett.

"Hey, umm..." This is weird. His voice never wavers. "Could I have some time alone with Kris?" He asked. Emmett nodded. _No. _Meghan pleaded from the corners of my mind. _Make him come back-the way Jake's looking at you-it's not right, Kris. _I suppressed her, she didn't matter. Emmett nodded, and he left the room. Jake came in and he shut the door quickly. He locked it, and I stared at him in confusion.

"Hey Jake." I smiled, and looked away. When I looked back, Jake had phased into his wolf form. My eyes went wide-I was terrified. I had never been so scared in my life-not riding any theme park ride-and not getting in any car crashes-they were all small slivers in the shred of life. My breathing went heavy. "Jake...?" I backed into the wall. He growled fiercely-his eyes were black and dark, and I was utterly terrified-His teeth where shining white, and I cried out as he reared back and pounced. I turned away, and covered my face. The searing pain ripped through my back, and I coldn't breathe. But there was a moment of 'that was all...?' Where that was the only pain I felt, and it was suddenly all gone, and everything was black-even when I opened my eyes. Then I started to freak out. I had once read something that said when people die-they stop feeling pain. Was this how I would go...? Killed by my one true love...? Without so much as a text message goodbye to Jackie...? The thoughts got quieter, and quieter. They all melted away. But suddenly, I was pulled to a huge white light summoning me to open my eyes.

"Oh-good, she's waking up." I heard a voice-Jasper... maybe?

"Do you think she's okay?" A concerned voice asked. That was Esme.

"She's fine." Carlisle assured. "She just lost a lot of blood." Blood? Where had I lost... Oh, yeah. I remembered. Jakes finely tuned claws scratching deep gashes into my back. I groaned. Remembering the strong agony.

"Is she in pain?" Bella stuttered-concerned, it wasn't a stutter, more like a concerned pause.

"Boy, Sherlock, what gave you that idea?" Emmett grumbled-he was grumpy?

"God, stop being a dick." Alice scolded-her cold voice searing. "You're lucky we haven't all torn you apart for letting Jake into her room. You had specific orders not to let..." I cut her off with a moan.

"Don't fight," I sighed opening my eyes clearly.

"Oh, thank god." A female voice I didn't recognize cried out, wrapping me in a cold embrace- was that blonde hair? What Cullen girl had blonde hair other than...

"Rose?" I asked surprised that the coldest Cullen had her arms wrapped firmly around me. Se nodded, I could feel it against my skin. She got off, and I noticed a man in a whit trench coat had walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. House." He smiled. "Well, you lost a lot of blood, but besides a little pain, you'll be fine." I winced. "You'll be happy to know that the fetus wasn't harmed." 

My eyes went wide. Did this crazy man have the wrong room? I wasn't pregnant! I couldn't be... Well, it's actually pretty plausible.

"Oh, um sorry. It appears by the Ultra Sound, that I should have said Fetuses." The doctor corrected. I wanted to rip his head off for several reasons.

Reason 1: Preggono pain meds

Reason 2: He was too damn happy to be Dr. House... where is my Hugh Laurie!

Reason 3: This jerk just told a 16 year old girl she's pregnant with her boyfriend, who almost tore her to shreds.

If I wasn't immobilized-this bitch was gonna die!

End of Chapter 18

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK**

**Still got a couple chappies left-glad I left you with a cliffie? Haha. Tell me wat u think. Srry it took so long, hopefully next chap will be up before 2010 rolls around. Jk. It will be. Don't worry. If you don't know who Hugh Laurie, he's an actor who plays Dr. House on a show called House, and House is a jerk. Kris likes this show, cuz I like this show. Teehee.**


	24. Chapter 19

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi!!! Oh and Meghan; I own her 2! BTW; I don't claim to know anything about medical stuff, so don't blame me if I get stuff wrong.

AN: OMG! I just saw the Twilight Movie!!!! It's really good, really. If you haven't seen it, GO NOW! Oh, go after you read this, because after seeing the movie, you'll forget about this. I dunno, I really loved it!!!! Anyway.... There are several Twilight movie references... teehee. Oh, sorry 'bout the random sex stuff, Emily and I were joking around when we saw the movie (for the second time!) and some of it stuck. So, you're stuck with it too.

Jake: Stop STALLIN!!!

Kimi: Aww... shut up.

Carlisle: Yes, really. Stalling is never the right thing, Kimi.

KIMI: .. YOU SPOKE TO ME!!!! YOU KNOW MY NAME *faints*

Edward: What's up with her?

Esme: Oh, Kimi, as much as I love you... Carlisle is my husband.

Kimi: Whoops. Right. Esme. Sorry. He's just so.......

Jake: Since when are you obsessed with Carlisle?

Kimi: I had a dream. You don't wanna no. It involved Carlisle, a barbeque, alligators, my LA teacher flying an airplane, a steak, and two boys from my grade.

Carlisle: What happened in your dream?

Kimi: *incredibly awkward* Uh... you're a very good kisser (Even with the alligator fangs)... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

Chapter 19

**Jake POV**

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! What had I done? Had I really hurt her the way they said I had? Had I really torn her back inside out? What could have possibly been going through my head-because I don't remember. I don't remember phasing. But I suppose I had done it. I had woken up with one fuck of a headache. I had woken up to Edward beating the shit out of me. It hurt; he was a vampire after all. He hadn't gone easy either. He was lucky I heal fast, or I would have died. But, if I really did what they said I did, I deserved it. I deserved it ten times over. AS I sat in the lobby of the hospital, my head set firmly in both hands, I figured I did. That explained why both Jasper "Looks like he's in pain all the time" Hale and Emmett "Bear" Cullen were sitting on either side of me. As If I could fight them off. As If I could run them out. But I wasn't afraid of them.

"How is she?" I got the courage up to ask Emmett, but he didn't budge.

"We should keep him informed." Jasper sighed.

"Informed... Ha. This bastard doesn't deserve a toenail." Emmett chuckled.

"I swear to god... I didn't hurt her." I tried to convince them both. They laughed.

"I think you can handle him." Emmett said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked-not nervous, but not extremely peppy either. He was never peppy.

"Rose and I haven't done it in a while. I need to get laid, or I'm gonna explode." He groaned. So did I.

"Can I see her?" I asked. They both turned to me. "Kristi, I mean."

"No." They said in unison. Emmett walked away, and Rosalie joined him in the hallway. He held open the door to the janitor's closet. I hope they don't break any crap in there... or the wall... or both.... I winced. Originally, I was so pissed, but having Jasper around made me calmer. Isn't that's like his power or something?

"You and Kris aren't the only ones who have sex. Don't act so surprised." Jasper mumbled. Gah... BAD IMAGE!!! BAD IMAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Him and little Alice...? He would snap her like a twig! She's sooooo tiny!!!!!! She's a child! I should charge him for rape! Why I was thinking about this, I had no idea. I guess it was just to get my mind off of Kris. I can picture her... lying there peacefully, with her hair draped over the pillow... boy did she look pretty. And then I heard it. The flat line. Nurses rushed in, grabbed the paddles... Clear!

"My god," Edward said walking in. "Would you stop that? She's not gonna flat line." I looked up. "And that thing about Alice... She's not a child. We're vampires we don't snap." Jasper raised his eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say that..." I joked, the air coming in to fast, and I coughed.

"Kristi has agreed to see you, but it took a lot of negotiating."Edward said.

"Oh, yeah," I commented. "You guys are pretty stiff. I'm sure Kristi rally had to beg."

"Other way around Jake, we had to convince her." Edward sighed. My eyes widened. "Just don't be disappointed if she doesn't let you come near her." Edward walked into the hallway. Kristi... was afraid of me. Awful.

"Jake?" Jasper said grabbing my arm. I looked back at him. "Alice isn't the precious little kid you think." He winked. Actually winked!!!!!! I walked away...I stumbled, but I didn't fall. Jasper laughed. He had a very warm laugh; it was weird-for a bloodsucker.

Room 213-the name was put in the little box. Scrawled, not properly written. They hadn't gingerly written each letter. I groaned. The last name pissed me off: "Cullen". But, I wiped the scowl of my face, and put on the smile. Edward opened the door from the inside. Be careful. He mouthed. 'I always am' I thought he rolled his eyes. The first thing I noticed was the flowers. There were roses, and carnation, and thousands of thousands of lilies. Then I saw her. She had dark splotches under her eyes, and her hair was a messed up blob. Her eyes widened when I came in, and her arms tightened around Bella-who was sitting right there. Great. I smiled, and she waved quietly. But she didn't smile. Not one bit. She awkwardly crossed her arms around her waist, and stared out the window.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Just swell." She said sarcastically.

"Ya, I'm not feeling fabulous either."

"Really?" She said. "Because I thought I really was the one in the hospital bed, Jake."

I tilted my head to the side.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't even try to say you're sorry, Jake." Kris frowned. "Don't even."

"But why would I hurt you?" I growled. "I love you!" I threw my arms into the air, and she sunk back into the bed, her eyes widened, and she shuddered.

"I don't know why you would hurt me. All I know is that you did." She whispered. Tears rippled down her face.

"I didn't do anything! I don't remember it! I swear!" I yelled. Her eyes went white for a second-like pure white- and she then became very angry. Her eyes had color again.

"Didn't do anything?" She stood up on the bed, and pulled off her little hospital gown. She turned around and I saw it. From her left shoulder down to her butt where 4 large gashes, all covered with bandages, but I could see them through them. "You call this nothing?!"

"Kristi, sit down." Bella commanded. Kristi put on her gown and sank back into bed. Her eyes went white again, but they instantly got color.

"I..." I started to say something, but I couldn't force it out. Here face got pale, and she reached for Bella's wrist. Bella, as if reading her mind, pulled up the trash can, and Kristi vomited in it. "Is that normal?"

"Yes." Edward sighed, leaning in the door. "Very normal in her condition."

"Condition?" I asked concerned. "Does she have an infection? A parasite? Cancer? What?"

"I think it's best if you tell him, sweetie." Esme sighed from the chair behind me.

"I second that notion!" Alice chirped from the corner. "He's not going to hurt you again, Kris, I swear." I shuddered at her voice. Calling out Jasper's name... BAD IMAGE!!!!

"I don't want to tell him." She groaned. "I don't want to at all."

"Do it quick like a band aid." Alice suggested.

"Jake-I'm... pregnant." Kris tumbled out the words. She looked up at me, absolute horror in her eyes.

"Preg...nant?" I said. "Pregnant? Like really?" I stood, paralyzed. Pregnant? How could this have happened? (Well, I knew HOW it did, but you know...)

"Yeah. With twins." She sighed.

"Twins?" It started to register. "Twins?" I said, but couldn't help breaking out into a smile. I could see a small house, her leaning on the fence in the front lawn, as I pull our little kids on my shoulders around. She smiles wide, and I smiled back. Ahh...

"I'm a pregnant teen, what's so pleasant about that?" She scoffed.

"We'll be a family." I smiled. "I can open a mechanic shop, and we'll get married and..."

"Stop." She commanded, crying again. "Don't. You hurt me."

"Kris, I..."

I walked slowly towards her, my arms outstretched, but she put her hands up to stop me. I was at least a yard away still.

"No." She shook her head. "I can't."

"But, you love me don't you?"

"Of course I do Jake, what are you stupid?" She wiped the tears away as more fell.

"Then why won't you..." I walked towards her faster, and she immediately put her hands over her ears and shook her head. Tears fell profusely from her face. She crawled away from me, getting to the farthest point in the bed.

"Jake-I think its best if you..." Edward started.

"No. I refuse to go." I stomped my foot on the floor like I was three and a half years old.

"Jake, please." Bella sighed, putting a cold hand on my shoulder. "She's... ill."

"Ill? Ill with what?" I immediately got nervous.

"PTSD." An obnoxiously happy doctor said as he walked in.

"What's that? A STD? Like AIDS? Or something?" I asked, flipping my glances from person to person.

"Oh, no. It's a very, very mild case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." The doctor smiled, and I know knew his name-House. I only knew because it was written plainly on a nametag.

"I thought only war vets get that."

"Ah, no-any situation that causes pain may cause it. She has a slim case, but it's not permanent. This situation wouldn't normally cause it, but the hormone fluctuations of pregnancy, the stress is really amplified. She'll be better after the babies come. Are you the father?" He pointed to Edward. EDWARD???? That mother fucking prick! He takes one girl, and now everyone thinks he snagged another on? Could life suck any fucking less?

"No." I growled. "He's not. I am." My face got tight, and the doctor shuddered.

"Listen, I'm sorry, he just spends more time around her, she looked very calm around him, and..."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Dr. House." Kristi sighed. She was back to normal, it seemed.

"Anyway, there young man, you may want to be careful. Any little thing, a song, a falling pencil, could cause her to go into flashback. That could be dangerous, and she might even rip out her IV, which is basically all that's stopping infection." Dr. House smiled. He cheerfully left the room, whistling an ABBA song-Mama Mia?

"That ass gets on my nerves." I said, tightening my fingers.

"Don't we know it." Carlisle said. I laughed, I never knew he had a sense of humor.

"I'm not stealing Kristi," Edward hissed. "How dare you think that!"

"Blah, Blah" I scowled.

"I didn't steal Bella either. She was mine from the start!" He said, japing his index finger into my chest.

"Why you little-" I grabbed at the arms of his shirt, and dug my nails in his cold shoulder.

Kristi screamed. The heart monitor raced, and I turned to face her.

"No, no!" She cried out when Bella grabbed at her.

"Kris!" Edward called, walking quickly towards her. She fell backwards, her eyes closing. I stood there for a moment, not completely sure of what to do. Two big men came in. Kristi continued to scream.

"Sir, we're going to have to take you outside." The bigger man said.

"Sure as fuck, you're not." I pushed back into them, and yet still, Kris kept on screaming. As strong as I was, they overpowered me and pushed me out of the room. I looked back, and saw that Kris had calmed down. She had wrapped her arms quietly around Edward, and I could have sworn I saw her smile, a smile-that didn't belong to Kristi.

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ**

**Meghan POV**

It wasn't as easy as you'd think to silence her cries. She usually yelled, and yelled, and cried and cried. Like my little Milo, when he was a baby. I would hold him to my chest, rock him back and forth, soothing him endlessly. At those times I would wonder, if my life would have been different if my Edward was next to me. Soothing Milo too, tickling his little belly. But, sadly, I would never know.

But I could make a difference, now, with Kristi's children. Surely, _surely_, Edward would make a better father than Jacob could. I had control-at least for now. In about an hour, Kristi would emerge from the depths of her soul, and say those dreaded words: "I want my body back." Oh, how I so hated those words. They had yet to be said, though. For now, though she was quiet. So, I sat here reading this book, 'The Stand' by Stephen King (AN: My new obsession ^-*). It was long, and Alice was right to recommend it. Over 1000 pages, and already, on page 131, I was completely enamored with Stu, Frannie, Nick, and Larry.

"Hey, Kris." Someone said, shutting the door, but I didn't look up. "Kris?" The voice said again. Oh yes, that's right. Kristi is me. The voice had a familiar tune that could only be Edward. They had left me alone after the flashback, and he was coming back to check on me. How sweet.

"Hello, Edward." I smiled brightly.

"That's a good book." He commented, pointing to the hand em down copy.

"I would agree." I pushed some hair behind my ear. But, I knew for a fact that Edward never read this book. He had said so. I glanced quickly into his eyes, and saw something horrible and monstrous. His eyes were scarlet. He turned and locked the door. "Edward, what are you doing?" I asked quickly. He cackled. Not his jovial chuckle-oh no-but a devious and evil laugh.

"Nothing," He replied simply. He sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Edward, is something wrong?" I asked looking into his terrifying eyes, but, I couldn't hold the glance and looked away.

"Yes." He frowned. "Something is terribly wrong." I cocked my head to the side, as if to say 'What is it, dear?' He cackled again. He silently put his hand over mine, and it felt terribly cold, colder than his usual temperature. It didn't feel as comforting as it usually did. He wrapped his finger around the IV, and pulled it our harshly, without even blinking. I cried out in pain, dropping my book.

"What was that for?" I whined, grabbing my torn hand. Edward blinked for a second, and his eyes were normal gold.

"Kris-I..." Then almost as quick as it came it was gone, and his eyes were red again. And, I was scared again. The door shook violently and there was large commotion outside. He pulled a needle filled with this whitish substance out of his pocket, and put it in my arm. "Count backward from ten, Kristi." I opened my eyes wide, but they shut quietly. And just like that, I was peacefully dreaming.

**2 Hours later. **

It was freezing cold. No, very much more than that. As I slowly wandered into consciousness, I began to see my surroundings. I was in a small concrete room, with wooden flooring. There were no windows, and the door was at the opposite side of the room. I was lying flat on my back. I shifted my body a little bit, and a shooting pain ran through my back. I moaned in pain. Suddenly, I didn't want Kristi's body anymore. 'Damaged goods?' a voice in my head asked, and I knew for sure that was Ambre A familiar red bird. She was usually quiet. Not today, I suppose. 'Kristi?' I called 'Kristi, where are you?' No answer. 'Where is she?' I demanded.

"Kris, are you awake?" Edward asked as he walked over at lightning speed.

"Yes. Where did you take me?" I demanded, suddenly furious.

"I... I don't remember..." He sighed. "I think that Jake didn't actually hurt you, and I don't I think I meant to take you here. I think it's... mind control."

"Mind control? What do you think, Edward, I'm five and a half?" I crossed my arms, and winced. I could really use Kristi right now. This was worse than childbirth.

"From time to time," He joked. I didn't smile.

"Edward, I..." I sighed.

"Okay, if I took you here, wouldn't I be able to get us out?" He countered.

"I was assuming you could." I frowned.

"I can't."

"But, you're a vampire, right? Can't you flick the walls to death?" I sneered, letting a little bit of another girl out. Edward chuckled. I blushed.

"I could-but not these-they're lined with something that..."

"Touch it."

"Touch what, the wall?"

" No. My boob-Of course the wall you dumbass." I shook my head, Ambre again... He looked shocked for a moment. "Sorry."

"It's... okay..." He paused. "But I can't touch the wall."

"I dare you to try." I smiled. He poked the wall with his finger, and he fell over writhing in pain. "Oh, Edward, are you okay?" I asked, completely forgetting his betrayal. Or, maybe I had just realized that his 'betrayal' was truly just what he said... mind control? Did that mean that Jacob was telling the truth as well? He hadn't meant to rip my...Kristi's... back to shreds?

"I'm fine. There is a vampire named Jane from the Volturi... her power is to cause pain, but I didn't know she could project it without having to touch the person. " He sighed, sitting up.

"We should focus on getting out of here," I said, a row of shivers hitting my body. I sat up and my eyes met his. He took his cold hand and put it on my cheek. I couldn't stay mad at this beautiful creature.

"You... you have a fever..." He said quietly, almost like a breath. I bit my lip. I was sick... Oh god, Kristi, please?

"If you keep your hand there, I will." I joked. This time, he didn't smile. It was awkward, and he pulled his hand off it's currently happy position. My head started throbbing. I raised my hand to it, and lost my balance, toppling backward, whirling my arms around ridiculously, even when Edward caught me.

"Be more careful next time, Kristi." His eyes were nervous like a parent.

"Edward-I have to tell you something," I looked into his amber eyes, searching for the remnants of his endearing emerald ones. "I have t..to..tell y..you" I shivered again.

"Just tell me Kris..." He smiled, white teeth glittering.

"That's the issue here...Edward, I'm not who you think I am." I grasped at the collar of his blue shirt. "I'm not... Kristi."

"Huh?" He said, utterly confused. "How can you not be Kristi? You look like Kristi, you talk like Kristi, and you're reading the same book she is..." He mumbled.

"Edward, I share a special bond with her. I took over her body." I whispered, I could scarcely hear it.

"Oh, really, you expect me to believe this?"

"Yes. Please do."

"Okay. Let's 'assume' I believe in this. Who are you then?"

"Edward-this is... difficult." He sat me up, and I inched close to him. "It's me, it's Meghan."

"Meghan...?" He cooed. His eyes were wide and unbelieving. "I don't believe it. Kris, you're joking"

"I'm not joking, and I'm not Kristi," Please. Please Believe me. "How do you want me to prove myself?"

"When did Meghan and I... have sex?" He said awkwardly. This was such a simple test.

"September 23." I smiled. "Best night of my life." His eyes widened.

"Meghan is that really you?" If he could, I believe he would be crying. He put his hand to my face, and I put my own hand over it. "Is it truly?"

"Yes. How much do you remember about me? You and Kris were talking and you said you didn't remember me."

"Well, I suppose the memories went with time, but came back with time, too." He smiled, but it faded to a frown. "Was there ever a Kristi?"

"Oh yes. Normally I would have to fight her to have control this long, but she's... quiet today. She has been ever since the flashback." I shifted a little, but my back stung.

"Quiet?" His frown deepened. "Is that good or bad?"

"I think it's worse than I originally perceived. I've tried to call to her, but she's not responding. She normally responds when I do something with her body she doesn't want me to." I smiled. "For a while, I was trying to compete with Bella, but somewhere deep down I knew I couldn't win."

He chuckled.

"Yes, I do love her very much." His familiar crooked smile burst through his lips.

"I think I know how to bring her back." I said.

"Do you really want to go?" He asked.

"Of course not- I died an old woman, I think this is a kind-of upgrade. I'm really proud to say that my breasts have yet to sag." I laughed. This time, he did too.

"Was it painful?"

"What? To die?" I stared down. "Yes, very Much." He frowned.

"Do you think Kristi is okay?" He asked, more with the questions.

"No." I started to cry. "Maybe. I just don't know. I'm just afraid of what would happen... if she wasn't alright."

"Calm down Meg." He smiled. His cold finger wiped away the tears streaming, now. "It'll be alright."

"What if it's not? I'll blame myself, forever-thinking it's my fault-forever." I put a bite on the word forever. He pulled me into his arms, where, as cold as he was, I felt comfortable and warm.

"How do we bring her back?" He said into my ear, quietly, softly, sweetly. I shivered again, but not out of illness.

"I think we have to do something she... wouldn't want me to do." I looked away from him, staring at the dirty ground.

"Oh?" He cocked his eyebrow upward.

"Well, she... she doesn't love you, the way I do, at least." I struggled. He looked aghast.

"Meghan, Meghan, Meghan. I'm married." He said.

"I know." I complained. "But, a kiss wouldn't do much harm would it?"

"It would, it _would-_because, I still have feelings for you, Meghan."

"You do?'

"Yes."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have suggested anything of the sort, Edward." I said, stubbornly. "I should have never even told you."

"You did the right thing." He stated simply.

"I suppose, I should..." I started, and then I realized. Why should I back down? WHY? This wasn't even my physical need for Edward, either. No. This was for Kristi-My great-grand daughter. My precious boy's little sweetheart's baby's daughter. Who could deny a cutsie line of speaking? I knew I sure as... hell... that I couldn't. I sat up with all my strength, and put my hands on his face. He was about to say something, but I quickly silenced it by pressing my lips firmly against his.

**Jake POV**

"We have to get her back." I said, slamming my fist on Esme's kitchen table.

"Calm down, Jake." Jasper said. "We want to find them too, you know."

That was the problem-I did know. They were looking for my precious too. She was mine to find-I had put her in this mess-no. I corrected, it was that bloodsucker.

"I just hope their okay." Bella whined. Oh, she wasn't worried about Kristi-and her possible sickening illness. She was worried about what remained of Meghan seducing her husband. That too-I was worried about that too. His cold hands on my territory... wrong. Not right-Plain and simple. Even if it was to keep warm, like one of those made for television movies on Lifetime.

"Yah, me too" I grumbled.

"She's going to get very sick unless we get to her quickly." Carlisle imputed. I growled. His head shot up quickly from Kristi's doctor's report, and much to my surprise, he growled back. Surprised, Esme walked over and put her arm around his cold, bloodsucker shoulder.

"How quickly?" Alice piped in, she was pacing.

"It could be a day, it could be a week, or she could already be dead, to tell you the truth." Carlisle said gravely. "It all depends on what infection she contracts, if she has food and water. Luckily, Edward has several doctorates in medicine. "

"What branches?" I hissed.

"Just the everyday and Radiology," He smiled. "He would be able to tell if it was infected or not."

"What could he do about it, though?" I asked. His smile turned into a deep frown.

"Very, very little" He mumbled.

"We're screwed." Emmett said.

"It'll be okay." Esme said. _It'll be okay. _ I repeated to myself. _It'll be okay. _ My hands clenched. _It'll be... _

_Okay?_

**End Chapter 19**

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJ**

**Oh no! That wicked Meghan! But is she so wicked for wanting Kristi back? What'll happen? Next time on InuYasha! Through the Well and Back again! JK... **

**Yay!**


	25. Chapter 20

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi!!! Oh and Meghan; I own her 2! I don't pretend to know anything medical, either. I also don't pretend to own Stand by Me, that belongs to Castle Rock Entertainment.

AN: Well, well. 20 chapters, and I continue to write... It's sort of starting to write itself, to tell you the truth. Aren't you proud of me? The great 2-0 chapters. So, when I last left you, Meghan (trapped in Kristi's body!) found that kissing Edward was the easiest way to get Kris back... but did it work? And Jake and the Cullens are desperate to find Ed and Kris because apparently, she's going to die?!??! Ohohohoho, this is far too much! I don't know if I can handle it *hyperventilate*. Oh, and you can tell when two people are talking I'm a tad sore for ideas...

**Chapter 20**

**JKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ**

**Meghan POV**

"Did that do it?" Edward asked, as our lips pulled apart. I shook my head. I still had total control, and Kris hadn't made a sound. "What do you think will?" He pleaded, his eyes seeing through mine.

"You know, Kristi has your eyes." I said quietly. "So did Milo. It made me cry for the first couple of years, but I think I got over it. As much as I loved your green eyes, I think I like these amber ones better." I put up my shaking hand, and touched his face with it. He put his arm around the arch of my back, and hugged me close. It hurt, dreadfully so, but I almost wanted it to. He turned his face, and nuzzled my neck gently with it, gasping, I smiled. 'Triumphant?' Ambre choked. Very much so.

"Tell me if she resurfaces." He said sweetly, his breath warm on the nape of my neck. I nodded, but I didn't think I would. This felt too good. His cold hands pulled off my gown, and then he commanded, deeply: "You can't tell anything about this, do you understand?" I nodded yet again, this time not mentally crossing my fingers. 'You're disgusting' Ambre scowled. Our lips touched again, this time passionately, wildly. He was cold, but it felt as if he was warm in that instant. His hands traveled through my hair. My fingernails dug through his shirt. He pulled away from my lips looked in my one eyes-a dead, underlying pain lay there, and he pulled off his own shirt. He kissed me again.

'I want my body back,' I heard from the depths of my soul. It was over.

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK**

**Kristi POV**

The world had been a cold, cold world. I couldn't see anything before. I couldn't feel. I wanted to feel, but I was just too far gone. Why was I so scared of Jacob? Why should I be? He was my precious, my love. My sweet... Why would he hurt me one purpose...?

But I could hear. I could hear all that was around me. I wondered why this was, but it hadn't mattered. As I got angrier and angrier at Meghan, I gained more power. How dare she do that with my body? Christ, isn't that like some creepy sort of incest? But I took control. I could feel then air in my lungs, and the soft beating of hearts. Not one- but three.

"Wait! Edward! Stop!" I yelled pushing my great-grandfather off of me. It had taken a lot of forcing through, but I wanted my body.

"Kris...?" He said cautiously, specs of light from an unknown source danced across his skin. I nodded quickly. "Oh. Here," He handed me my hospital gown. I placed it on my nude body, and I tossed him his shirt. He looked at it quietly, then handed it to me. He put it over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said genuinely. I shivered. Meghan sighed from my inner core, but I knew she was happy. My back ached with extreme dullness, but I knew it would get worse.

"Do you feel okay?" He asked.

"Sorta, the pain in my back kinda sucks, but hey, I'm not complaining." I smiled sweetly. He smiled back.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked nervously, A little claustrophobic.

"I don't know, I truly wish I did, though, Kris." He ran his hand through his auburn locks. Ew-did I seriously call his locks _auburn?_ They're just an orange blonde-_bronze-_. Oh good, god. That's _gross!_ Why in the three hells did I call them _locks_?!?!!?! It's just hair! I thought I could hear Meghan giggled. SHUT UP! I screamed through myself. She had done ENOUGH to my body.

"Well, let's calm down and come up with a plan." I said, more to myself than Edward.

"Alright." He nodded, and the door behind us opened. Before I knew it, Edward was sitting in front of me, his arms held protectively in front. He growled. Through the door stepped Peter, he cackled. I shivered. So, it was him all along.

"Here," He said, thrusting a plate of food in Edward's direction. Was that... _Steak-_with French Fries and broccoli? God did that smell good. "Bon Appetite." He turned and left the room, leaving Edward holding that scrumptious slice of steak. The door shut. I then just realized how hungry I was. I licked my lips, which dully tasted like... honey. Why honey? Meghan giggled again. _Honey was his favorite in tea. _Her laugh seemed to say, but she didn't say it. It was like I knew.

"Give it here!" I called grabbing the plate full of utter deliciousness, but Edward wouldn't let go. "What?" I hissed.

"What if it's... _poisoned?" _He asked wearily.

"They wouldn't kill me that simply, I'm guessing. Common, I have three mouths to feed, give it here!" He let go of the plate, and I grabbed it, and the fork accompanying it. I jammed several French fires in my mouth. They were perfect-and hot. Not just warm but hot. I dropped them on the plate.

"What?" Edward asked grabbing my wrist, his eyes frantically searching mine for any pain.

"Hot," I frowned. "Hot, but delicious"

"Oh, sorry." He eyed the steak nervously. He handed me a steak knife, and I smiled. I grabbed it without apprehension, and slashed through the steak. It was just how I liked it-medium rare. Jackie would always say it looked raw, but I didn't care-that's how I liked it. The juices of the steak came off on my knife, and I realized what exactly those juices were. Blood. I handed Edward the plate, but not before sticking the dripping sliver into my mouth. LORD! That was good (AN-you could tell I was a tad hungry when writing this...)

"Eat," I commanded. He looked confused.

"I can't eat human food."

"I'm not asking you to." I sighed. "Do you know what that is?" I said, pointing to the perfectly cooked steak in front of him.

"It's a steak." He replied, before adding "With French fries and Broccoli."

"No-it's a cow." I said, not really wanting to give away my New York sirloin. "A cow-with blood." He eyed me at what I was insinuating. "No offense, but I don't want you to eat me." I thrust it in his direction.

"Okay, I see where you're coming from." He smiled-his eyes darker than I originally noticed. "But you and" He hesitated, with a brief shot of pain. "The babies need protein. So, I'll take half, and you'll take half." I nodded at the agreement, and with agility, he ripped the steak in half. He licked his hands greedily. "You were right-this doesn't taste like dirt." I jabbed my half with my fork, and put it on my plate. I cut into it, and devoured it, trying to ignore the disgusting sounds coming from Edward's eating habit. He might have been a vampire, but this was just gross. As soon as I was finished with mine, and picking up a French fry, Edward tossed a thick lump of brown and dull pink behind him.

"Was that the steak?" I asked, stuffing another French fry into my mouth, this time, not too hot.

"Yup," He said, his eyes were a faint gold now.

"Maybe if you can eat steak we can make you eat other foods like Cake, and cookies," I smiled. I didn't like to cook, I liked to bake. Cookies, cakes... brownies, you name it, I make it. I thought of the endless possibilities. Maybe, if I lived long enough... I could bake the blood right in it so it's hot! I could drizzle it on top too! My back throbbed, and I coughed, phlegm scattering into my palm. "Gross." I said, wiping the remains onto the floor.

"You're getting sicker." He said, I looked up at him.

"Eh, I'll be okay." I placed the now empty plate on the floor. "It's no Bubonic plague."

"If the infection has moved from just your back, you won't," He sighed, "If it's in your lungs, it'll most certainly move to other places to your body." He looked pained for a second. "Like your womb" My mouth went agape, and I lost balance, Edward once again caught me. I closed my eyes and sobbed. If I died here, I would be taking my babies with me, but if they die first... if I miscarry... I don't know what'll happen. What I would do to myself.

"I can't lose my babies, I can't." I hummed, gently placing a hand over my stomach. Although, I was so early on, I had no bump, no sign of life, I felt that it should be there.

"We have to get out of here." He repeated. I nodded through my tears. He stared at me, blankly, and then said: "I have an idea."

"You just got one?"

"Yes."

"Good, let's hear it." I pressed, shivering.

"Do you think you can phase?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure." I cocked my head to one side, unsure of what to say.

"Could you try?" His hand gripped mine, his thumb tracing along the lines of my wrists. I closed my eyes, focusing on the feeling of flight. I breathed in, and when opening my eyes, Edward was much larger than I. I tweed, and his warm laughter cackled. "Can you fly?" I motioned with my hand for him to lift me up, and he did. I jumped off of it, and this time, I put out my wings, and caught the wind. I flapped above his head, and through the air. I let the air fly past me, the feeling was incredible. I floated, though back down, and as my feet touched the ground, I phased back. Edward cleared his throat sweetly, and handed me my gown. I dressed.

"Now, what was the purpose of that?"

"Well, if you could fly, maybe you could fly out the door when Pete next comes in."

"That's an incredible idea, Edward." I breathed in, and let it fall. "What if he catches me?"

"I'll distract him."

"What- what about you?" I asked, placing my hand, or rather, Meghan did, on his soft face. I'd give her that much.

"I'll be fine." He stated calmly, pulling my hand off.

"What about Jane? I can't make it so that Jane can't hurt you-Pete's powers counteract mine."

"I know that. I'm hoping that... They'll find us in time."

"How long has it been?"

"Only a couple of hours, but I was thinking we could wait for as long as possible. Give them the chance to sort of be the heroes, you know?"

"All right." I nodded. I felt confident, for the first time in a long time. I wasn't worried whether or not I would see the next day, or even if I would live to see an hour from now. There was no doubt that I would.

**Jake POV**

**JKJKJKKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ**

"God do you ever stop eating?" Blondie asked, disgusted as I wolfed down my third grilled cheese. I returned her gaze, sticking out my tongue. She winced, probably because it was covered with remains of cheddar cheese.

"I don't when I'm nervous." I replied. It had been three days. Four minutes, and 32 seconds-33, now. We took turns searching, but Carlisle said with each passing hour she could be closer and closer to death, or worse- Dead.

"Well, it's gross." She commented again.

"Yeah, yeah-be grateful you have a mate to be with." I grumbled, taking a sip out of my Dr. Pepper, hating the way it burned my throat, but liking the sizzle on my tongue. This reminded me of when Embry, Quil and I had gone to the local store, bought three bottles of coke, and two boxes of mentos. We had counted to three, dropped the mentos in, drank the bottles, and started throwing up blood all over the place. We thought then that our stomach's had blown up. Kristi informed me later, however that we actually tore our esophagus.

"Don't say that like she's gone, Jake." Alice said in her pixie like voice, shaking her head wearily. "Don't count her out."

"I'm not," I complained, stuffing a tomato in my mouth. "Why did I get stuck searching with the girls, anyway?"

"I dunno," Bella sighed. "We went first?"

"We didn't find anything, though." I slammed my hand on the table.

"God, will you stop that?" Bella pleaded, pushing my chair over, sending me toppling to the floor. "You're not the only one who lost your one and only."She hissed. I looked into her eyes pleadingly.

"Yeah, well, I feel kinda alone."

"Jacob," Esme said, pulling me off the floor. "Bella's right... you aren't the only one. Could you please be a little more considerate?" I stared at her for a moment, but turned away.

"Jesus, Jake. Would Kristi want you to be acting like this?" Alice demanded.

"No, but I'm not perfect." I sighed, tapping my foot impatiently up and down. "She knows that."

"You aren't good enough for her." Rosalie hissed. "I wouldn't have picked you for her, if I could have." I growled.

"Go drown."

"Aww, put a sock in it- the one you stuff your pants with, preferably."

"You bitch!"

"You son-of-a-whore!" Rosalie sneered. Bella's cell phone rang, and she answered.

"Hello?" She gasped desperately. We all stared at her, hoping for any scrap of information they could provide. There were mumbles from over the line. "Yeah, mom I'm fine. I'm expecting a very important phone call, so could we talk later? No- no, Mom, I'm not pregnant. Yes, yes. If I had a girl I'd name her after you. God, mom-bye." There was a definite click over the end as Renee hung up. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. "Wasn't them." (AN-LOL!)

"Like we couldn't tell that!" I groaned.

"I'm sorry, Jacob- I guess we're all a little tense." Bella looked at me. For a moment, I could see the gentle contours of her old face.

"I'm sorry too-I've been a bastard to all of you." I commented, jamming my hands into my pocket. I was a sucker for that face.

Alice's own face went blank.

"A curse-broken-shattered," She whined. "Never to remember the one she loves." Her eyes widened. "A room-a basement-one -A bird... and a song," She took a napkin, and a pencil, scribbling a room with a couch and a bed. "A part no one had before." She finished, I think, her eyes closed, and she let out a puff of useless air.

"What does it all mean?" Bella said.

"I don't know. Jacob?" Alice said, her 'vision' clearly over.

"That's a pretty big basement. I've never been there before. But, Kristi and I share kinda a mental bond. I think I could tell if she was there."

"Try then." Rosalie protested.

"It just kinda happens, I can't focus on it. The last but I got was about two days ago. It was about Blood cake. But that's rather irrelevant."

"Are you even trying?" Bella whined. "At all?"

"Yes." I scowled.

"Then what the hell is blood cake going to get us?"

"I don't know."

"Then figure it OUT!"

"Kristi has never seen that room before, okay."

"Alright."

"But what if it's like...a different room." Alice piped in.

"You mean a different room than the one she's in."

"Yeah, but it's like...a part of the overall place."

"Yeah," I lit up. Rosalie took out her cell phone, a thin iPhone 3g. She snapped a picture of it, and tapped the screen.

"I sent the picture to Emmett."

Esme's cell rang, and she hungrily answered it with a rough chime, as if someone had struck the bell too hard.

"Hello? Carlisle?" mumbles.

"Yes!" Mumbles.

"How far away?." More mumbles. Esme let out a small defeated sigh.

"Two Hours?"

"Alright, see you soon." A click.

"They found a big abandoned building-it used to be a jail." Esme said, putting her cell away.

"So?" I countered through the motion.

"They smelt Kristi there." I immediately got up and phased. We would find her.

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK**

**Kristi POV**

"I think we've waited long enough." Edward said as he wept the sweat off of my brow.

"How long has it been?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Three Days." I let one tear slide. "They aren't going to find us, Kristi."

"No-they'll find us."

"No." He shook his head. "Not in time to save you and the babies."

"Are they okay?" I briefly said, closing my eyes.

"Yes." He put his hand gently on my stomach. "They're both healthy."

"When will Pete come in with dinner?"

"Twenty Minutes."

"Alright."

**Twenty**

I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair, wincing when it found the knots.

"Can you phase?" He asked, as sweetly and gently as possible, but it came out rough.

"Oh, yeah." I snuck out a subtle smile. "I've been practicing."

"Yes, I know." Edward admitted.

We had gotten to know each other a lot of these couple of days. I was reminded of when Redbird told me I hadn't broken the curse yet. I wondered subtly if this was when I would lose Jake. Jake-my darling Jake,

**Nineteen**

How could I live without him? I stared blankly at my wrist for a minute, reminding myself of what happened when I tried to live without him. The long gashes... a scar of what an idiot a 13 year old girl could do.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him. He nodded, and stood up. He stretched. "Isn't that," I paused to cough. "Pointless?"

"Yes, but, it reminds me of when I was human." He commented.

"Why would you want to be human anyway." I huffed. "We're so feeble."

"Feeble?" He cackled. "You supply energy to all of this," He motioned his hand over his body like he was some sort of weird model.

"Yes, I'm quite the Gatorade."

**Eighteen**

"Do you listen to any real music?" I asked, crossing my arms over my knees.

"As opposed to what... fake music?" He laughed.

"I mean like... Rock, Pop, Alternative... not just classical."

"Ah." He nodded his head. "Yes, I do like 'real' music."

"Do you like A Fine Frenzy?"

"Almost Lover?" He cocked an eyebrow. Surprised, I smiled.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Alison Sudol is the best."

"Her voice is very unique."

"Some people don't like it-it's sort of acquired, like fine wine."

"Personally, I wouldn't know."

**Seventeen**

"If you were stranded on a desert island, and you could have anything, what would it be?"

"That's easy, my humanity."

"That doesn't count-something attainable."

"Ah... well than, I'd bring Bella."

"Bella doesn't count." I hummed, almost disappointed.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"She's a person. Would you really want that upon someone?"

"I guess not. Then a boat."

"Okay, fine. The rules are nothing unattainable, no people, and no means of escape."

"A deck of cards."

"Why?"

"I could play solitaire forever."

**Sixteen**

"Did you hear Michael Phelps is smoking Marijuana?" I said, shifting my position against the wall.

"Yes." He said, flashing a smile, he added: "I could beat him in a race, however."

"Why don't you guys try out for the Olympics, anyway?"

"Don't you think it would be a little suspicious when we never come up for air, or we can life three cars piled on top of each other?"

"Well... yes."

"I always win."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." He hissed, more jokingly than not.

"Ah-well explain that to Alice."

**Fifteen**

"Okay-Mickey's a Mouse, Donald's a duck, and Pluto's a dog, what's goofy?"

"That's a good question." Edward pondered for a moment, then added. "But you got that from a movie. Stand by Me with River Phoenix."

"Awww... Shuddup."

"I don't shut up, I grow up, and when I look at you, I throw up." He quoted.

"Wah." I hummed. "Stephen King rules."

"We shall agree on that. I met him in college-good guy."

"YOU MET STEPHEN KING!?!?!?" I cried out, gripping his shoulder. "He's only my favorite author ever!"

"Yes. He's very, very frugal." He whispered.

**Fourteen**

"You know, that actor Robert Pattison kinda looks like you." I commented.

"No, I don't think so."

"Yes... he does. Haven't you seen HP4?"

"Harry Potter And the Goblet of Fire? Yes, I have seen it."

"Well, I think he looks like you!" I huffed.

"Pssht-yeah, and Bella looks like Kristen Stewart."

"Wait-the one from Speak and the Messengers?"

"Yeah."

"I like her. Rape scenes are hard to do-she totally pulled that off."

"Yes, I found her performance in 'Into the Wild' very impressive as well."

"I actually think she looks like Bella."

**Fourteen**

"What do you call a man with no arms and no legs who is laying outside your door?" I joked.

"Matt." He answered quickly.

"Dang. Okay what do you call a man with no arms and no legs hanging on the wall?"

"Art."

"Okay-this one will get you-What do you call a man with no arms and no legs in the ocean?"

"Bob."

"AW MAN!" I whined.

**Thirteen**

"I don't think it will work, but do you think I could try something?" I asked Edward, leaning my head back, smiling.

"Sure-well, it depends."

"It's kinda an Ad-on to your plan."

"Oh?" He tilted his head, probably interested.

"I'm not actually _sure _that Pete's powers counteract mine. I _could _get us more time."

"Huh. How would you do that?"

"By trying to control Jane's mind into seducing Pete-it won't be that hard, trust me."

"Will anything happens if it fails?"

"Maybe a decrease in energy and a sore throat, depending on what octave I choose."

"Go for it." I smiled.

**Twelve**

**-W/ Pete and Jane (PETE POV)**

"How do you know what she likes, anyway?" Jane asked me as she was making Kristi an omelet with cheese, green peppers, mushrooms, and tomatoes.

"We were friends."

"I sense more than that." She pressed, her spatula flipping the omelet.

"It was more than that." I struck back, almost a little too cruel. She whipped around and glared at me. I bit my lip.

"So you were a couple."

"For a month or so, yes." I sighed. "Then she broke up with me."

"Why?" Her eyes glittered. "Why would she want to break up with you?"

"She said I was too clingy and manipulative."

"_I _like clingy and manipulative." I blinked. Was she really saying this? Could this be happening? My breathing sped up. I had to stay cool.

"Uh-really?" I asked, inquisitively. "Do you have a clingy and manipulative bo-mate." I corrected myself. There were no boyfriends in the vampire world, not really at least.

"No." She sighed, but I could see a small grin. A glare of triumph, perhaps-her eyes flashed green. The peppers, maybe? " I'm still a-maiden."

"A what now?" My voice skipped a syllable, and it sounded more like 'a wheat new?' I knew perfectly well what being a maiden meant.

"I'm a virgin." She turned from the omelet.

"You're omelet is burning." I had to pull my shirt down to cover the beast. Damn, would I be stuck with these teenage hormones for all eternity?

"I don't care." She pounced on me like a cat. "I'm not going to eat it." Ah, fuck.

"Jane, I..." I started, but her blazing scarlet eyes looked into mine.

"Shh." She whispered. At that time, I wasn't going to make a sound.

**90 Minutes Later**

**Eleven**

**(Back in Kristi POV)**

"I think it worked." I said, humbly.

"It did."

"Are they..._done_?" He nodded.

"It took longer than I expected."

"Ah yeah, but she went at him multiple times." I winked.

"From now on, we should call Pete-hmmm....- Universal."

"Why?"

"Boys nicknames, they're often named the opposite of what their-"

"I got it, I got it." I laughed. Then-and idea hit me. "What's yours, Supermasive Black Hole?" Meghan laughed, but scolded me with a mental picture which I blinked away. GROSS!!!!!!!!

"Very funny."

"Forget what I just said-They must call you what? Centimeter? Bacteria? Cell? Nucleus? DNA? Atom? I can't get much smaller."

"Electron." He smiled wickedly. "You were close."

"Oh Jesus."

**Ten**

"Are you gonna marry him?" Edward asked out of the blue.

"Marry who?"

"Jake."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Aren't you afraid?"

There was a long pause, and I wasn't exactly sure of how long it was before I said.

"Not anymore."

**Nine**

"I never thought it would end up being this weird." I shrugged.

"Huh?"

"I dunno, but I guess I just figured I could like... just love Jacob. I didn't know I would end up being this 'red bird' and end up having you as a grandfather, it's just so weird."

"Hmm."

"Everything is so messed up." I started to cry, not just cry, but I started to bawl. You know, the type of crying that causes hyperventilation, and your noose to run, and your eyes to get all puffy, and... you know...bawling. "Can't things be the way they used to be? Why can't I just go to school and have all my friends back, and, oh GOD this is just so hard." I wailed, laying my head on his chest.

"They'll find us." He comforted.

**Seven**

After I was done with my crying, I looked at Edward blankly.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just...I think I..."

"You think you what?" He asked, nervously, now, unaware of the extreme plan of mine.

"Left the stove running."

He laughed, I like his laugh. Did I mention that? Although, it's not as nice as hearing Jacob's. Jacob's laugh...it's like... a thousand musical instruments playing a fantastic note-I had always liked the deeper notes. I played a little violin in my time, a little flute and a little piano. None of it stuck. But, I played enough to understand the notes, rhythms and melodies that grace each measure.

"You want to hear another joke?"

"Sure."

"What did the watermelon say to the honeydew when he asked her to marry him?"

"I really don't know." He commented plainly. My eyes went wide.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Gosh...I can't believe it, I found a joke Edward doesn't know! This is incredible, it's never happened before..."

"Get on with the punch line."

"Okay-okay.... We can't elope!" He snickered.

**Six**

"Hey, okay, I wanna see if I can get you again..." Edward eyed me in a tad annoying way.

"Shoot."

"Okay-what did Tarzan say when he say the elephants coming?" He groaned.

"Here come the elephants." I shrugged, defeated, but I hadn't gotten to the punch line, yet.

"What did Tarzan say when he saw the elephants coming in sunglasses?"

"Nothing. He didn't recognize them." He rolled his amber eyes. I sneered, and stuck my tongue out at him. Then, I pulled away to cough.

**Five**

"You know what song I think is lovely?" I asked Edward.

"No." He answered.

"I love Greensleeves-acoustic, with lyrics, I don't care...I just love it so." I hummed the tune mindlessly, afraid of Pete bursting in the room strumming a mandolin if I were to sing.

"It's a nice song, but did you know it was supposedly written by Henry VIII for Anne Boleyn?"

"No, I didn't...Jeez, I thought it was about love, not a girl seducing herself a husband." Edward's eyes narrowed.

"First of all, you clearly know nothing about Nan. She was a good person. She just, was too perfect for her own good. _He _fell in love with _her_. History totally portrayed her wrong. There are doubts if she even loved him."

"That's strange; I saw 'The Other Boleyn Girl' and she kinda seemed like a bitch."

"She would have been portrayed better if she had a son. Plus her sister was a whore...she made love to the King of France-_and _Henry VIII..."

"Yeesh, you didn't have to tell me all that."

"Yes... I suppose that, but I did spend 25 years or so writing about her."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Was it ever published?"

"No."

"Oh...could I read it?" He nodded. "Well, if you had researched her for years, you would have known that Greensleeves was not written in the time of Henry VIII, it was probably written later in the Elizabethan era in Italy." I smirked with victory. He frowned. I was good in World History-got a 100 on my report in 6th grade, I did the 6 wives of Henry VIII .

**Four**

"How much longer?" I asked, massaging my back with my hand, wincing when I hit the cuts.

"I don't know. Not much longer, he's finishing the omelet."

"Mmhm... What type of...Hey, wait-" I could see Jake, I could see him clearly in his wolf form, running as fast as he could, catching up to Bella, and his eyes were hissing with tears. I will find you, he soothed-I will find you. I blinked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just saw Jake, I think he's getting closer." I couldn't hide my smiled. He was coming to find me; my sweet, sweet Jacob was coming to find me.

**Three**

"Kristi-Kristi, he's coming." Edward shook me awake. "Quick! Phase."

I held my breath, and I concentrated on the feeling of flight. As quick as I could, I was little. I wasn't sure how it worked, really. How my little babies stayed storied inside of me. But, I could still feel their fluttering little heartbeats, scared with me. I wonder...If I stayed in bird form, would they come out in eggs?

"Behind me." Edward commanded coldly. The door swung open, and Pete stood their smugly.

"Where's Kristi?" He asked condescendingly. "Did you eat her up?"

How little he knew of Edward. "Now." Edward whispered so quietly, and he flew forward, knocking over Pete sending him flying backwards into the concrete wall. I flew through the door, watching as the plate that held my would omelet flew the floor, pieces of yellowed egg flew across the floor, mixing with mashed home fries.

**Two**

I kept flying, my breath thumping through my tiny lungs. My back ached and burned, my wings fluttering slowly. Yet, I had the determination to get out of here. I followed down corridors that seemed never ending. Searching for a window of some sort.

Then, I felt a presence behind me. I turned my neck quickly, noticing it was Edward with what looked like soot on his face. Had he been burning something? He certainly smelled of fire.

"Keep flying Kristi." He commanded, oh but I was getting so tired. I tweed angrily in his direction and he ran quickly to catch up. Pulling me gently onto his shoulder, I fluttered my wings, aching to return to my natural form. Then, an angry young vampire stood in front of us. Her eyes blood red, her hair matted and extreme, her clothes ripped and torn, and her left arm was missing. I found myself praying that this woman wasn't a lefty. "Jane." Edward murmured. "FLY!" He commanded.

I wasn't sure what happened next, but I knew it involved this: Edward cringed in pain, and fell to the floor, grasping his chest and heaving like he was about to vomit. Jane turned to me, and I found myself loosing power. I turned back into my real self and she cackled, throwing her head back.

"A little less strong, aren't we know, Reddie?" She sent a jolt through my body. I fell to the floor next to Edward, who turned to me, his eyes wide in pain. I thought I felt my eyes roll back into my head.

The pain just wouldn't stop.

**One**

**End of Chapter 20**

**JKJKKKJJKJKKJJKJKKJKJKJJKJKKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJK**

**AN: YES! 5000 worlds. Sorry about all the talking, I wanted to add suspense, you know? So you'd be like OMG! But, yeah. It's almost over...maybe like, 3 more chapters. But I'm so glad I'm done with this, so I can work on Sweet Audrey, and most likely What Happens Here, and then I'll start the cycle all over again...Oh, the joys of writing. R&R! **


	26. Chapter 21

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi!!! Oh and Meghan; I own her 2! I don't pretend to know anything medical, either.

AN: Heyy. I just wanna say, I really appreciate you troopers out there. At least I know there is two of you. Readers? Are you out there? Oh, and although after months of planning one ending, I had a sudden burst of inspiration and changed the ending. Yay..?

Jake: Kimi, don't start this again.

Kimi: XP

Rose: Don't you say Exp to him!

Everyone: . . .

Kimi: On with the chapter!

**Chapter 21**

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKKJKJKJKJK**

**Jake POV**

"THIS WAY!" I cried out, running down the dank corridors. Emmett pulled ahead, Bella following closely behind. Smoke flooded through a doorway, and I was appalled to see a mangled corpse burning in pieces. I heard a scream, and I started to push faster, my breath heaving and heaving with the burden of keeping up with the Cullens. Kristi's smell filled my nostrils, we were getting closer. We turned the last corridor, to see Jane, left armless, standing smugly. She saw us coming, and, kicked Kristi's head into the wall. While distracted, Edward (who, just seconds before appeared down for the count)tackled her and a metallic ripping sound filled the air.

"KRISTI!" I screamed, running full speed at her limp body. Her eyes were dizzy, awake yet unaware completely. A red fluid filled her already flaming hair.

"Don't move her," Carlisle commanded.

I knelt quickly beside Kristi, grabbing her hand.

"Jake?" She questioned, looking around.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here, I'm here. You're okay." I told her, running my hand over her soft face, which was drenched with something wet, possibly tears.

"We didn't break the curse, Jake." She licked her chapped lips. Her face was pale, and the skin hung loosely, as if all muscle in her face had gone.

"We did, we did." I nodded, feeling my own tears slide my face.

"Jacob, she's losing blood!" Edward yelled at me. "We have to go, now!"

"Kristi, come on, we have to move you, okay?"

"Jacob," Alice looked me seriously in the eye. "There's another way."

"Another...?" I paused, thinking briefly at what she meant. Turning Kristi into a bloodsucker, is what she meant.

"No there's not." I hissed at her. Kristi wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me, her lips frantic and rushed. She pulled away.

"Be happy." She mumbled before she fell backward. I put my hand at her neck, there was still a weak pulse.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Bella demanded. I nodded, and Edward grabbed Kristi.

"I'll meet you guys there." I blinked, and he was gone. I quickly phased, and chased after him, feeling the lick of the fire at my heals. The whole building was in flames, and it appeared to melt to the ground. I just kept running. I was not too far behind the Cullens, but I was far enough to feel behind. I took I shortcut around and ended up beside Edward. He glanced at me, and we just kept running.

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK**

"Hello?"Edward called as we walked into the ER (In case you're worrying about my clothes, I had borrowed a pair of jeans and tee from Emmett) "We have a patient here!"

"You're going to have to wait," The receptionist said before looking up. She was a little old lady, too old, and her little glasses shook off her face. "Doctor!" A tall doctor (this guy was taller than me!) with long silver hair tied back in a pony tail stood before us. He grabbed gurney, and placed Kristi on it. He shouted medical orders back and forth. He pushed me back when I tried to follow him. "Sir," his voice was clear English, but with a hint of Japanese accent, "You're going to have to wait here."

"She's pregnant." I said quietly. The doctor looked at me, and I noticed a red smear across his lips. Lipstick, maybe? Kristi's blood? I shuddered.

"We'll take that into account." He nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder. He raced away with the gurney.

"I'll we can do is wait." Rose said from behind me. She was right, all we _could_ do was wait.

So I waited. I watched at least 4 re-runs of 'That 70's Show', that weren't in order. It seemed odd, the rest of the waiting room was empty in comparison to this large 'Cullen' cluster in the back corner. The ER door slid open, and a pale, thin Jackie walked in. I hadn't seen her in the longest time. Her face had thinned out, and her green eyes had lost their luster. Her brown hair was unkept and pulled back. She saw me, and ran over.

"You jerk." She hissed, and slapped me dead across the face. "Everything's backwards. You've made it that way. Everything was just fine until you came along." She started crying, her lower lip trembling.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." I looked directly at her. "Would you like to sit and wait with us?" She looked around and saw all the Cullen's.

"Look's like you brought the whole gang," She motioned the clump of friendly, cold, faces (oxi-moron, I know)

"We all love Kristi." Edward confirmed.

The tall doctor came out, his face sad.

"She's in a coma, and there's so little brain activity, it won't be long until she's brain dead." He ran his hand through his long, unnatural hair.

Brain dead? I couldn't breathe.

"We're keeping her alive on machines, we checked, and the babies are surprisingly okay. If you'd like, we could keep her on the machines, feed her, and the babies should grow and be fine. When the babies are to term, we'll perform a c-section, and you'll still have two healthy children." The doctor bit his lip, searching for approval.

"Yeah," I choked out. "Yeah, okay."

I fell back upon the uncomfortable chair behind me, and closed my eyes.

_Flashback(3__rd__ person)_

_"You're sooooo wrong!" Kristi pointed her slim finger at Jake. "I'm telling you, it's Monday." _

_"Are you kidding? More suicides take place on Friday." Jake protested._

_"No, you're wrong, baby." She intently listened to the TV game show in front of them. _

_"Let's repeat the question," The old celebrity has-been wash up asked the contestant. "What day has the highest suicide rate?"_

_"Monday?" The portly woman answered questionably. _

_"YOU'RE CORRECT!" The asker smiled, and the woman jumped, to Jake's dismay, up and down._

_"Ah, god." Jake whined. "I'm such a loser." _

_"You're not a loser," Kristi protested, kissing him sweetly. "because I love you." _

_"That makes me even more of a loser." Jake complained jokingly. _

_End Flashback_

"Jake?" Bella asked.

"Huh?" I said, looking up at her blankly.

"The doctor said you can go in and see her." I stood up, moving quietly so Jackie didn't wake.

I walked down the quiet hallway, it was long and the constant hustle and bustle of a hospital seemed blurred compared to my need to see Kristi. I walked into the hospital room. It was wide, open with a cool breeze fluttering through an open window. I walked through a curtain, and there she was. Hooked up to a respirator, hand glued to an iv needle, cuts all over her were bandaged.

"Hey," I whispered.

...

"Uh, well, I saw Jackie." I said to her, taking her hand in mine.

...

"This is so hard,"

...

" 'Cuz I know you can't answer me, but I want you to."

...

"I love you, so, so much. I really do, and I know I didn't exactly say it enough."

...

"I really do love you." I watched her chest rise and fall with the motions of the respirator.

"Jake?" Edward called from behind me. I turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"We're taking Jackie home so she can get some rest, but she'd like to say hi to Kristi first." I nodded at Edward's words. I stood up, and kissed Kristi's hands. I passed Jackie, her shoulder bumping my arm. I walked towards the bathroom and stared at the mirror.

I had aged, even more. There were deep circles under my eyes, and the eyes themselves had lost their flare. My cheeks were covered in black soot. Jackie was right, everything was topsy turvey.

How could things had gone so wrong, so quickly? It seemed that just yesterday, just yesterday, I had seen her face for the first time.

What a rush that was, seeing her, it was like the whole world was revolving around her and me, it hurt not being near her, not just running up and grabbing her. If the whole earth broke around us, we'd be okay. Just dandy, because we had each other. Well, the world was crashing now. Not around us, between us. Life just _sucks_. It S-U-C-K-S!

Now I was all alone.

She isn't dead yet, a slim part of my brain pleaded.

She's pretty damn close, I snapped at it.

I was alone, and the world was crumbling. It wasn't okay, it wasn't dandy. Kristi was going to die. It was a certainty. The only things keeping her alive were machines. I could only watch her in her distorted sleep.

**JKJKJKKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ**

**Kristi POV**

It was so bright. There was white all around.

"Kristi." A voice I recognized pulled me towards it. It was bouncy, and cheery. A voice I missed desperately.

"Bethie?" I said, astonished. I turned to see her, she was more beautiful than ever. Her hair was pulled back and curled, her smile curled along her bright teeth. She didn't have her glasses, and her eyes glittered. Her great form was complimented by a pair of white pants and a white tee shirt.

"Do you know where you are?" She asked.

"No." I shook my head. "But I'm guessing it's not good."

"You have a good instinct." Her smile faded.

"Am I dead?" I asked plainly.

"No, but you're close." She bit her lip. "I've come to take you away."

"Away where?"

"Let's not get into a religious debate here," She smiled, but I found no humor.

"I have so much I want to ask you."

"Fire," She tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Why didn't you tell us about Pete?"

She didn't answer.

"Can you not tell me?"

"I'm not sure why I didn't tell you," she looked me dead in the eye. "I should have."

"What about the baby?" I asked her, directing my finger to her stomach. She lit up.

"A healthy little girl, thank you for asking. She's really cute, I've been told she looks like me."

"So how did that go?" I walked toward her.

"Well, we were two different people. So she went away, then I did."

"So she's like really tiny?"

"Yup."

"Huh." I looked at my own stomach.

"Don't worry about them."

I looked at her, and she looked at me.

"They're fine; you're dead but they're fine. The doctors are using your body like a giant life support machine." She assured me.

I let out a breath of air.

"You're not dead yet, though." She added. "You just can't use your body at all. You can hear all you want, you can talk with me all you want. You can't see though, because your eyes are shut."

Jake's voice echoed in like a giant intercom.

_Hey._ His voice said.

"Hey, good looking." I joked, Bethie giggled.

_Uh, well, I saw Jackie._

"Yeesh, I hope she didn't hurt you." I licked my lips and turned to Bethie.

"She slapped him." My deceased friend confirmed.

`_This is so hard._

"I wish I could be there with you." I started to cry, and I wanted to touch his perfect face.

'_Cuz I know you can't answer me, but I want you to,_

"I want to answer you, I am answering you. You just can't hear me."

_I love you, so, so much. I really do, and I know I didn't exactly say it enough._

"You said it plenty, Jake."

_I really do love you_

"As I do you. I love you so much."

**End Chapter 21**

**JKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ**

**AN: ... Sorry, now you're going to hate me forever, huh? **


	27. Chapter 22

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi!!! Oh and Meghan; I own her 2! I don't pretend to know anything medical, either.

AN: Heyy. I have nothing to say to you that hasn't been said. Sorry.

**Chapter 22**

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ**

**Jake POV 5 Months Later**

I can't believe it was two months ago that Kristi went brain dead. I knew there was no hope for her to come back, but seeing the flat line on that brain wave machine was too much.

I can't believe I'm going to become a father.

Things happen too fast.

I walked next to the gurney, and the doctor, Dr. Takahashi turned to me.

"Are you ready, Dad?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied with certainty. The two nurses pulled the door open to the operating room in which Kristi's and my twins would be born. I looked down at Kristi. Her body had thinned out immensely, her lips pursed into a frown. I stared at her immensely grown belly, and couldn't wait to meet two new little puppies.

We entered into the room, and I held her hand. She couldn't feel it, I wish she could. Nurses brought the gurney into the middle of the room. They (Magdella and Robin were the nurses names) hung a big cloth in between me and the rest of her body which the surgery was taking place, leaving me alone with Kristi. I looked up to the 'observation deck' and saw all of the Cullens. Edward smiled at me crookedly, his arm tightly wrapped around Bella. Emmett was making jokes, I couldn't hear them, but I could feel that he was making them. Carlisle was pressed up against the glass, watching intently. Esme right behind him. Alice and Rosalie were holding hands, Jasper was observing from behind. Jax, (What I called Jackie, we had become close) waved sorrowfully and held up a balloon that said "It's Twins!" on it.

I smiled as best as I could, it was getting hard to. I stared intently back to Kristi's face, looking at it. I rubbed my gloved thumb over her thin face, keeping my eyes locked on it. It seemed all too quick when a sound erupted into the room. A cry, no, more like a shrill wail.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Takahashi exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile at the small tuft of red hair on the top of her little head. He handed the baby to Magdella who raced out of the room. Another wail pierced the silence. "It's a boy!"

"A girl and a boy, Kristi." I knelt down next to her, and kissed her forehead. I could have sworn she smiled.

"Jake," said the doctor, "We're going to take her off life support now." I looked at the man in disbelief. He was going to kill her. I tensed up, putting my arm protectively around her. But, it only took a second to remind myself that she was already dead. I hesitantly nodded, and he pressed a button. The heart monitor flat lined, the breathing stopped. Her smile faded. "Death at 9 hours and 42 minutes." I felt a heat in my eyes and found it to be tears. It was over, it was really over. The remaining nurse who I didn't recognize cleaned Kristi up and pulled a sheet over her head. Dr. Takahashi left, and as the nurse walked away, she said:

"Stay as long as you need to, young man." I nodded to her. I would.

It could have been 2 minutes; it could have been two hours. Hell, it could have even been two days that I stood staring at that white sheet. I just couldn't stop crying.

**JKJKJKJKJKJJJKJKJKJKJJJKJKJKJKJKJ**

"What did you end up naming them?" Jax asked, tapping me on the shoulder as I stood outside of the nursery.

"Kristina Elizabeth and Owen Edward." I replied, gesturing to the squirming babies in front of me. She smiled briefly.

"Did they take her body to the morgue?"

"No, directly to the fueneral home for embalming." I leaned directly on the glass looking at my only reasons for being.

"Do you know when the fueneral is?" She pressed.

"No." I snapped. She looked taken back, and her light green eyes filled with tears. "Hey," I immediately took it back, but she walked quickly away. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Hey," a nurse said smiling to me. "Would you like to hold your kids?" I nodded without saying. She brought me into the room, and I looked at all the babies-it reminded me of a scene from Look Who's Talking. Then saw mine. "You can only hold one at a time. So here's Owen." She handed me the little boy, he was bigger than his sister. I laughed as he curled into my arms.

"How long until I can take them home?"

"Well, it should only be two days, considering that their mother doesn't have to..." I looked at her sharply. I gently bounced Owen up and down.

She took him and handed me Kristina. She looked so much like her mother, I could already tell that much. She smiled when she saw me, reaching her tin hand up and touched my face. Then I knew, for the first time I knew that I was a father.

"How old are you?" The nurse asked.

"17." I replied. She looked shocked.

"You look at least 25." She exclaimed. I handed her Kristina, and she looked at me sorrowfully. "How old was she?"

"Kristi was 17 too." She shook her head.

"Too young to die." She said putting Kristina back into her plastic crib. I turned and left.

I walked towards the door, wanting to be anywhere but here. It was raining outside, perfect-Kristi found the rain rather romantic. I walked towards my car, pulling my keys out of my pocket. I got in the car and just sat there, watching the rain drops pitter-patter onto the windshield.

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKKKJJKJK**

"Jake," A voice I didn't recognize called from behind me. I turned, revealing a thin, wiry fellow who was tall and had a definite jaw. His eyes were brown, his hair the same color. He was wearing a black suit, similar to the one I was wearing. It was a funeral, after all. "Hey, I'm Eric Perch."

"Hey, Eric." My voice was rough and scratchy. I shook his hand.

"I doubt Kristi talked about it much, but we were friends. We were in the school play together, back when she lived in Forks. She was Energetic Beauty, and I was the prince." He said. "She called me 'Princy' ever since then. I was utterly in love with her." I couldn't help but smile at this guy.

"Yeah, I think she mentioned you." I lied, it was polite to lie. He lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really? She did?" His face darkened then, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter now." He sighed and walked away.

I was surprised by how many of the kids from our high school came. We got her one of those white signature coffins. The line to sign went out the door. We were at the Cullen's house, and somehow it didn't seem as light with the candles and pictures of Kristi everywhere. I took a sip of my beer and winced at the taste-don't you 'under-age' drinking judge me, it was a tough day. It wasn't like I was downing a whole keg, either. Just a small cup. Rosalie volunteered to watch the kids, she didn't even bother coming to the wake/funeral. They were kinda combined. I still couldn't believe all this was happening.

"How are you doing?" Jax asked as she came up behind me.

"As could as one can be. At least my heart's still beating, you know?" I shrugged. Her mascara trailed down her face. "What are you drinking?"

"Root beer, You?"

"Same, but without the root." I joked, and was surprised she didn't bash me for under age drinking. "What, no objections?" She held her glass up to my nose and I winced at the smell of alcohol.

"I spiked it." She admitted.

"I don't blame you." I added. "It's amazing how many people came."

"Yeah, I guess more people liked her than they let on."

"Yup. I keep expecting her to plow through that door and start singing show tunes, to tell you the truth."

"Me too, I guess it's like...impossible to let her go," She started crying again, and she fell forward into my outstretched arms. She was so short, she came up to my elbows. I didn't care that all her tears were soaking my rented suit. I put down my drink and stroked her head.

I guess her world was crashing down, too.

**End Chapter 22**

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ**

**AN: I know, I know. Short, AND Kristi dies. I'm just so fantastic. **


	28. Chapter 23

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

I don't own Twilight or any of its many characters. But I do own the character Kristi!!! Oh and Meghan; I own her 2! I don't pretend to know anything medical, either.

AN: Final chapter, guys. Final Chapter, wow.

**Chapter 23**

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**~40 Years Later~**

"Hello, and welcome to the Michelle Taberty Show." The older woman said to her clapping audience. "Today, we have a very special guest. I'm sure you've all heard of the book Something I Can't Have written by J.E. Black!" The whole crowd cheered, woman were on their feet, jumping up and down, up and down, up and down.

"As you know," She continued "The writer passed away before his book was published, so here is his son Mr. Owen Edward Black!" The crowd clapped as a man about 40 walked onto the set. He stood at about 6'3'', with broad shoulders. His short black hair was slicked back, his green eyes were soft and caring. He shook Michelle Taberty's hand, and she hugged him. They both sat down in the plush seats behind them.

"Hello!" He greeted the audience, his voice as thick as his father's.

"So, Owen, what has this been like, having your father's book being a number one New York Time's best seller?"

"It's really unreal," He replied. "I mean, to be honest, I didn't think it would get much attention. My father wasn't a writer, he was a mechanic who did well and worked hard. His wife was an accountant, and he had three children. I never expected him to be capable of such a great work of love and tragedy."

"Yes, he was. You were telling me the other day that Something I Can't Have was actually based on a true story."

"It was. The worst part was, I always thought my Mom was, my Mom, you know? I didn't even think that my mother was someone other than Jackie Black. He didn't tell me, right up to the day he died,"

"And what an untimely and horrid death it was," Michelle piped in.

"Yeah. My biological mother was named Kristina Masen, and most of the stuff in here is real, except of course the red bird stuff, the vampire stuff, and the werewolf stuff that has made it so popular." Owen winked at the crowd, and laughter erupted.

"Why don't you read us an excerpt from your father's masterpiece?" Michelle bade.

"I would be delighted." Owen smiled.

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

_Excerpt from __Something I Can't Have__ by J.E. Black; Chapter 20: After Kristi; Pgs. 475 on._

_After Kristi died, life seemed so much different. Jax and I, we remained friends for a year or so before we decided to date. She went to a local college, and I opened up a mechanics shop using some money the Cullen's lent me. My main focus was taking care of my kids, and boy, what kids they were. Krissi was just like her mother in so many ways, but she tended to have my temper. O, well, O was calm and cool, but he could always throw one hell of a fit. I guess though, the reason Jax and I became a couple was because we were sick and tired of being alone. We were the only ones who knew what it felt like to lose someone like we did. We just needed each other, we weren't in 'love' like other couples, but that didn't stop us from being together. We were really close friends, I guess, who had sex and lived together. Jax was a great Mom to the kids, they loved her so much, we just told them that she was their mother. She was, I guess, if the definition of mother is a woman who loves you and takes care of you. But, anyway, Jax graduated with honors and became a CPA. I proposed to her, and the following year we were married. I think I proposed more out of courtesy. She was more in love with me than I was with her. She understood that, making her perfect for me. She knew that I could never love her like I did Kristi, but she stayed with me anyway. It was a fantastic wedding, and her parents were actually relatively pleased with me. When we were 27, she got pregnant, and we had a little girl. She named her Natalie Sarah, and she was a joy buzzer. O and Krissi loved their little sister and always flowered her with gifts and presents. I was 30 when I first realized that I loved Jax. She was making breakfast on a Sunday morning, and I was reading the newspaper. She was wearing my tee-shirt and a pair of flannel p.j. shorts. The kids were still asleep, and it was just me and her alone in the kitchen. _

_"How much bacon are you making?" I asked her. _

_"Enough for an army and the kids and I." She joked, turning to me. The sun hit her hair perfectly, and I felt my heart race. I knew then. I never told her, though. So, I'm doing it now. I love you, honey._

_Years past and the kids grew up well. The Cullens moved away, I haven't heard from them since. I'm pretty sure they moved to Northern Maine, a small town called Island Falls. When I was 55, I retired. Jax did too. We enjoyed playing golf and watching X-Files re-runs. I had a happy life, a nice one. Then, the headaches came. At first they were only once in-a while, but they soon got to be all the time. I would get dizzy just from standing up. Eventually, Jax couldn't take it anymore and took me to the doctor. _

_What was causing the headaches and dizziness was a tumor in my brain the size of a baseball. I got too weak to stay at home, so I came to the hospital. I never thought I would write this whole story down, just as I never thought I'd forget that Boston had the Red Sox and Chicago had the White Sox. But I did, so I wrote it down on a ream of paper I had Natie smuggle into the hospital for me. As I got older, I realized that it was getting harder and harder to remember what it felt like to hold Kristi in my arms. What her hair looked like in the setting sun, what sounds she made during sex, little things that I miss dearly. There was a time I remembered that, and I hurts me I don't remember it now. Probably the only reason I remember what she looked like is because of the picture I have of her next to my bed on one of those portable nightstands. That terrifies me. It scares me that it was 40 years ago, time just flies._

_I've realized a great thing, and it's universal. It's probably why I decided to write this book. This lesson, so to speak, is this: That when you have something you love, it could be a book, a hobby, a person, a sport, anything, really, treasure it. Because nobody has 'forever', except for if you defined the right way. My 'forever' was lived with Kristi during that year. That was my little slice of forever. I didn't treasure it, I took it for granted. She's gone now, and I really think that her death might have been easier if I had loved her properly. Whatever you have, treasure and love it. _

_Now, as I sit in the hospital bed that has been my acquaintance for the month I've been in here, there is a robin outside my window. She's been here every day, she's been singing to me every day. When I was strong enough, I used to let her in. She was a good bird and would sit on my nightstand and chirp her little song. The nurse would come in and swat her away and scold me, but as soon as the Nurse was gone, I would get right back up and let her in again. She's a very beautiful robin, her eyes a shining emerald. I know it's my Kristi, coming to take me away when the time's right. It has occurred to me that it's just a robin, but I doubt that. I can't get up to let her in anymore, hell, I can barely see. But I can clearly hear her singing and it calms me. _

_I know that soon I'll die. There's no denying it. I've seen both sides of the argument, I'm ready to die yet I'm afraid. Who wouldn't be, truthfully? I'll miss my bundles of grandchildren, I'll miss my kids, I'll miss my wife. I desperately want to see her again, though. _

_I'm going to put this on my nightstand when I'm done with it, put a post-it on it that says 'Publish me!' on it. I think it might be a shock to my kid's system, but they can handle it. They're strong. _

_Ever since the beginning, Kristi was something I couldn't have. She was, and I understand that now. But happiness, oh, happiness is something everyone could have. Just reach out and grab it. I got it, even through my grief and sadness. Grab it._

**The End**

**JKJKJKJKJKJKEBEBEBEBEBEJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**


	29. End Notes

Something I Can't Have

By InuYashaBaby1

**End Notes**

**Hey, it's been a long and bumpy ride. I'm glad I've finished, and I'm glad I changed the ending. Dislike it as you will, I know that it was the ending that was right for this story, and the moral is this children: Happiness comes in unorthodox forms. I really enjoyed writing this, and this is my first story I've ever finished on paper...I've finished it several different ways. Kristi is big part of me now, equal to my favorite and original OC Kimi, which is strange. But I'm hugely glad I'm done. I can't express the weight that is off my shoulders. I really can't. Ahh, it's been a good time chums, but I bid adieu to you for the last time on this story. **

**Yours Truly,**

**InuYashaBaby1**


End file.
